


Adeul (아들)

by gudekkuma_yeollie



Series: Three Gangsters, a Gangster Wife, a Vet, and their Kids [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But it will take a while, Chanyeol is Sehun's appa, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone will end up together, Fluff, Gang AU, Gender Discrimination, Here we go, Kid!Jongin, Kid!Sehun, M/M, Mafia AU, Male Carrier AU, Mpreg, OT5, Polyamory, Post Mpreg, Slow Burn, This whole damn fic is a hot mess, Threesome - M/M/M, every possible which way of a ship between these five will occur, oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudekkuma_yeollie/pseuds/gudekkuma_yeollie
Summary: Kim Junmyeon was the kingpin of the El Dorado gang, kept a tight grip on his territory, harbored a deep annoyance for rival boss Choi Siwon, and owned a quaint restaurant under which his base of operations was. There was just the right amount of emotional distance from people and success at work that Junmyeon wouldn't change anything about his life.Then, 11-year-old Park Sehun walked into his restaurant one Thursday afternoon and told him that he was his son.(Alternatively: What do you get when you mix in two single dads and their kids, a flirty vet, an ex-baby daddy, and a hitman? A giant poly and a very complicated family unit.)





	1. Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder that all acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. EXO and all other kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic. I am writing this and all future fics as dramas with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these people are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm back at it again with these fucking gang au's (*cough* [Jagi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695382) *cough*) I know y'all must be SO stoked to see me ;-) Anyways, this has been in the works for a while and I decided to start uploading this as I write so I could get feedback from the audience so I can incorporate more good shit in as we go :3 The fic itself will be M but there will be E-rated smuts posted on the side as oneshots so look forward to those ;333

Chanyeol woke up to his alarm, reaching over with a tired hand to switch it off and then just leaving it there as he squeezed his already shut eyes tighter. He held in a groan as he tried not to curl into a ball and just let himself go back to sleep and ignore all responsibilities.

 

He was just so exhausted.

 

It wasn’t too long before he felt something soft and fluffy burrow under the blankets with him, a tiny body wriggling under his chin before an enthusiastic tongue was lapping at his face and properly waking him up.

 

“Ah, good morning, Tobennie.” Chanyeol murmured thickly, voice still groggy with sleep as he reached up to pet the toy poodle, nuzzling the top of Toben’s head. “Thank you for waking me up.” He continued, and the happy notes in his drowsy tone made Toben’s tail wag harder.

 

Stretching and working out a kink in his neck before scooping Toben up and under his arm, Chanyeol lumbered out of his bedroom down the hall. He stopped in front of a door adorned with warning sign stickers and a placard that said “SEHUN” on it.

 

Quietly, so as not to wake up his sleeping son, Chanyeol opened the door just enough so that Vivi could dart out. Months of experience had honed Chanyeol’s reflexes so that he was able to snatch up the Bichon Frise before he could get too far. He shut Sehun’s door again before making his way to the bedroom, depositing the two dogs on the floor before heading to the bathroom.

 

Vivi always got restless when he heard Chanyeol up and about, knowing that Toben was moving freely with him, and in turn, he would whine and paw at Sehun until the eleven-year-old would wake up cranky and let Vivi out like he wanted. Therefore, it was just easier for them all if Chanyeol collected Vivi and let him play with Toben while he got ready in the morning.

 

The first part of his morning routine completed, Chanyeol came out feeling more refreshed and ready to start the day. He stooped down to pet the dogs for a moment before going over to the closet to grab a hoodie and some sweatpants. Pulling them on, he led the dogs out over to the foyer. They waited patiently, tails swishing against the floor as Chanyeol hooked their leashes onto their collars, grabbing the keys before taking them out for their daily walk.

 

He took them around the block, greeting all of his little old ajumma and ajussi neighbors despite some of their cold shoulders in return. He always let Vivi and Toben have at least fifteen minutes in the morning unless they needed longer, which was rare. He ended up back at the apartment at 6:15, releasing the dogs from their leashes so they could scamper off to the kitchen to their water bowls.

 

Chanyeol headed back to Sehun’s door, knuckles rapping on the wood.

 

“Sehun-ah, time to get up.”

 

There was no response, but this was part of their morning routine too. Which was why when Chanyeol came back after washing his hands and starting breakfast, he didn’t bother knocking on Sehun’s door and just swung it open.

 

“Sehun.”

 

A vague grumble came from the lump under Marvel-print sheets.

 

“Sehun, you have ten seconds before I get you out of bed myself.”

 

“ _Appa_ ,” a whine this time, “five more minutes.”

 

“Ten.”

 

More cranky grousings from the lump ensued.

 

“Nine, eight…”

 

Slowly, a foot and an arm appeared from outside the blanket, the sheets being pulled off as slowly as possible.

 

“Seven, _four, three_ ―”

 

“Hey! You skipped!”

 

“ _Two_ ―”

 

Sehun tossed his covers off, untangling himself from his bed in time to roll onto the floor, glaring up at Chanyeol.

 

“You totally cheated,” he hissed as he got to his feet. “Uncool, appa.”

 

Chanyeol shrugged, satisfied that he’d completed his fatherly duties and gotten his child to join the waking world.

 

“Go brush your teeth. Breakfast will be done soon. I’m packing you the leftover bulgogi for lunch, too.”

 

Sehun grunted something noncommittal as he made his way to the bathroom.

 

Ah, the perks of having a child about to start puberty.

 

Chanyeol went back to the kitchen, setting out a few dishes onto the dining table and giving Vivi and Toben their own breakfasts before taking the bulgogi out of the fridge. He packed that, rice, and kimchi into his and Sehun’s respective lunch boxes before setting them aside. Checking to find the spam and eggs cooked properly, he turned off the stove and slid them into a plate.

 

Sehun trudged in just as Chanyeol began to serve rice into his and Sehun’s bowls, the boy mostly dressed in his school uniform as he took a seat at the dining table.

 

“How’d you sleep, Sehun-ah?” Chanyeol questioned as he gave Sehun his bowl before sitting down himself.

 

Sehun shrugged, grabbing a few pieces of spam and his egg and piling them onto his rice.

 

“Vivi was crying in his sleep so it woke me up, but I managed to fall asleep again.”

 

Chanyeol frowned, watching as Sehun chewed tiredly around his food.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to let Vivi sleep with me? Having your rest disturbed a lot isn’t good at your age.”

 

Sehun shook his head firmly.

 

“No, I don’t want to sleep without him. It’s fine. I’ll learn to sleep through it.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. It was like Sehun hadn’t spent the first ten years of his life sleeping sans Vivi. Though, he could admit that there was something endearing about the fact that his son was so attached to the little white dog. Vivi had grown on Chanyeol, too, despite being the reason why he had to take allergy injections. Toben was hypoallergenic and therefore suitable for Chanyeol’s allergy, but Sehun had just brought the Bichon Frise home one day, picked the tiny, matted puppy right off the streets because “he looked so _sad_ , appa; I couldn’t just _leave_ him!”

 

Chanyeol, once he’d managed to calm his stinging eyes and clogged, yet still streaming nose, couldn’t say no to Sehun’s face, let alone in conjunction with Vivi’s literal puppy eyes.

 

The original plan had been to foster Vivi before they could find him a proper home, but Chanyeol should have realized that Sehun had gotten his soft spot for dogs from _him_ to begin with, because it only took a few weeks before the father found himself at the clinic asking about getting allergy shots.

  
“Hm, if that’s what you want.” Chanyeol finally replied, picking up a few more pieces of spam and putting them in his son’s bowl. “You need to eat more, Sehun-ah. You’re practically a stick,” he teased.

 

Sehun scowled at him, but he ate the spam defiantly.

 

“You say that, but you’re not that much bigger than me, appa.”

 

Chanyeol scoffed, setting down his bowl and utensils. He rolled up his sleeve, showing off his arm, which, while it wasn’t quite so thin as Sehun’s, didn’t have the same muscle as he’d had prior to giving birth. Sehun didn’t know that, though, so Chanyeol’s secret was safe for now.

 

Sehun stared at his father blankly as he finished off the last of his rice.

 

Sighing, Chanyeol rolled his sleeve back down and started eating again. Sehun got up and washed his bowl, even clearing away the side dishes and Chanyeol watched in surprise. And when Chanyeol finished his own food, Sehun had already taken his things and placed them in the sink by the time he’d stood up.

 

Eyebrow raised and now fully suspicious, Chanyeol beckoned Sehun over. His son obeyed, poker face twitching a little bit before he got it back under control. Chanyeol once more found himself steeling himself for the hectic teenage years to come, because if Sehun had such good control of his facial features at eleven, god knows how much he’d be able to hide by fifteen.

 

Chanyeol took a hold of the tie draped over Sehun’s shoulders, beginning to knot it for the younger before speaking.

 

“So, is there something on your mind, Sehun-ah?”

 

Sehun shook his head calmly, and Chanyeol squinted at him. He slowly finished tightening the tie, but Sehun remained silent under Chanyeol’s scrutiny. The father longed for the days when Sehun was seven and broke under a single look, but alas, such was the process of raising a child, he supposed. They need you less and less the older they grow.

 

There was a dull, bitter ache radiating from his chest, and he quickly tried to move away from that line of thought before he did something stupid. He’d long passed the time of his life where he could get away with letting his emotions get the best of him.

 

“Okay, then.” Chanyeol said quietly after a moment, and he squeezed Sehun’s shoulders briefly before moving away to grab Sehun’s container.

 

The doorbell rang as Chanyeol handed Sehun the box, Vivi and Toben already racing off to the entryway with excited barks and wagging tails.

 

“That should be Jongin. Did you remember to pack all the things you need?” He questioned as the boy packed the food into his backpack.

 

Sehun nodded as he pulled on his blazer and shrugged on his bag. Though, before he left the kitchen, he went up to Chanyeol, wrapping his arms around his father for a moment. It felt just as much as Sehun wanting to be held as it did the boy holding Chanyeol, and the older softened, stroking the top of his son’s head before the younger finally let go.

 

“Also, there should still be some budae jjigae in the fridge for dinner, but if you’re not too hungry at least eat some fruit and drink some milk, okay?” Chanyeol instructed as he and Sehun went to the front door.

 

Sehun sighed.

 

“Yes, appa.”

 

Vivi and Toben perked up when they saw that Chanyeol and Sehun had finally come. Chanyeol picked them up as Sehun put on his shoes, the older man well-used-to the squirming of the fluffs in his arms.

 

Sehun opened the door to reveal his classmate Jongin waiting, also dressed in his uniform. His tie was a little crooked, and Chanyeol would’ve fixed it for him had he not had his hands full.

 

“Good morning, Jongin,” Chanyeol smiled at his son’s friend.

 

Jongin returned it politely, bowing a little.

 

“Good morning, Park-ssi.”

 

Sehun sighed loudly, stepping out and joining Jongin in the hallway.

 

“See you tomorrow,” he told Chanyeol.

 

“Don’t forget to text me when you get to school! And back home!”

 

“Yes, appa.”

 

Chanyeol watched as Sehun and Jongin made their way down to the stairwell, pausing so that Sehun could sigh again before fixing Jongin’s tie for him. Then, they went through the door and out of sight.

 

Chanyeol closed the door, setting the dogs back down, and they ran around his feet for a moment before deciding that the living room would be a better place to play and bolting off. He let them be, going back to his bedroom and pulling out his work clothes. He got dressed, applying some basic skincare products before doing his hair. He grabbed his wallet and keys, making sure that the dogs’ water bowls were filled before leaving the apartment himself. He went down to the parking garage, getting into the car he’d been using since his college days, and drove himself downtown while absentmindedly singing along to whatever was on the radio.

 

He pulled in into the back lot where all the other employees parked, seeing that Sehun had texted him he’d reached school, before finally entering his workplace: one of the swankiest hotels on this side of the Han River. Foreigners and Seoul’s elite alike stayed there, and it was Chanyeol’s job to make sure that everything ran smoothly.

 

So, of course, the first thing that happened once he’d stepped through the doors was being spotted by Jongdae and immediately led aside to one of the employee-only rooms where his co-manager thenceforth began to describe the plethora of issues that the last shift had left them with in addition to the misunderstanding with a hallyu star caused by the newbie. By the time he finished, Chanyeol could feel his brain melting out of his ears.

 

It was going to be a very long day.

 

✦      ✦      ✦

 

Junmyeon woke up a minute before his alarm was supposed to ring, and he brought himself up with a yawn, turning off the ringer when his alarm went off. Wiping his eyes and stretching, Junmyeon slid himself out of his king-sized bed and left the cool-toned thousand-count sheets behind. Entering the bathroom, his smart mirror greeted him, pulling up the news and notifications from his phone. Junmyeon read them all as he brushed his teeth, swiping them away when he finished and leaned down to wash his face.

 

Despite there not being much stubble, Junmyeon still applied shaving cream and carefully razored it all off until he was satisfied with the smoothness of his face. He pulled up his usual ballad playlist on his mirror and let it play as he stripped down and went into his shower chamber, the waterfall head immediately streaming at just the right temperature. He went through his usual motions, turning off the water when he was done and grabbing Turkish cotton towels, wrapping one around his waist and using the other one to start drying off his hair. He plucked up his dirty clothes, tossing them down the laundry chute before heading back to his bedroom and into his sizeable closet.

 

All of his suits took up one side of the room, the other side full of his shirts and less formal wear (the most casual thing that wasn’t pajamas was a polo shirt). There were drawers that held his accessories inside them interspersed throughout it all.

 

He picked out a dark gray suit and a red button up for the day, matching it with silver cufflinks and a silver Cartier watch. He did his usual skincare routine before styling his hair, making sure each lock was placed exactly where he wanted it. After applying a few pats of cologne, Junmyeon finished getting dressed and headed back out to his personal elevator. He went downstairs to where his sleek black Audi was, starting it up before leaving to go to work.

 

He reached the modest restaurant soon enough, the smells reminiscent to home-cooked food and pleasant to the nose as he entered. He went to a table in the corner, and a server brought him his usual food, bowing before taking her leave. Junmyeon checked his phone as he ate, replying to a few messages. He set down his spoon when he was finished, and the server reappeared, whisking his dirty dishes up and out of sight.

 

Junmyeon observed the rest of the people in the restaurant, which was mainly a few older customers, one family, and a lone probable college student in the corner. It would get busier in another hour or so, the lunch crowd bringing the business workers who liked the nostalgia and quality of the food as well as the reasonable price.

 

Junmyeon was proud of the draw the restaurant had, always glad for the revenue. He stood, making his way to the kitchen and continuing through the back, reaching a set of doors that had a pin pad next to them. He put in the code, the doors unlocking and letting him inside to reveal a staircase. He made his way down it, people immediately getting out of his way and some even dropping into bows as he walked down the hallway.

 

He stopped in front of an unmarked door, knocking on the steel and waiting.

 

A few moments later, a lock unclicked and the metal hinges screeched as the door opened. The sound of a man bawling also came into existence, and Kyungsoo stood in front of Junmyeon looking stoic as usual. He was dressed in all black, but there was both fresh and drying blood on his hands that took away from any sense of normalcy.

 

“Took you long enough.” Kyungsoo sighed, stepping aside.

 

Junmyeon ignored him, walking into the room and Kyungsoo shut the door behind him.

 

There was a man strung up by the wrists attached to the ceiling, heavy metal shackles Kyungsoo’s preferred material. The man was blubbering, only in a ragged undershirt and his underwear, face bruised and bleeding. One of his shoulders looked off, as if it had been dislocated, and there were a number of his toes that were broken and missing nails.

 

“I thought I told you not to waste our time, Yoon-ssi.”

 

Yoon flinched, the chains rattling at the sudden jerk.

 

“I–I―”

 

“It was simple, wasn’t it? You tell us where the money you stole is, and we let you keep your life. Now look at you, you’re barely hanging together.”

 

Junmyeon tsked, going over to the cart where Kyungsoo’s tools were, hand trailing over them as if deciding which one to use, Yoon’s teary eyes following him anxiously.

 

“I–I don’t have–have it anymore,” the injured man sobbed. “I’m s–sorry! It’s _gone_ , all g–gone!”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes were cold as he picked up a blowtorch, checking the gage to make sure it was set properly, and Yoon went hysterical.

 

“I–I’m sorry! P–Please! I’ll do a–anything!”

 

Junmyeon turned on the torch, pleased with the sight of the blue-white flame that came out.

 

“How do you spend ₩10,000,000 so quickly, hm? Hopefully not on anything cosmetic, because D.O. definitely took care of that, didn’t he?” Junmyeon chuckled, the sound lacking mirth, so full of ice that it made Yoon’s knees quake. The former tilted his head, a frown lining his handsome features as he went up to the bound man. “I asked you a question, didn’t I?”

 

Yoon screamed when Junmyeon used the blowtorch on his exposed shoulder, writhing and trying to twist away as he felt agonizing pain burn through him, the acrid scent of cooked flesh and the thick tang of iron filling the air as he choked on tears and whimpers.

 

“Where. Is. My. Money?” Junmyeon’s tone dropped lower and darker with each word, just loud enough for Yoon to hear over his own sobs.

 

“Oh, god, oh g–god, _it hurts_!”

 

Junmyeon grabbed Yoon’s burned shoulder, making the older man howl as more tears streamed down his face, mixing with the blood.

 

“Unlike D.O., my patience runs thin, Yoon. I _will_ gut you and leave you to die like that if you don’t start giving me answers within in the next ten seconds.”

 

Yoon was speaking in garbles and wails, but Junmyeon and Kyungsoo managed to catch the one word that confirmed Junmyeon’s sinking suspicions.

 

“ _Si–Si–Siwon!_ ”

 

Junmyeon set the blowtorch down with a loud clatter, and by the time he’d turned around, Kyungsoo had already opened the door for him.

 

“Do whatever you want with him. I’m going to be in my office. If anyone other than you comes in, I may actually kneecap them.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ll send a memo.”

 

Ignoring his second’s sarcasm like he usually did, Junmyeon stalked away, and the dark expression on his face did an effective job of keeping anyone trying to talk to him at bay. He locked himself in his office, taking deep breaths until the red receded from his vision into something that just simmered under his skin.

 

And he’d been having such a nice morning, too.

 

Rubbing at his temples, Junmyeon took a seat at his desk, taking out his tablet and pulling up the last known activity for his rival, Choi Siwon. It looked like the other man had absorbed yet another small-time gang into his own, killing off the ones who didn’t make his cut. New members also meant that he got their old territory, expanding SJ-M’s reach even more.

 

Junmyeon didn’t care much for expanding his territory so much as keeping what he already had close and guarded, and Siwon’s greed for power was understandable but irking to actually deal with. Especially when Junmyeon knew he’d been trying to get his hands on El Dorado’s territory for as long as they’d known each other.

 

He spent the rest of the morning and a majority of lunch hours coming up with a counter move that would leave Siwon hurting, deciding to take a break when his pangs of hunger became too strong to ignore.

 

He stretched, locking his tablet back into his desk before beginning the trek down the hallways and back upstairs. His expression was more neutral now, but still no one dared to talk to him. It was probably a good thing, considering that one dumb sentence might send Junmyeon over the line again.

 

There wasn’t much of a crowd when Junmyeon reentered the restaurant, the lunch rush long over. There were a few halmeonies sitting around eating jjigae and a boy in a school uniform sitting at a table by himself.

 

The server was at his table when Junmyeon sat down, nodding when he told her to bring him some gamjatang. He leaned back in his seat, eyes closing momentarily as he took a breath. When he reopened them, he saw that the boy had taken a seat across from them. Taking another deep breath, Junmyeon shut his eyes again, hoping that when he opened his eyes again, the boy would be out of sight.

 

No such luck.

 

Eyes narrowing, Junmyeon studied the boy more closely. He didn’t look too young, but not like he was a teenager either. There was still baby fat in his cheeks and his hair was combed out of his face, exposing bold brows furrowed in what could’ve been a glare but was probably just resting bitch-face.

 

“What do you want, kid?” Junmyeon asked after a few moments of them both staring each other down.

 

“To be home with my dogs,” the boy answered tonelessly, “but instead, I have to be here talking to you.”

 

Junmyeon’s eyebrows raised so high that he was sure they were well into his hairline.

 

“And why, pray tell, do you ‘have’ to be here?”

 

The boy did scowl this time, lips pursing like he was trying to swallow a bitter pill.

 

“Because apparently, you’re the jerk who left me and appa. It took me a while to find you, but now that I have, I want answers.”

 

Junmyeon blinked, and then blinked again. He could feel a headache begin to throb under his temples as something unpleasant coiled in his gut.

 

“You’re going to have to be clearer about what you mean, kid. Last I checked, I didn’t have relations with anyone who had a child.”

 

Sehun’s brows were so drawn that it looked they were about to become one.

 

“My name isn’t kid. It’s Park Sehun, I’m Park Chanyeol’s son.”

 

Junmyeon wracked his brain as the name pinged some recognition in him, and it only took a few moments before it came to him.

 

It had been over a decade, but Junmyeon remembered the tall then-college student. He’d been playing guitar at a bar Junmyeon frequented, hair a wildfire red that blazed under the stage lights. He’d bought the kid a drink for his hard work, and one thing had led to another with the two of them spending a very satisfying night together. He’d show up at the bar every once in a while, and Chanyeol would follow him back to a hotel room where they would spend their time sleeping and fucking. Junmyeon had felt himself slipping into a dangerous routine, so he stopped visiting the bar, not wanting to deal with the feelings the college student had begin to stir in him nor wanting to risk getting Chanyeol in the sights of any of his enemies.

 

They’d never been in contact again.

 

“Chanyeol’s? So…he found a wife, then? Good for him,” Junmyeon sighed. “It doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

 

Sehun looked like he was trembling, and Junmyeon was puzzled trying to figure out over what when the boy finally spoke.

 

“No. He’s the one who had me, and he did it alone because the other person just up and disappeared from his life.” Sehun spat. “Three guesses as to who it could’ve been.”

 

Junmyeon took a very deep breath, knowing that no amount of temple-rubbing could quell the pounding in his head or the slow constriction of his lungs at the realization.

 

“You’re telling me that…that I’m…” Junmyeon couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

 

Sehun scoffed, crossing his arms. Junmyeon would’ve been annoyed at how imperious the eleven-year-old was trying to present himself had he not been busy trying to stave off an attack.

 

“Nice to meet you too, _abeoji_.”

 

There was a clatter of dishes breaking as the server dropped her tray, eyes wide as she froze in the middle of bringing Junmyeon’s food.

 

Funnily enough, Junmyeon could relate to the sight of the potatoes and bones splattered on the ground, the spicy broth pooling into the cracks of the tiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls do me a favor and leave me your thoughts! I love feedback and am starved for attention to both receive and lavish~~
> 
> See y'all next week ;3


	2. Congratulations, It’s a Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sassy father and son, cont'd
> 
> soft, soft appa and son interacts
> 
> sprinklings of backstory *jazz hands*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdjashdkas idk about y'all but it actually hurt waiting the entire week to post this but alas, i need to keep some cushion for written content in order to keep updates as regular as i can :')
> 
> also, thank you so much to everyone who commented on the first chapter! i was actually blown away by the enthusiasm and i love y'all uwu
> 
> anyways, onto the content! enjoy~

“So, why did you leave?”

 

Junmyeon kept staring at Sehun, trying to find the pieces of himself in the boy. He had nice brows and his cheeks were soft, he supposed, but Sehun was still young and might grow out of them. There was a hint of Chanyeol in his mouth maybe, but way he glared reminded Junmyeon of himself.

 

The similarities were too real, and Junmyeon focused instead on the boy’s gaze.

 

“How did you find me?” he demanded.

 

Sehun scowled.

 

“I asked first.”

 

“So? You answer my question and I might answer yours.”

 

Sehun looked at him skeptically, but Junmyeon knew how to intimidate an answer out of someone well by now, and an eleven-year-old boy was a piece of cake.

 

Bristling, Sehun gave Junmyeon the most defiant look he could. The older man leaned back in his chair, arms crossing as he returned the look with an unimpressed quirk of his lips and a cocked brow.

 

“I have absolutely no reservations about kicking you out of my restaurant, kid―”

 

“My name is _Sehun_.”

 

“―if you want to talk, you listen to what I say and _do_ it.” Junmyeon finished as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

 

Sehun’s brow twitched, and the corner of his lip curled before he let out an angry breath.

 

“I found my birth certificate the other day and your name was on it. Googling you pulls up your restaurant. It’s not that far from my school.”

 

Junmyeon closed his eyes, breathing in deep. He knew it’d been a mistake to give Chanyeol his real name instead of continuing with his alias, but he’d already been falling deep by that point, and it had been one of the reasons he’d used to convince himself to put an end to things. At least he’d never gotten around to telling Chanyeol about the real nature of his job.

 

“How much did Chanyeol tell you about me?”

 

Sehun’s jaw clenched, and he looked off to the side. His shoulders hunched a little, and Junmyeon was able to read the bitterness and insecurity as clear as day.

 

“Not a lot,” was all he muttered.

 

If Junmyeon wasn’t as emotionally strained as he currently was, he would’ve pulled a proper answer out of the stubborn boy.

 

“Does he know you’re here?”

 

The boy’s lip jutted out, belligerence written out clear on his features.

 

“No. And he won’t find out I came here either.”

 

Junmyeon almost barked out a laugh. Was that a _threat_? Did he just get threatened by a twig of an eleven-year-old?

 

His traitorous mind reminded him that this moody child was most likely his son.

 

“You’re right. He won’t. Because, you’re going to go home to your dogs, tell Chanyeol you were at a friend’s house, and forget all about me. There’s a reason I didn’t stick around.”

 

Sehun’s eyes grew hard and shiny, and _shit_ , Junmyeon did not have the energy or patience to deal with the boy if he actually cried.

 

“ _Why_ ? That’s whole reason I came here. Why did you leave him? What did he do that was so awful that you decided you didn’t want him anymore? I know he’s a little clumsy, and he’s lamer than should be allowed, but he’s the nicest person in the world and he’s always there for you when you need him, so _why_?”

 

Junmyeon was taken aback by the outburst, and he swallowed thickly, throat suddenly dry. There was no reason for Sehun’s words to make his chest feel tight, fingers twitching for what, he didn’t know.

 

After a moment, Junmyeon drew himself back. He locked down everything: expression, posture, aura. Sehun noticed the change with wariness, and his fingers clenched involuntarily.

 

“I’m not the kind of man to settle down. I have no interest in love, in having a spouse and kids waiting at home. Even if I did, I’m too absorbed in my work. I’m sorry if you came here expecting some sort of tearful reunion and me promising to get back together with Chanyeol or something like that, but it’s not happening. He was fun while he lasted, and I’m sure you’re a decent kid, but I have no interest in being a part of your lives.”

 

He watched as Sehun tried to hide the shaking of his hands, and the boy probably didn’t realize that he was trembling all over as he ducked his head, biting his lip. Junmyeon had given him a lot to process, and none of it was good. The tightness in Junmyeon’s chest had constricted into something painful, and he wanted nothing more than to have Sehun out of sight so he could feel like he could breathe again.

 

Finally, Sehun looked back at Junmyeon again, and there was both reproach and disappointment in his gaze that seemed so out of place on his young face.

 

“I’m going to make you eat your words, old man.”

 

Then, he grabbed his backpack and shoved his chair back, whirling around and all but stalking out of the restaurant. Junmyeon watched him go blankly, unable to name the chaos of emotions circling in his head and gut.

 

Irritation bloomed when he realized that despite Sehun being gone, his chest still hurt.

 

✦      ✦      ✦

 

Chanyeol was absolutely dead fucking tired when he got home, the clock showing that it was well past 2 A.M. as he trudged through the door. The only thing that cheered him up was Toben jumping at his ankles, tail wagging furiously as he panted happily up at him.

 

Chanyeol hung his keys on the little guitar key holder on the wall that held Sehun’s own pair before bending down to give Toben the affection he deserved. The father could already feel himself relax as Toben alternated between licking at his fingers and trying to headbutt his large palms.

 

He stayed there for a few moments before stretching back up and heading to the kitchen. The first thing he did was check if the jjigae was still there, sighing when he saw it was. He even looked in the freezer to see if any of the emergency frozen dinners had been eaten, but they were all accounted for too. Glancing over the fruit bowl, he saw that there was still the same number of bananas and apples that there had been this morning.

 

Chanyeol frowned, knowing that Sehun most likely hadn’t eaten dinner. He tried not to be too worried, but he couldn’t help it considering that he’d noticed how Sehun had seemed to be more withdrawn lately. He’d been trying to give the boy some space to let him sort out his things in peace without the feeling of Chanyeol breathing down his back, but if Sehun was letting his health suffer due to whatever this was, the father didn’t think he could try to mind his own business.

 

As much as he hated being a nosy, nagging parent, he told himself it was necessary in order to make sure that Sehun didn’t get hurt if he didn’t have to.

 

Lucky for them both, tomorrow (technically today) was Saturday and they had made plans to spend the day together. Chanyeol was sure he could fit a heart to heart somewhere between video games and going to the theater to watch the latest superhero movie.

 

Yawning, Chanyeol went to his bedroom, shedding off his work clothes and putting them in the hamper before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He pulled on a shirt to sleep in before picking up Toben and sitting down on the bed.

 

Stifling another yawn, he pulled up the chat he and Baekhyun had.

 

Byun Baekhyun was his best friend, and he had been by Chanyeol’s side their entire lives. They had drifted apart during high school, and when they’d gone off to college, communication was far and few between. Which was why Chanyeol had been shocked when he’d told Baekhyun about his pregnancy that the other man had gone from occasionally texting a few times a month to becoming one of his biggest pillars of support during the most trying time of his life.

 

Sure, Chanyeol had had his mother and older sister there to help, but Baekhyun managed to somehow be there for all of his biggest milestones and even the little moments while still balancing his own degree in veterinary school. Chanyeol wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to handle his antepartum depression if it weren’t for him. He and Baekhyun became more active part of each other’s lives again, and Sehun grew up with a cheeky uncle who loved to both spoil and tease him.

 

Sometimes, Chanyeol felt like Sehun confided more in Baekhyun than he did in him, and while the thought stung him more than he liked to admit, he just hoped that his friend might be able to shed more light on whatever might be ailing Sehun.

 

After shooting off a few texts, he made sure to plug his phone in and check his alarm for the morning before finally burrowing under the covers, feeling Toben curl up behind him, a warm, comforting weight pressed against his back.

 

At last, Chanyeol let himself fall asleep.

 

✦      ✦      ✦

 

The first thing Junmyeon had done was go straight back downstairs to Yoon and Kyungsoo.

 

“Out,” was all he uttered lowly.

 

Kyungsoo stepped back from Yoon, the latter covered in more bruises and hanging more awkwardly than the last time Junmyeon had seen him. Kyungsoo didn’t even need to look at Junmyeon’s face, having heard everything he’d needed to in the tone the older had used.

 

His wide eyes flickered up to meet with one of Yoon’s (the other had swollen shut), tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth as he sent him a look of what could’ve been pity had Yoon known Kyungsoo had emotions.

 

“If you hold your tongue, he may just make it quick.”

 

Kyungsoo knew it was an impossible feat for the broken man, and when Yoon whimpered as Junmyeon drew close, it only confirmed his suspicions. He turned, going for the door as Junmyeon picked up a hard leather whip.

 

“Wait.”

 

Kyungsoo paused, stilling in his spot but not turning.

 

“I want everything you can find on Park Chanyeol and Park Sehun.”

 

Kyungsoo had filed the names away as soon as Junmyeon had said them.

 

“I’ll have everything sent to you by the time you’re finished.”

 

Junmyeon said nothing else, so Kyungsoo took his leave. The whip whistled through the air before cracking against Yoon’s flesh, and his wet howl of agony was cut off when Kyungsoo shut the door, leaving the hallway deafeningly silent.

 

Kyungsoo looked down at his hands, still covered in Yoon’s fluids, and his nose wrinkled in disgust. First, he’d clean himself up, then he’d look up Park Chanyeol and Park Sehun.

 

As he made his way down the hallway, he wondered why Chanyeol’s name sounded so familiar.

 

✦      ✦      ✦

 

Chanyeol’s alarm went off and he let it do so for long enough that Sehun eventually shoved the door open and turned it off for him, Vivi trailing in after him. The father blearily peaked out from under the blanket, squinting up at his son before lifting the covers and scooting back. Sehun didn’t bother coming into his room in the morning unless he wanted to cuddle. Of course, the boy was too old to ask by this point, and Chanyeol wasn’t mean enough to tease him when he was secretly pleased that his son still needed him as well as his own love for snuggles.

 

Sehun picked up Vivi and placed him down on the bed next to Toben before climbing in himself. Chanyeol lowered the blanket back down as Sehun burrowed into his chest, bony elbows and knees digging into the taller. Chanyeol sleepily rubbed the boy’s back, knowing that Sehun would speak if he wanted to.

 

“What’s for breakfast?” Sehun mumbled against Chanyeol’s shirt.

 

Chanyeol yawned, breath ruffling the top of the boy’s hair.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Can we have hotteok?”

 

Chanyeol hummed.

 

“Brown sugar and bananas?”

 

Sehun made a pleased noise and Chanyeol chuckled, squeezing the younger once before drawing the covers off and thus gaining a very unhappy noise from his son.

 

“Come on, up. Go brush your teeth and I’ll do mine. And because you’re a good child o’mine, please take Vivi and Toben out while I make breakfast.”

 

Sehun whined, the sound hiccupping into a surprised shriek of laughter when Chanyeol’s wiggling fingers tickled under his arms.

 

“Appa, noooo!”

 

“Hohoho, that’s what you get for not listening to what appa tells you. A delinquent dumpling, truly.” Chanyeol cackled as he moved onto Sehun’s neck and making the boy wheeze, trying to squirm away. “Ah, I miss the days when you used to believe me when I threatened to eat you. You used to be so well-behaved,” Chanyeol shook his head as he sighed exaggeratedly.

 

Sehun managed to plead out for mercy, promising to get up and Chanyeol finally stopped. The boy sent his father a pout as he quickly got out of bed, as if not trusting him not to attack again.

 

Wise boy.

 

Chanyeol rose, stretching and leaving Toben and Vivi to laze on the bed as he freshened up.

 

He went to the kitchen when he finished, hearing the dogs scamper across the apartment as Sehun called for them. Then came the sound of the door opening and closing, and Chanyeol turned on the radio in the windowsill above the sink before getting out what he needed to make breakfast.

 

Sehun came back when Chanyeol had started stacking up the first set of hotteok, Vivi and Toben zeroing in on their water bowls as Sehun came over and planted his face into Chanyeol’s back. His nose was like a cold little block of ice, making Chanyeol jump, and he could feel the boy snicker behind him. He let Sehun do as he pleased for a minute before reaching back to pat him on the hip.

 

“Start eating, otherwise they’ll go cold.”

 

Sehun pressed his face in harder, doing an action too rough to be called nuzzling before moving aside to grab the plate of hotteok and the syrup. Satisfied, Chanyeol portioned out some from his next batch for the dogs, plopping them down into their bowls and watching fondly as they started going at the pancakes, loud smacking noises resounding. He ruffled Sehun’s hair as he passed him.

 

“I’m guessing they’re good if you’re already almost done,” he chuckled.

 

Sehun nodded, swallowing the mouthful he had before speaking.

 

“Yeah, thanks, appa.”

 

Chanyeol went back to the stove, finishing off the rest of the hotteok before joining Sehun at the table.

 

“So, I was looking at movie times for _Captain Marvel_ , and there’s a showing for 2:15. That’ll give us enough time to eat lunch and head over to the theater, yeah?” Chanyeol proposed, and Sehun nodded again. “Now, what do you say to playing some FIFA after this? I’m looking forward to beating your little tween butt.”

 

Sehun gave him a tired look, and for a moment, it was a wonder as to who the parent was and who the child was.

 

“Appa, you’ve only beaten me like twice. We play every weekend.”

 

Chanyeol pouted.

 

“I have definitely beaten you more than two times!”

 

“I still have the save files, appa.”

 

“You can’t pull receipts on me, you’re like eleven.”

 

“An eleven-year-old who regularly beats you at FIFA.”

 

“Let’s not forget who provides you pocket money, Sehun-ah.”

 

“…save files? Never heard of them.”

 

“Hm. Good dumpling.”

 

✦      ✦      ✦

 

Three and a half games of FIFA later, Sehun imposed a break so that he could go pee and Chanyeol took the chance to check his texts.

 

Baekhyun had finally replied, saying that no, Sehun hadn’t told him anything, but that it may be something at school if he had to guess.

 

Chanyeol had made a note on his phone compiled with possible reasons why Sehun wouldn’t be eating, and he added bullying and (bad?) grades underneath eating disorders and possible depression. He chewed on his lower lip, the thought of Sehun being plagued by any of them made him feel sick.

 

He felt himself approaching a dangerous eddy of worry and paranoia that produced worst possible situation after worst possible situation, all drawing back on the base that he was a failure of a father who couldn’t even be there properly for his son.

 

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol did his best to shut that train of thought down. He remembered what his mother had told him, that just because Sehun went through his own issues didn’t mean it was Chanyeol’s fault. Sehun was his own person and Chanyeol wasn’t responsible for everything that affected him.

 

It was still hard to keep in mind, however, when all Chanyeol could remember was how he had done everything for Sehun, unwilling to let his son fall when he could help him. The knowledge that Sehun was growing up and would need him less and less as time went by was bittersweet with the feeling of both pride and vague, aching emptiness.

 

Baekhyun had warned Chanyeol about that, too: that Chanyeol was so wrapped up in being Sehun’s appa that he forgot who he himself was at times. It never failed to make Chanyeol feel called out and his gut churn at the implication, but deep down, he knew Baekhyun was right, which was why he let him and Jongdae drag him out for a night out once a month.

 

Still in his musings, he didn’t even notice Sehun’s return, startling a little when the boy flung himself unceremoniously on their couch, head plopping down on Chanyeol’s thigh.

 

“You know you’re going to drain your battery if you leave your phone on like that all the time, appa. Give the poor thing a break.”

 

Chanyeol glanced down to see that his phone was still open on the notes and he mentally scolded himself for being an idiot before locking the screen. His fingers had reflexively started massaging Sehun’s scalp, and he took a breath as he decided now was as good as any time as ever to talk.

 

“Sehun-ah…” he began in a quiet tone, trying not to sound too much of anything and consequently put the boy on edge, “I was hoping that we could discuss what’s been going on with you, because I’ve noticed some things that have been a little concerning.”

 

Sehun’s eyes were closed, and there was a crease in his brow that belied the way he laid still. Toben and Vivi were sitting at the foot of the couch, and Sehun dropped an arm so that he could pet whichever curly puppy reached his hand first.

 

Knowing that Sehun wasn’t going to speak yet, Chanyeol continued.

 

“You haven’t been eating properly, Sehun-ah. And sometimes, you draw in on yourself. I wanted to give you your space, but you’ve just been looking so tired that I couldn’t just stand by anymore. I’ve been wracking my brain on what it could be, but there’s still so many possibilities.”

 

Sehun still didn’t open his eyes.

 

“What do you think is wrong with me, appa?”

 

Chanyeol frowned at the loaded question, but powered through.

 

“An eating disorder, depression, bullying, any mix of those…”

 

Sehun snorted, and he finally looked up at Chanyeol, reaching up to press his thumb against the furrow of his father’s brow.

 

“And how would you fix me if it were all three?”

 

Chanyeol’s expression grew serious, and his hand moved from Sehun’s hair to cup his cheek.

 

“I may not be around as much as I want to be, but I would do whatever is necessary to make sure that you get whatever help you need. There is no problem too big or complex when you have me around, okay?”

 

Sehun’s breath hitched, and Chanyeol watched as the boy’s eyes grew watery. The younger turned, burying his face in Chanyeol’s shirt, and Chanyeol stroked his hair again patiently.

 

It was a few moments before Sehun drew back a little, just enough so that when he spoke, Chanyeol would be able to hear him.

 

“You know that I love you, right, appa?”

 

Chanyeol hummed, unsure of where this was going but more than willing to listen.

 

“Of course. I love you, too, Sehun-ah.”

 

Sehun took a deep, shuddering breath.

 

“Some of my classmates were saying some things…and it had me in a not-so good place. They were saying things about…about us.”

 

Chanyeol’s stomach dropped, and it all clicked into place.

 

Male carriers weren’t particularly common, and societal expectations on them were clear, any deviation from them resulted in being cast across an invisible boundary into the category of other.

 

The fact that Chanyeol had gotten pregnant in college, dropped out of said college in the middle of his program, was still unmarried and didn’t even have a significant other, and worked overtime didn’t endear him to most. There were only a few people who had bothered to get to know Chanyeol past the surface, so his inner circle was decidedly small.

 

He knew a lot of the other parents didn’t like him, but that hadn’t stopped him from volunteering when parent services were required and he went to every parent-teacher meeting because fuck what they thought as long as Sehun was getting what he needed.

 

Sehun getting bullied at school was heavily a product of the parents’ own prejudices soaking into their children’s mindsets, and while Chanyeol knew that it wasn’t completely on the kids, he also knew he wouldn’t hesitate in putting them back in their place if he ever caught one of them.

 

“Sehun-ah…” Chanyeol began, swallowing as he tried to figure out how to continue.

 

“I didn’t want to, but a part of me _believed_ them, appa.” Sehun choked, and Chanyeol’s hand stilled. “That you never got anywhere in life because of me.  _I’m_ the reason you didn’t get to finish your degree and why abeoji didn’t stick around. You have to work all the time for us, and you never even complain when people are rude to you just because you’re a single dad and a carrier. It’s not _fair_.”

 

Chanyeol felt his own eyes sting, and he made Sehun turn his head to look up at him, cradling Sehun’s cheeks firmly.

 

“Listen up, because even though I will repeat myself however many times I need to, I want it to stick the first time.”

 

Sehun sniffled, and Chanyeol thumbed away his tears as he nodded.

 

“Good. I didn’t finish my degree, because I couldn’t handle pregnancy stress and architecture stress at the same time. That’s just the circumstance of things, and it is _not_ on you. I’d rather have you than a degree, anyway. There’s no question about that. As for your abeoji…that’s a whole box that I wanted to unpack slowly. I’m sorry for not telling you more about him sooner, Sehun-ah… I was just a little scared about what you’d think of me if you knew more about the situation.”

 

Sehun’s brow furrowed, and he sent Chanyeol a slant of the lips.

 

“Appa, I have seen you trip over your shoelaces and drop all of our groceries in the parking lot. Not to mention whenever an attractive man talks to you, you turn into a mess. I don’t think of you badly for any of that, it’s practically impossible by this point. You’re _my_ appa, and I’m happy with the way you are. Even if you nag a lot. And are overprotective.”

 

Chanyeol pinched Sehun’s nose to try to cover up the emotions that had welled up in him at his son’s sincerity.

 

“Brat,” he huffed as Sehun made a nasally protesting noise. “Back to your abeoji…you know that I met him while I was doing my performing gig. He bought me a drink, so I chatted with him for a bit. We both liked each other so we spent the night together. We liked each other so much that we spent multiple nights together.”

 

“What did you two do?”

 

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Chanyeol avoided Sehun’s curious gaze.

 

“Adult things. I’ll tell you more when you’re older.”

 

“Well, he put me in you, didn’t he?”

 

Chanyeol choked on his spit.

 

“H–How much do you actually know about how babies are made, Sehun-ah?”

 

“Men put babies in other people, duh. I don’t know how it’s done yet, though. I don’t really care about that anyhow, because I don’t want a kid. I’m happy with me, Vivi, and Toben being the only kids in this house, thank you very much.”

 

Chanyeol stared at Sehun for a moment before bursting into laughter, much to the younger’s annoyance.

 

“Omo, you precious dumpling. Please never change, Sehun-ah.” Chanyeol chuckled as he wiped the tears that had sprung to his eyes.

 

Sehun crossed his arms, still displeased.

 

“Anyways, what happened? You were still telling the story.”

 

Chanyeol sombered at that, something sad and hurt flickering in his big eyes and Sehun almost regretted asking. What he did acknowledge was the stab of irritation that flared up at Junmyeon for even putting that look on his appa’s face in the first place.

 

“He just stopped coming to the bar one day. He’d always maintained a certain level of distance to the point where I never asked questions, so I had no way of contacting him. A month later, I started feeling nauseous and couldn’t stop throwing up at everything, but it took four pregnancy sticks and a trip to the doctor later to confirm that I did indeed have a growing dumpling in my belly. That’s you, in case you didn’t realize.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes when Chanyeol poked him in the cheek, but he was internally processing everything Chanyeol had told him. There was still one question gnawing at him, however.

 

“You know, I found my birth certificate the other day… You know his name, so why didn’t you try looking for him?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes flickered to the clock they had hanging above the TV.

 

“Ah, it’s getting close to lunch, isn’t it? Come on, let’s get dressed so we can go to that burger place you like.”

 

Sehun let himself be ushered up and off the sofa, watching as Chanyeol walked down the hallway to his bedroom with too-measured steps.

 

His father’s change of subject may not have been smooth, but it was clearly effective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bam bam! more mystery :3
> 
> next chapter enters siwon, some beagle line interacts, and a surprise (but tagged) pair >:3


	3. Simmering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intro choi siwon, beagle line, and a steamy pair ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for the continued love and support for adeul! i always look forward to y'all's comments (๑>◡<๑)
> 
> this chapter definitely introduces some well-loved charas and ends on a rather spicy note so enjoy

**Park Chanyeol **

**Age:** 31

 **Birthdate:** November 27, 1987

 **Sex:** Male (carrier)

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Nationality:** Korean

 **Height:** 186 cm

 **Home Town:** Seoul, South Korea

 **Work:** Manager (Lotte Hotel)

 **University:** Yonsei 2005-2007 (incomplete)

 **Family:** Park Sehun (son), Lee Youngmi (mother), Park Sungjin (father), Park Yoora (sister)

 

** Park Sehun **

**Age:** 11

 **Birthdate:** April 12, 2008

 **Sex:** Male

 **Blood Type:** AB

 **Nationality:** Korean

 **Height:** 146 cm

 **Home Town:** Seoul, South Korea

 **School:** Geulyang

 **Family:** Park Chanyeol (carrier father), Kim Junmyeon (father)

 

Those were just the first things that came up when Kyungsoo had searched the two, and he stared at the information as if the name listed for Sehun’s father would change if he glared at it hard enough.

 

After a while, he finally set the tablet down, processing what he had just learned.

 

He remembered Chanyeol now, Junmyeon had asked him to do a cursory check on him years ago, and Kyungsoo hadn’t discovered anything deeper than him being a college student. He definitely would have remembered if Chanyeol had been listed as a carrier then, but there was a special level of security for that information if the person so wished, and Kyungsoo hadn’t dug deeper since Junmyeon hadn’t asked him to.

 

He had a feeling that he wasn’t the only one who regretted that decision now.

 

Kyungsoo eyed Junmyeon’s desk, specifically the drawer where he knew the older man kept the good shit. Pulling out his trusty lock pick, Kyungsoo worked his magic on the drawer until it clicked and he could open it.

 

He took out the scotch and two glasses, pouring out a generous amount before leaving the bottle on the table. He took a good swallow of his own, amber liquid burning down his throat.

 

Properly prepared, Kyungsoo picked up the tablet again.

 

✦      ✦      ✦

 

Junmyeon came in some time later, and Kyungsoo normally would’ve raised a brow at the fact that the older man hadn’t changed out of his suit and the flecks of blood left in places Junmyeon hadn’t caught, hair falling over his forehead as wearily as the man himself, but he actually felt some sympathy for the other this time.

 

Neither said anything as Junmyeon came over, falling into his seat heavily. He snatched up the scotch, head tossing back as he all but chugged it, the line of his throat undulating with each swallow of the harsh drink.

 

Glass empty, Junmyeon set it down against the hardwood of his desk with a resounding thunk. Finally, his gaze flickered over to Kyungsoo, and the shorter handed him the tablet.

 

Kyungsoo could tell the exact moment Junmyeon read the copy of Sehun’s birth certificate, threads of defeat and resignation weaving into the lines of his face.

 

“So,” Kyungsoo began in a flat tone.

 

“So.” Junmyeon repeated humorlessly.

 

“What are you going to do about this?”

 

Junmyeon’s mouth twisted, and Kyungsoo knew he had asked a question that Junmyeon had been battling over with himself, but Kyungsoo’s patience also only ran so far.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Kyungsoo’s feelings on the wide breadth of Junmyeon’s response practically stifled the room.

 

“Look, I go on with my life, they go on with theirs. Chanyeol could’ve found me if he wanted to, but he didn’t. He’s fine without me, and I am more than fine without them.”

 

“A little birdy told me all about how a certain school boy showed up at the restaurant today. And if his parting words mean anything, he’ll be back.”

 

“And I will make it clear that he is not welcome. He’s eleven. I have toppled entire gangs before. I can handle a child.”

 

“What if he cries? You hate crying.”

 

Junmyeon’s nose wrinkled, and Kyungsoo sighed.

 

“If you think this is the way to go, I won’t interfere. It’s _your_ family.”

 

A variety of emotions washed over Junmyeon’s face at that, and Kyungsoo knew that any more cheek on his part would probably have the older man pulling out his gun.

 

“Call me if you need me, then.”

 

Junmyeon halted Kyungsoo before he could get up, tapping the rim of his glass, and Kyungsoo’s lip twitched as he reached over to pour out more scotch for the elder.

 

Finished, Kyungsoo lifted his own glass and raised it to Junmyeon, the other mimicking the motion as they both took a swig.

 

“Have fun, hyung.” Kyungsoo tossed over his shoulder as he left.

 

Junmyeon looked down at the tablet, and there was a selca pulled up on it. Chanyeol had an arm slung around Sehun’s shoulders, grinning brightly as he made half a heart with Sehun, the boy looking exasperated at having to complete the other half but doing so anyway.

 

Junmyeon felt the ache in his chest again.

 

✦      ✦      ✦

 

“You fed the pups, right, Sehun-ah?”

 

Chanyeol called as he checked his hair in the mirror, satisfied with the swoop of his bangs. He smoothed out the rumple of his shirt, refusing to tuck it into jeans lest Sehun give him one of those looks that an eleven-year shouldn’t have had perfected at his age.

 

“Yes, appa.”

 

Sehun was sitting on Chanyeol’s bed, legs swinging against the frame as he scrolled through his phone. The cardigan Chanyeol had picked out earlier was gone, replaced with a leather jacket he thought had gotten lost. Humming, he put it on, pleased with how the fit was still comfortable.

 

“So, are you and Jongin planning on any deviation from the usual plans of playing _Overwatch_?” Chanyeol questioned as he grabbed his wallet.

 

Sehun slipped his phone into his pocket, getting up and following his father out.

 

“Jongin wanted to watch a movie, so we’ll probably do that. Jongin’s dad will probably order takeout for us again.”

 

Chanyeol frowned at the mention of the other man. He’d never gotten along too well with him, but it was clear that he loved Jongin and it wasn’t like he neglected to provide for him either, so Chanyeol always did his best to be civil with him.

 

“I’d say something about him trying to cook for you two for once, but I remember Jongin’s story about the burnt pans that ended up having to be replaced.”

 

Sehun didn’t comment, well used to Chanyeol’s prickliness for Jongin’s father. He didn’t mind the man himself. He always let them stay up late, bought them however much takeout they wanted, and let them do as they wanted. In truth, Sehun sometimes liked hanging out at Jongin’s more than at his own place. Whenever he and Jongin were over at Sehun’s place, Jongin ended up gravitating to activities that Chanyeol could join them in, and it always turned into a familial thing as opposed to a friend gathering.

 

It wasn’t that Sehun hated it, but sometimes a boy just wanted to goof off and play shooting games with his best friend sans parents.

 

✦      ✦      ✦

 

Chanyeol and Sehun spent the walk over to Jongin’s bickering over predictions on Park Minyoung’s current drama, the father pinching Sehun’s side whenever the boy got too biting with his retorts. Sehun was still learning on how blunt he could be without being hurtful, but that was what Chanyeol was there for. The father also had the feeling that Jongin never really commented on Sehun’s snark, too sweet a kid to do so.

 

They finally put an end on their debate of whether Minyoung’s character was actually going to steal the files from President’s desk or not when they reached Jongin’s apartment, ringing the doorbell and waiting for Jongin or his father to come to the door.

 

Internally, Chanyeol hoped for Jongin, but alas, he thought as he met eyes with who answered, you can’t always get what you wished for.

 

“Evening, Choi.” Chanyeol greeted, trying not to let his lips purse at the father opposite him.

 

“Hello, Park.”

 

Choi Siwon had one arm behind the door, the other pressed up against the frame as he cocked a brow at Chanyeol, the straight slope of his nose leading down to a tiny, defined mouth that was curving up a little too much to the right for Chanyeol’s liking. His hair had started to unstyle from the slicked back look he usually wore, locks falling across his forehead.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t even going to get into the fact that the other man was wearing a tight white shirt that left no muscle to the imagination, sweatpants clinging to full thighs.

 

After a moment, Chanyeol realized that Siwon’s own gaze was slowly roving, and an amalgamation of emotions simmered under his skin when he further realized that the other man was also checking him out.

 

Jongin appeared by Siwon’s side, already dressed in pajamas and waving at Sehun.

 

Sehun waved back, and Chanyeol swallowed thickly, brow furrowing as he internally scolded himself for having a moment of weakness. Hand placed on the small of his son’s back, he pushed him forward toward Siwon.

 

“Please look after our Sehunnie,” Chanyeol said over Sehun’s grumbling.

 

Siwon smiled at the boy, expression a soft one that Chanyeol had only ever seen him reserve for Jongin and Sehun, watching as the older man’s dimples appeared as if by magic.

 

“Of course. We’re happy to have Sehun over any time,” Siwon replied as Jongin nodded happily in agreement.

 

Chanyeol nodded stiffly, arms crossing under Siwon’s gaze when he didn’t know what to do with them.

 

“Well, I’ll be by in the morning to pick up Sehun, then.” Chanyeol said finally, sending the boy a quick but firm glance. “At least try to go to bed before midnight this time, okay?”

 

Sehun tossed him a side eye.

 

“No promises.”

 

Siwon barked out a laugh, the sound filling up every nook and cranny of the space around them, and Chanyeol threw a glare at the older man. Siwon’s cheeky smirk returned, and Chanyeol felt his brows pinch.

 

“Well, I’ll let you get going, Park. Don’t want to keep the boys waiting, do we?” Siwon prompted, and based on the way he eyed Chanyeol’s leather jacket, he had a feeling he wasn’t talking about their sons.

 

Ignoring the not-so-unpleasant tingles in his stomach, Chanyeol turned and started making his way down the hall.

 

“Goodnight, Choi.”

 

“Hope you manage to have fun, Park.”

 

Teeth gritting, Chanyeol swore to himself that he was going to have so much fun he was going to make sure Siwon felt it all the way over in his damn apartment.

 

✦      ✦      ✦

 

Chanyeol was still scowling when he walked into his and his friends’ regular hangout, and Baekhyun’s eyebrow raised into his hairline as Jongdae’s mouth curled up.

 

“Okay, we see you.” Jongdae whistled when Chanyeol sat down next to him at the bar.

 

The father blinked, mood forgotten in favor of confusion at Baekhyun and Jongdae’s reactions. He ordered a beer while waiting for either of them to explain.

 

“Chanyeol, you do know that every time you wear that you end up getting laid, right?” Baekhyun’s brow had lowered some, but now his own amusement mirrored Jongdae’s.

 

Chanyeol opened his mouth to refute the point, but then he actually thought about it and paused.

 

“Oh.”

 

And then:

 

“But Sehun found it for me. Does it still count?”

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes.

 

“And here we thought you were finally going to live a little and snag a date for once. Turns out Sehun just has better fashion sense than you.”

 

Chanyeol pouted.

 

“But cardigans are comfortable! And warm!”

 

Baekhyun chuckled as he took a sip of his drink.

 

“It screams domestic and parent, Yeol. Just because it’s true doesn’t mean you can’t branch out every once in a while.”

 

Chanyeol sighed, thanking the bartender when she slid over the beer he’d ordered, condensation slick and cold against his fingers as he raised it to drink.

 

“I got distracted by the jacket, but you looked a mix of horny and ticked when you came in, so I’m guessing Siwon is well?”

 

Chanyeol choked on his beer, sputtering a little at Jongdae’s not-so-innocently timed question.

 

Baekhyun grinned around the mouth of his own bottle.

 

“Did he like the jacket, too?”

 

Chanyeol shot both of them glares as he felt his ears redden.

 

“I literally just got here. Why is the first thing you do is rib me?” He grumbled, making Jongdae coo and pat his arm as if he wasn’t half of the problem.

 

“Okay, now that we have fulfilled step three of our checklist—”

 

“Wait, what’s step one and two?”

 

“Step one, order beer. Step two, gossip about Chanyeol. Step three, remind Chanyeol why he is so lucky to have us as his besties, duh.”

 

“I wish you two weren’t my only friends.”

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun both sent him angelic smiles before Jongdae shifted a little, clearing his throat.

 

“I actually have some news I wanted to share with you both and I was hoping to get some advice on it…”

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun gave Jongdae their full attention, waiting curiously as the co-manager took a deep breath.

 

“I’m going to ask Minseok to marry me.”

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun faces immediately split into grins, bursting with happy exclamations as they crowded Jongdae from both sides and demanded more information.

 

Jongdae laughed, looking bright and joyous like he usually did whenever he mentioned his longtime partner.

 

“You guys know that we’ve been together for over four years now, but I knew that he was the one for me by, like, the third date. I know he doesn’t mind social conventions as much, but I want to show him that I just really love him and want to be there for him for as long as…as he wants me.” Jongdae had gotten a little bashful now, glancing down as he rubbed at his neck.

 

Chanyeol nudged him, waiting until Jongdae looked at him before speaking.

 

“Dae, you and Minseok are literally the most solid couple I’ve ever met. Everything you give to Minseok, he gives back just as good. I’m not going to speak for him, but I don’t think he’s going anywhere. Ever.”

 

Jongdae sent him an eye-crinkling smile at that, speaking volumes of relief and gratitude.

 

Baekhyun leaned over, chin digging into Jongdae’s shoulder as he blinked up at him.

 

“So, did you pick out a ring yet?”

 

Jongdae shook his head, taking a swig from his beer with his free hand so that he wouldn’t jostle Baekhyun because he was a good friend like that.

 

“I was hoping you guys would be willing to help me find one.”

 

Chanyeol clapped Jongdae on the shoulder, grinning so wide it looked like it hurt.

 

“Of course!” he crowed before sniffling. “I can’t believe you’re going to get _married_."

 

Jongdae pouted.

 

“He didn’t even say yes yet, Yeol-ah.”

 

Baekhyun snorted.

 

“You could propose to him with a squid ring chip, and he would say yes. Preceded by a kick, probably, but still a yes. Which is why you’re going to get our hyung a ring he deserves.”

 

Jongdae made a vague noise, looking down at the empty space on his own ring finger.

 

Baekhyun took Jongdae’s hand in his own, squeezing.

 

“Don’t stress so much. It’ll be fine. Despite your dino tendencies, you’re a good partner and Minseok loves you. And you have us, dummy.”

 

Chanyeol slung his arm around Jongdae’s shoulder, fingers resting on Baekhyun’s hair.

 

“The only thing you really have to worry about is who’s gonna be the best man, honestly.”

 

Jongdae sent him an affronted look, as if he couldn’t believe Chanyeol had even asked that.

 

“You’re going to be mine, and Baekhyun’s going to be Minseok’s, of course.”

 

Which was why, _of course_ , Chanyeol bought Jongdae’s next rounds.

 

✦      ✦      ✦

 

Junmyeon looked up from his tablet when Kyungsoo entered, closing out the page that had Sehun’s selcas on it. He knew Kyungsoo wouldn’t hold back on the side eyes or quips if he knew that Junmyeon was still looking into the boy after having gone over all the files already.

 

Any thoughts of his son flew out the window, however, when he realized that Kyungsoo’s striped button-up was completely soaked through, wet fabric clinging to a firm chest and defined abdomen. There was a familiar spark in his large eyes that had Junmyeon’s own darkening as he slowly put his tablet back in his desk and leaned back in his chair.

 

“A dish-boy upstairs slipped and spilled water on me. I was hoping I could borrow some clothes,” Kyungsoo explained in a deceptively neutral tone.

 

Junmyeon’s gaze was raking over the dripping fabric stuck to each defined muscle, and the line of his gaze burned a path up until it met Kyungsoo’s, thinly-veiled smolder matching unconcealed want.

 

“Well,” Junmyeon intoned just as neutrally, voice low, “don’t want you to catch a cold now, do we?”

 

They both knew that Kyungsoo had a change of clothes stashed away in the base somewhere; the nature of his duties making it more of a necessity than a what-if scenario.

 

That little bit of information was left unattended to when Kyungsoo reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt, revealing dampened skin with each twist of his fingers. Junmyeon leaned back in his seat further, legs parting slightly as he beckoned Kyungsoo forth. The shorter man stalked forward, wet shirt being plopped onto the floor as he reached Junmyeon, one hand going to grip the back of the chair, the other tangling into the silk of Junmyeon’s tie.

 

Junmyeon’s hand trailed over the waistband of Kyungsoo’s briefs, the dark material peeking over his jeans, water-logged and dark in patches.

 

“Hm, looks like these have to go, too.” Junmyeon murmured, fingers resting on the button of Kyungsoo’s jeans.

 

Kyungsoo’s grip tightened on the chair back, and he was close enough for Junmyeon to count each lash, breath fanning over Junmyeon’s own lips, smelling of the customary mint that Kyungsoo liked to take after eating.

 

“Why don’t you help me out of them then, _hyung_?”

 

The demureness of the words was belied by the way they rumbled out of Kyungsoo’s throat, and his hand had moved to card into Junmyeon’s hair, deceptively innocuous.

 

Junmyeon’s lips lifted, corners of his mouth sharp as he used deliberate slowness to push the button of Kyungsoo’s jeans open, fingers grazing teasingly over the bulge and making Kyungsoo’s own tighten warningly in Junmyeon’s dark tresses. Their gazes were locked, air practically waving in a heated haze as Junmyeon slowly unzipped Kyungsoo’s jeans.

 

Kyungsoo let out a sound like a growl when the older man finally slipped his hand inside, nails raking in reward against Junmyeon’s scalp. The hand that was wrapped around Junmyeon’s tie unwinding and going to his shoulder instead as his legs slipped through the sides of Junmyeon’s chair and solid thighs bracketed Junmyeon’s own. Kyungsoo slid into his lap with the fluidity of someone who’d done this many times before, weight bearing down on Junmyeon in a way they both knew he liked.

 

Junmyeon’s other hand trailed down the dewy skin of Kyungsoo’s back, hand curving over the swell of his second’s ass, digging in when Kyungsoo dipped down to nose at Junmyeon’s throat, plush lips giving way to hints of teeth flashing against the steadily climbing pulse point.

 

“You should know by now that you have to earn that, hyung.”

 

The hand Junmyeon had down Kyungsoo’s pants drew out, snaking up to grip under Kyungsoo’s jaw, fingers splaying against the soft of his cheek. They both sat there, challenge brimming like a flame in their dilated pupils as Junmyeon leaned in to brush lips with Kyungsoo, the shorter’s fingers loosening their grip just enough to allow the movement.

 

“You say that as if you don’t love this part as much as I do.” Junmyeon enunciated fully, syllables buzzing against Kyungsoo’s mouth.

 

“Who said I didn’t?” Kyungsoo returned it, voice husked with the deep velvety, gravel of want.

 

Neither knew who pressed forward first, but there were firm, insistent tongues twisting in each other’s mouths as Junmyeon’s suit jacket was shoved off, two sets of hands working in tandem to undo the shirt as hips rolled against each other, panting and the occasional low moan mixed with pleased growls filling the space.

 

They didn’t leave Junmyeon’s office for the better part of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tada! some siyeol and susoo to add to the mess of broken suyeol
> 
> definitely hmu with how y'all feel about these new developments
> 
> see you lovelies next week  
> ψ(｀∇´)ψ


	4. Persistence, Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys make a bad decision, junmyeon can't even, and baekhyun's assman preferences shine through with the power of a thousand suns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been dyinggggggggggggg
> 
> it's my last two weeks of school and i have so many things due/finals asjdhskdas
> 
> posting is one of the few things i can look forward to in the week :') i hope everyone's been doing well ;---;
> 
> lol if y'all felt whiplashed last chapter i'm sorry the ending of this one's gonna do you in too lololol

Sehun and Jongin were huddled in the latter’s bed, Sehun having changed into his pajamas before he and Jongin had drawn the blankets up. The covered space was illuminated by the blue light of Jongin’s laptop, the menu screen for the horror movie they were supposed to watch pulled up.

 

“How much do you actually know about this movie…?” Sehun questioned, twitching when the menu appeared to glitch ominously before it blacked out and reset to the previous one.

 

Jongin swallowed.

 

“Taemin-hyung recommended it…he said it made him laugh.”

 

Sehun eyed the creepy shadow darting across the corners of the menu warily.

 

“Which means it’s probably going to make one of us slam the lid shut at one point, got it.”

 

Jongin breathed in deeply before reaching forward to press play, internally feeling like he had just sealed his and Sehun’s fates as he linked their arms together.

 

It did not take very long for Jongin to keep the pillow pressed up against his face, only peeking out when he deemed it safe, flinching every time he miscalculated. Sehun was just as tense, and he would turn his head with a wince whenever things got too gory for him.

 

The worst were the scenes when the suspense built, nothing actually happening but Sehun and Jongin left taut with tremulous anticipation for what was to come.

 

And then came the point that both Sehun and Jongin had dreaded: a scene that would make them slam the lid shut.

 

Hands trembling, Sehun tried to calm his racing heart as he did his best to block out the forced suicide of the male carrier. When he turned to Jongin, he found the other boy shaking like a leaf, just as pale as him and looking sick.

 

They both laid there for a few moments, adrenaline pumping through their veins and dark thoughts clouding their minds as they tried to deal with the utter terror and bitter taste the movie had spurred in them.

 

Clearing his throat, Sehun spoke.

 

“So, next time we see Taemin-hyung, we should beat him up.”

 

“I call dibs on first punch.”

 

Lips thinning, Sehun drew the blankets off, hauling Jongin out of bed by the hand and out the room into the hall. Monggu, Jjanggu, and Jjangah happily trailed after them.

 

“This calls for drastic measures.”

 

Jongin wondered what Sehun meant until they reached the kitchen and he pulled out the box of drink mixes. The younger boy went to pull out their usual packets of hot chocolate, but Jongin stopped him with a shake of the head. It was Sehun’s turn to watch in confusion as Jongin pulled out the canister of the fancy Dutch chocolate that Siwon kept for special occasions.

 

“Drastic measures, remember?” Jongin reminded and Sehun nodded, pulling out their mugs.

 

Things were silent for the next few moments as the microwave heated up the boys’ milk, and it was Jongin who finally broke again.

 

“Like what the actual heck! What was the whole point of making a movie about monsters like that?! Why get us attached to characters and then kill them off so badly?!”

 

Sehun nodded firmly, glad that Jongin had broached the topic first.

 

“Exactly! And was it really that important that they showed us exactly how a person can be hacked like that? Or how graphically she stabbed herself in the neck with scissors?!”

 

Both of them shuddered in memory, more than happy when the microwave beeped, taking out their mugs and mixing the chocolate in.

 

“I need something to forget all of that. Drastically.”

 

“Cute animal videos on YouTube?”

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

They took sips of their hot chocolate, immediately feeling some of the tension seeping out of their tiny bodies.

 

Siwon came into the kitchen then, and Jongin quickly tried to stand in front of the canister of Dutch chocolate so his father wouldn’t see it, but Siwon simply started making a mug for himself.

 

“Sounds like you two watched a movie not recommended for your age group,” Siwon raised a brow after putting his milk in the microwave.

 

Jongin and Sehun both looked at the ground in shame, the picture of kicked, guilty puppies.

 

“Which one was it?”

 

“… _Sae Sangja_.”

 

Siwon leveled a look on Jongin, brows drawn and lips firming out into a line.

 

“I’d lecture you, but I have the feeling that the nightmares to come will do my job for me.”

 

Jongin fiddled with his fingers, and Sehun’s gaze remained glued to the ground.

 

“We didn’t watch all of it…”

 

Siwon put a hand on his hip, looking more unimpressed.

 

“But you got to the part with the carrier regardless.”

 

Sehun and Jongin nodded, and Siwon sighed. His milk finished, and he nudged Jongin out of the way to get to the Dutch chocolate.

 

“Promise you won’t watch any more movies like that and I’ll order dinner from that dim sum place you two like.”

 

Sehun and Jongin exchanged looks, perking up with hopeful eyes.

 

“We promise, appa,” Jongin agreed enthusiastically.

 

Siwon ruffled Jongin and Sehun’s hair, pulling out his phone.

 

“Good boys.”

 

Jongin was practically bouncing on his feet when Siwon handed over the phone, app open on the menu. Sehun was at his side, both of them picking out their favorites before handing it back to Siwon. He didn’t bat an eye at the total, adding his own choice before placing the order.

 

“Alright, boys, pick a dog and into the living room. We’re going to watch those animal videos until the food gets here.”

 

Poodle and toy poodles scooped up into all three’s arms and hot chocolates in the others, the trio made their way to the living room, settling into the couch. It didn’t take long for the boys to start cooing at the playlist Siwon queued up. The older man felt his phone buzz a few minutes in, checking it to see a message from Chanyeol.

 

Opening it, his lips quirked to see the other man managing to make the most aggressive peace sign he’d ever seen, cheeks flushed from what looked like alcohol. He’d hooked a protesting, giggly duo of Baekhyun and Jongdae under his arm for the selca.

 

[ **park** ] _havng fun_

 

[ **park** ] _i still knwo how_

 

Yup, Chanyeol was definitely drunk.

 

Rolling his eyes, Siwon raised his arm to take a return snap of himself and the boys, puppies in their laps and hot chocolates in hand. Sehun noticed, raising a peace sign himself for the photo. Jongin was in the middle of laughing at the group of pandas that had managed to unbalance themselves off a swing.

 

Siwon sent the picture off with his own cheeky caption.

 

[ **choi** ] _Cute_

 

[ **choi** ] _But I raise you cuter_

 

The typing bubble appeared and Siwon chuckled at Chanyeol’s response.

 

[ **park** ] _uhg_

 

[ **park** ] _u win_

 

[ **park** ] _jerk_

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

It was just Junmyeon’s luck that when he sat down at his usual table for lunch, Sehun pushed the doors open and sauntered inside with all the nonchalance that an eleven-year-old could muster.

 

The entrance was so perfectly timed that a part of Junmyeon was suspicious that Sehun had been waiting outside to catch him at the right moment.

 

Junmyeon put on a glare, toned down a few notches because Sehun was still a child and he didn’t want to intimidate the kid _too_ much. Sehun sent him an unimpressed look, defiantly taking a seat across from the gang boss.

 

“Hello,” Sehun greeted.

 

“Get out,” Junmyeon returned.

 

Sehun huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“Is that any way to greet your child?”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Why are you here? I remember clearly telling you I am not interested in you or your life.”

 

Junmyeon’s search history would disagree, but it wasn’t like Sehun knew that.

 

“So I looked up the reviews of this place, and it seems like the gamjatang is really popular.”

 

“And?”

 

“I want to try it.”

 

“Too bad. We don’t serve children. Get out.”

 

Sehun turned in his chair, catching the attention of the same server who overheard their conversation the last time.

 

“Can I please order something?”

 

“Do not get him anything.”

 

Sehun’s eyes went wide, lower lip jutting out just slightly.

 

“Please? I’m so hungry…”

 

Junmyeon’s brow twitched, having learned full well that Chanyeol never let Sehun leave the house without a fully packed lunch.

 

The server shot Junmyeon an unsure look, clearly wanting to cave to Sehun’s cute face but not wanting to get in trouble with him, _her boss_ , either.

 

“Serve him, Yonghee, and don’t bother showing up for work tomorrow.”

 

Sehun looked at Junmyeon with as much distaste a child of his age could muster, clearly unhappy with Junmyeon’s unwillingness to budge.

 

Yonghee ducked her head, looking properly cowed, and Junmyeon was irked that his most competent waitstaff had been swayed by Sehun in the first place. Two visits and he was already messing up Junmyeon’s routine.

 

The kitchen doors opened and out walked Kyungsoo, sleeves rolled up to reveal scarred forearms and donning a vaguely stained apron. He came straight to the table, leveling a look on Sehun and completely ignoring Junmyeon’s narrowed gaze.

 

Sehun went stiff, warily staring back at Kyungsoo, the two of them sizing each other up. After a few uncomfortable moments, Kyungsoo crossed his arms.

 

“What do you want to eat, kid?”

 

Sehun relaxed. Finally, someone was going to listen to him.

 

“Gamjatang.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded before turning a glance on Junmyeon.

 

“I’ll make it for two.”

 

Junmyeon was ready to snap Kyungsoo’s pretty little neck at the disobedience, and if the shadow of a smirk the younger sent him was indication, he was welcoming Junmyeon to try.

 

Sehun had watched the exchange, brows furrowed as he stewed on what it meant.

 

“He’s nice. Are you dating him?”

 

Junmyeon closed his eyes and prayed to any higher power listening for the patience not to harm this child.

 

 ** _Your_ ** _child,_ his traitorous mind reminded him.

 

“That is none of your business,” he clipped.

 

Sehun shrugged, not that invested in that line of questioning for now.

 

“So, when did you open this place?”

 

“None of your concern.”

 

“How long have you been in the restaurant business?”

 

“What does it matter?”

 

“Why did you call the restaurant _Junmyeon’s Curtain_?”

 

“Why were you born with a mouth that doesn’t shut up?”

 

“Mean. This is me trying to get to know you better, you know.”

 

“I know.”

 

Sehun gave Junmyeon a displeased look, leaning back in his chair.

 

“Okay. I’ll tell you about me then.”

 

“No need.”

 

“I was born April 12, 2008,” Sehun continued as if Junmyeon hadn’t spoken. “I really like hip hop and dancing, and my favorite foods are sushi and bubble tea. I love action movies, so appa and I go see superhero movies a lot. We have two dogs, Vivi and Tobennie, and appa is allergic to Vivi but he’s okay now that he took shots.”

 

Junmyeon already knew all of these things, but he had finally caught onto the fact that Sehun couldn’t properly pronounce his s’s and he didn’t like the foreign warmth blooming in his chest that he refused to call fondness.

 

“Riveting,” was all he returned with. “I’m more interested in where the money you intend to pay for this meal with is.”

 

Sehun tsked, shaking his head in disappointment.

 

“Abeoji, don’t you know that the parent is supposed to treat the child? How could you ask me to pay for a meal from your own restaurant?”

 

Junmyeon gave into the urge to rub at his temples, fighting back the headache pounding away at Sehun’s presence.

 

Yonghee nervously came back to the table, two bowls of gamjatang on her tray and she set them down with shaking hands that caused the spoons to clink against the ceramic.

 

Junmyeon abruptly stood, snatching his bowl up.

 

“Enjoy your food this time. Don’t expect to be welcome in here again. I mean it, Park Sehun.”

 

With that, he turned on his heel and stalked off toward the back without waiting for the boy to reply back.

 

Much to his displeasure, that didn’t stop him from catching Sehun’s loud “Thank you for the meal,” before the door swung shut behind him.

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

Baekhyun startled awake, blinking as he pushed himself up off the desk, grimacing when he realized that he had drooled on his paperwork yet again. He wiped his mouth, sighing as he went to open his drawer and pull out fresh forms. Chanyeol and Jongdae always warned him about procrastinating, but Baekhyun often found himself at his pet clinic late in the night filling out quarterly paperwork regardless.

 

There was a faint rustling noise from outside his office, sounding like it was coming from down the hall.

 

Hoping it was just an escaped patient and not an intruder, Baekhyun grabbed the first thing he could think of: the plastic fetch stick he kept to play with puppies.

 

He had one tennis ball and then he’d have to rely on the hollow staff, so Baekhyun sincerely hoped that his aim would be good enough to incapacitate if there really was an intruder.

 

Cautiously, he stepped out of his office and into the hall, finding the door to the supply room ajar. Stepping as quietly as he could, he leaned back against the wall, peeking inside.

 

Ass.

 

The first thing Baekhyun saw was a glorious, glorious ass.

 

There was a man bent over at the waist, rifling through one of the surgical supply boxes. He may have been wearing all black but that didn’t mean Baekhyun couldn’t see the outline of some very nice glutes.

 

Snapping out of it, Baekhyun reminded himself that this man had still broken into his clinic and was currently going through his kits.

 

Taking a breath, Baekhyun stood as firmly as he could at the entrance, fetch stick gripped securely in his hand as he made his presence known.

 

“Stop! Hands out of the box and turn around, slowly.”

 

That wasn’t so bad. Baekhyun made a mental note to tell Jongdae that all the crime dramas he watched did in fact come in useful.

 

The man paused, and he slowly raised back up, turning around to face Baekhyun. The vet tried not to let his shock show, because okay, not only was this man’s ass great but he was also very attractive? Thick brows, thick lips, big eyes, black hair pushed off his forehead, and a scar that ran over the plush of his bottom lip that just made him look ruggedly handsome.

 

“I was wondering how long you were going to stand outside.”

 

Baekhyun wanted to scream, even the intruder’s voice was unfairly hot. No one should have vocal chords that produced dark chocolate tones like that.

 

“Okay, if you agree to leave right now, I won’t call the authorities and we can forget all about this.”

 

The intruder raised a brow, and Baekhyun had yet to meet a man he would get on his knees for but the other man was working very hard to change that without even trying.

 

“I’d love to be on my way too, but I have a more pressing matter to attend to before that.”

 

He gestured to his leg and Baekhyun thought _thick thighs thick thighs thick thighs_ before realizing that there was a strip of dark cloth tied around the left thigh that looked wet.

 

It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to realize that it was blood.

 

Lowering the fetch stick, Baekhyun’s brow furrowed.

 

“That doesn’t look good.”

 

The intruder shot Baekhyun a look that clearly read _no shit, Captain Obvious_.

 

Backtracking, Baekhyun gestured at the other’s leg.

 

“Do you, maybe, want help with that?”

 

The intruder raked his hooded gaze down from the top of Baekhyun’s auburn head, rumpled white coat, _corgi love_ tee, ripped jeans, and boots that had seen all the bodily fluids of every animal in the clinic.

 

Baekhyun knew he was a good-looking man, but he was pretty sure that his liner had smudged in his sleep and he had rubbed half his lip tint off earlier. He was a solid seven maybe eight right now and there was nothing Baekhyun hated more than being anything less than a full ten in front of a hot man.

 

“As much as I’m sure you’d like to _help_ , I’ll be fine if you just let me use one of your kits.” The intruder replied wryly.

 

Baekhyun considered his options. Call the cops and let the hot intruder be carted off to the hospital, or let the other stitch himself up under Baekhyun’s watchful eye.

 

The vet told himself that he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the police tonight. And there was a big part of him that didn’t mind the intruder despite his breaking and entering stint. He’d give him a pass this time because he was injured.

 

Baekhyun grabbed a folded chair, pulling it out and taking a seat. He made a go ahead motion and the other man gave him a short nod before turning back around to pull out one of the surgical kits. He pulled up a box to sit on, and Baekhyun decided that he was indeed glad that he allowed the other man to stay when he undid the makeshift tourniquet and slid his pants off. There were a few scars on his legs from what Baekhyun could see, and he did his best to not stare at what the intruder’s tight briefs outlined from both allowing the other _some_ privacy and also to control his own hormones that suddenly made him feel like he was a horny teenager again.

 

When the man sat down on the box, expression unmoving even as the muscle of his thigh pulled taut, Baekhyun was able to see that the other was suffering from a gunshot wound.

 

The vet was curious as to how that may have happened, but knew better than to ask. He was also impressed by the unflinchingness with which the other man disinfected the wound before pulling on gloves and using the forceps to dig out the bullet. Clearly, he had experience with this if the efficiency with which he pulled the bullet out with was any indication. The intruder wiped away the blood and disinfected it again before wrapping gauze around the wound.

 

Baekhyun whistled.

 

“You’re pretty good at that. Lots of practice, I’m guessing.”

 

“You could say that,” the other said with a hint of amusement.

 

“Well, now that you’re all fixed, we are onto the topic of how you’re going to pay me back for the kit.” Baekhyun smiled sunnily.

 

The intruder raised a brow at the vet again.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Kits aren’t cheap, you know. And being a private business owner with a tiny little clinic in the middle of Seoul isn’t easy, you know. As much as I’d love to be a good Samaritan, you did still break in here in the middle of the night, and I doubt you were going to leave money if I hadn’t been here.”

 

“That’s quite an assumption. Who says I wouldn’t have? Though, since you and I did run into each other, I’ll entertain you.”

 

“Wonderful. I accept card, cash, and ass.”

 

“It’s cute you think I’d bottom for you.”

 

“What, I’m too pretty to top?”

 

“Something tells me you’d be good, but let’s be honest and say you’d look just as good on your knees.”

 

“I absolutely hate the fact that that actually sounded hot coming from your pretty mouth. Say more dirty things with that voice of yours and I may ignore the fact that you’re injured for tonight.”

 

“Tempting, but I do have other matters to attend to, so we’ll have to continue this another time.”

 

“Pity. Try not to come back in the dead of night again next time.”

 

“Oh? So you want all your customers to hear how I take you apart? Why am I not surprised.”

 

“We’ll see who breaks who. Now, get going before I change my mind about letting you go.”

 

“Hm. See you soon, doc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, writing this ending scene brought me such joy. "I accept card, cash, and ass" is still one of my crowning jewels of dialogue imho
> 
> Look forward to tiger appa Chanyeol next time ;3 i also have a surprise for y'all after the next chapter but you'll have to wait for the end notes of chapter 5 fufufufu (￣∇￣)


	5. Never Get Between an Appa and his Cub(s) Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic family kitchen times and then sexist ~~DRAMA~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one final and one paper left...then i am FREE...free to write more of this good content eyyyyyyy
> 
> i graduate on friday so saturday's post will come from me as a freed, elated student-no-more :D

Siwon and Jongin showed up at the Parks’ flat with a tote full of rice syrup and dasik molds. Chanyeol let them in with a warm greeting to Jongin and a less frosty than usual acknowledgement of Siwon’s presence so the latter figured Chanyeol was in a good mood.

 

They went straight to the kitchen and Chanyeol suited them all up in aprons, both fathers doing up their sons’ before each other’s. If Siwon’s hands lingered and Chanyeol tied a little too tight, neither complained.

 

Chanyeol clapped his hands, directing Siwon and Jongin over to where he had set up the toasted sesame seeds and mortar pestle.

 

“Okay, you two grind these. Don’t let it get too oily. Sehun and I will make the syrup. Please and thank you.”

 

Siwon saluted him, and Jongin looked at his father with big eyes until the older man slid the mortar and pestle over to him. The boy brightened, getting straight to work under Siwon’s watchful gaze. Though, Chanyeol took Siwon’s judgment in the kitchen with a grain of salt based on Jongin’s stories, so he would check in on them soon enough.

 

Chanyeol let Sehun measure out water and sugar into the pot, taking care of the stirring and instructing him when to add the honey and rice syrup. When it started to get thick and sweetened the air, Chanyeol let Sehun mind it for a few moments while he went to go look in on Jongin and Siwon’s sesame seed grinding.

 

Satisfied, they moved the powder into a big bowl and Chanyeol poured the syrup into it. Jongin and Sehun had a stare down over who would get to mix the dough before Chanyeol declared that they could take turns.

 

Satisfied with how the boys stirred it, Chanyeol let everyone take tastes of the dough to make sure that everything was in order.

 

“This is going to be the best dasik anyone has ever had.” Jongin praised, already looking longingly at the dough.

 

“I don’t care what anyone else brings to the class mixer,” Sehun declared, “people are going to fight to get their hands on these.”

 

“I can’t believe we actually made that,” Siwon muttered.

 

Chanyeol shot him a playful look, arms crossing.

 

“This the first time you managed to make something edible, Choi?”

 

Siwon returned the look.

 

“Fascinating how having the right partner creates a world of difference.”

 

Chanyeol’s ears reddened, and he _chose_ not to reply, absolutely not speechless in the slightest.

 

“Can we actually make the dasik now?” Sehun cut in impatiently.

 

“Yes. Yup. Moving on.” Chanyeol nodded, turning away from Siwon and handing everyone molds to fit the dough into. “Take your time, we don’t have to be at the school until six, so.”

 

With four working hands, they managed to make a six dozen batches of dasik in no time. Of course, they ate two of those batches as reward for their efforts.

 

Finished, they packed up the rest of the dasik and took off for Sehun and Jongin’s school.

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

As expected, the dasik were a hit. Especially when the other parents saw Siwon and Jongin selling them during the first shift as Chanyeol and Sehun went to go meet Sehun’s teachers first.

 

To Chanyeol’s expectations, most of them let him know that Sehun did well in classes but needed to focus on participating more and drawing out of his shell. Sehun only scowled at that, body language tight and shut off, and Chanyeol was pretty sure as to why Sehun wasn’t active at school by the way he saw some of the other kids and parents shooting them looks.

 

Chanyeol almost wished someone would say something, just to soothe the irk itching under his skin.

 

They visited Mr. Bang last, a younger teacher who taught Literature. He was probably both Chanyeol and Sehun’s favorite, as the other man kept an open attitude and fully supported his students whenever they needed a push.

 

Finished, they went back to Jongin and Siwon and took over the table for the second shift. The flow of people didn’t change much, but Chanyeol noticed the more neutral, overly polite way parents treated them. He also saw no less than three children sneer at Sehun, and his son looked so uncomfortable that Chanyeol made sure to be extra cheerful to keep the mood from dropping too much.

 

However, after a little while, Sehun tugged on Chanyeol’s sweater, making the father bend an ear so he could hear Sehun over the noise of the crowd.

 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

 

Chanyeol hummed, nodding to show that he’d heard Sehun and waving him off.

 

It didn’t take very long for the dasik to finally sell out, and Chanyeol was pleasantly surprised when one of the mothers actually asked to exchange numbers for the recipe.

 

He was just in the middle of telling it to her when a very unhappy looking teacher came marching up to him.

 

“I’ll need you to come with me, Park-ssi.”

 

Chanyeol blinked, worry already coiling in his gut at the tone the teacher had used.

 

“Is everything okay?” he questioned unsurely.

 

The teacher’s mouth was set in a grimace.

 

“No. Your son was just in a fight.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t even notice as the mother he’d been talking to quietly excused herself.

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

Chanyeol all but burst into the principal’s office, spotting the principal, Siwon, Jongin, and Sehun all seated inside already. Neither of the boys turned to face him, Siwon’s arms were crossed with a deadly expression on his face, and the principal shot Chanyeol a look of distaste.

 

“Nice to see you can finally join us, Park-ssi.” The principal greeted shortly.

 

Chanyeol swallowed, trying to catch eyes with Sehun but the boy refusing to do so.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Your son got into a fight is what happened,” the principal scoffed. “I don’t know what you teach him at home, but there is absolutely no tolerance of fighting here.”

 

Chanyeol’s brow furrowed, and he crossed his own arms.

 

“I can tell there was a fight,” he said slowly. “I’m asking how it happened. Sehun is a good kid, he wouldn’t have done this without a reason. Not to mention Jongin, why is he even here? Did he fight, too? If so, it makes finding out why even more important. That boy can’t handle being in the same room as a spider,” Chanyeol’s eyes were narrowed. “No offense, Jongin-ah. It’s one of your more endearing qualities.”

 

Jongin’s ears went red at the same time the principal’s face did, though the emotions behind both were quite different.

 

“Park-ssi, if you could be so kind as to _mind your tone_ ―”

 

“Sehun wasn’t the one who started it,” Siwon’s deceptively calm voice cut in.

 

Chanyeol blinked, turning to face the other father and ignoring the principal completely.

 

“Then who did?”

 

Siwon’s gaze cut to Jongin, and Chanyeol’s eyes went wide with disbelief.

 

“Jonginnie? That boy there? Are we _sure_?”

 

Siwon’s expression showed no sign of humor.

 

“I think it would be better if Jongin told you himself what happened.”

The boy in question flinched, but he did slowly shift in his chair so that he could look up at Chanyeol, revealing a bruise blooming on his jaw and puffy red eyes wet with tears. He looked upset, but it was more bordering angry than miserable, and Chanyeol was shocked to see such an emotion on the normally soft boy’s face. A glance to the side showed a similar bruise on Sehun’s cheekbone and Chanyeol fought down the fury that boiled in him at seeing the injuries.

 

“Jongin-ah,” he murmured as he crouched to be eye-to-eye with the boy, choosing not to touch him just yet so as not to overwhelm him, “tell me what happened.”

 

Jongin took a deep breath, sore-looking knuckles fisting against the tops of his thighs.

 

“There were some boys making fun of Sehunnie. They were saying mean things about him, but then they started talking about you and carriers, and it was _horrible_.” Jongin was starting to hunch in on himself again, so Chanyeol finally reached out to place a comforting palm over his. “It just made me really mad, you know? They don’t even _know_ you, know _me_ , know what it’s _like_.”

 

There was a moment where Jongin’s words hung in the air, realization of what he’d said sinking in as Sehun looked at the other boy with wide eyes as Chanyeol froze, stunned. Jongin bit his lip, eyes dropping to the ground as he waited for the yelling.

 

Chanyeol could feel Siwon’s gaze heavy on his profile, knew that Sehun was silently stewing with shock and betrayal beside them as the principal impatiently drummed his fingers on the wood of his desk.

 

Chanyeol stroked the back of Jongin’s hand, waiting until he felt the tremors subside before locking gazes with the principal.

 

“Where are these other boys?”

 

The principal twitched, unsure and wary of how calm Chanyeol was being.

 

“Y–You passed them on your way in.”

 

“Will they be receiving the same discipline you were planning on giving Jongin and Sehun?”

 

“Why should they? They weren’t the ones that threw the first punch.”

 

“They started it, didn’t they? Make no mistake, we will be having words with the boys about resorting to violence, but the point still stands that they were harassed over a topic that you yourself assured me would not matter at all at this school.” Chanyeol reminded with narrowed eyes. “This is supposed to be a progressive place of learning where status and relations don’t matter, or are those just words you feed parents to soothe ruffled feathers? If the people who fund this school look down on carriers, then who cares if they and their kids perpetuate toxic views as long as you get your money, right?”

 

The principal looked gobsmacked, and Chanyeol may as well have slapped him.

 

Straightening, Chanyeol made Sehun and Jongin both get out of their seats, placing protective hands on both of their backs.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to take the boys home. You are more than welcome to call me with any issues that arise.” Chanyeol’s expression said the exact opposite.

 

Siwon rose, going over to open the door and Chanyeol led the boys out. Just as the principal had said, there were three students and their parents waiting outside, and Chanyeol’s mouth thinned so much it was practically a line.

 

He pulled his hands back, slowly rolling his sleeves up and leveling a look so cold it could freeze fire on the trio of kids and their families.

 

“I heard that you’ve been taught some misconceptions about carriers,” Chanyeol directed at the other boys who swallowed thickly before dragging his gaze up to the affronted-looking parents, “I’d be more than happy to correct them if you want. Otherwise, stay the fuck away from my boys.”

 

With that, Chanyeol led Sehun and Jongin away again.

 

Siwon sent an assessing look at the parents.

 

“You’d be wise to listen to him,” was all he said before turning heel and following them.

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

Chanyeol and Siwon ended up taking the boys to a nearby park, sitting down at a picnic table with Chanyeol and Sehun on one side and Siwon and Jongin on the other side.

 

Sehun was the first to break.

 

“You’re a carrier?”

 

Jongin nodded, messing with the ends of his sleeves until Siwon took one of his hands in his to help the boy calm some.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sehun demanded, voice cracking and he looked mortified but also hurt that his best friend had kept something so important from him this entire time.

 

Jongin bit his lip again, and he shrugged helplessly.

 

“It never…came up?” he said quietly.

 

Chanyeol could feel another outburst building in Sehun so he cut in.

 

“Sehun-ah, openness about carrier status is different for everyone. Jonginnie is still young, and you and I both know how cruel other kids can be. Choosing who he tells is up to him, and not telling us doesn’t mean he doesn’t trust us, right, Jongin-ah?” Chanyeol directed the last part at the boy across from them.

 

Jongin nodded, a little more enthusiastically since Chanyeol had helped put things into words he hadn’t been able to.

 

“Yeah! I just, felt comfortable with you guys that it really wasn’t something I felt like I needed to bring it up. I’m sorry I made you feel bad, Sehunnie…” Jongin sniffed.

 

“No, I’m sorry for making a big deal out of it. It’s not. You’re still Nini, like how appa is appa.” Sehun insisted.

 

A grin broke out on Jongin’s face, and Sehun returned it with one of his own.

 

Pleased to see that their sons were on good terms again, Chanyeol looked over at Siwon, who had been noticeably quiet the entire time.

 

“So…” Chanyeol prompted, and Siwon raised a brow.

 

“So?”

 

“How are you feeling about all this? You haven’t said much.”

 

“I think you covered that well enough for both of us.”

Chanyeol was torn between embarrassment and indignation. Someone had to make sure that the principal and the other bigoted assholes were put in their place, but hearing that it had been too much from Siwon, whose opinion he actually cared about in a place deep down he’d rather not think about, made a traitorous sliver of doubt shoot through him.

 

Siwon could see the whole thing play out on Chanyeol’s face and he shook his head.

 

“That’s not how I meant it. You did such a thorough job I didn’t _need_ to say anything. You handled it pretty well, from my perspective.”

 

Chanyeol’s anger deflated, and his lips parted.

 

“Oh.”

 

Then:

 

“Thanks.”

 

Siwon smiled at him, and Chanyeol felt blinded. Ironically enough, he had no more words left.

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

The third time Sehun showed up at _Junmyeon’s Curtain_ , Junmyeon had tried to kick him out again but Sehun threatened to create a scene so the gang boss marched back down the stairs to eat his lunch in his office.

 

The fourth time Sehun showed up, Junmyeon refused to be the one to leave and go eat in self-imposed solitude like some bullied kid. Sehun looked happier when he stayed, and Junmyeon made him leave the moment he finished his food.

 

By the fifth time, Sehun had set up a system of coming every Tuesday and Thursday, and Yonghee wasn’t in constant fear of losing her job every time she served Sehun.

 

By the seventh time, there would be two bowls of food waiting at Junmyeon’s regular table.

 

By the eighth time, Junmyeon let himself look forward to Sehun’s visits.

 

By the ninth time, he started responding to Sehun’s questions.

 

By the tenth time, Sehun told him that he still hadn’t told Chanyeol about their lunch meetings because he was afraid of how he would react.

 

Up until that point, Junmyeon had been doing a good job of trying not to think too much of the younger man, despite many of Sehun’s stories involving things his appa did, but even Junmyeon found himself wondering what Chanyeol would do if he were to find out Sehun had been coming to meet him all this time.

 

How Chanyeol would react if he were to see Junmyeon again after so long.

 

It turned out he didn’t have to wait long to find out.

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

Junmyeon was out with Ten and Johnny, the former in the mood to take a walk through his territory since the weather had been so nice. His men conversed lightly between themselves, Junmyeon allowing the chatter since it helped them blend into the crowd more.

 

It was when they were waiting at a crosswalk that he finally saw him.

 

Chanyeol was just as beautiful as Junmyeon remembered, a sort of maturity that seemed more innate than just the now black-hair, but he still laughed in the same youthful way at something his companion said to him.

 

Something was coiling tight, tight, tight in Junmyeon’s chest as he watched Chanyeol with his friend―they worked at the same hotel if he remembered right―and it felt like someone was squeezing his lungs when Chanyeol happened to gaze in his direction, laughter cutting to a hard stop as if someone had punched him.

 

Junmyeon was frozen in his spot, and all he did was watch as Chanyeol’s face went through a variety of emotions before he turned abruptly, fingers wrapping around his friend’s wrist as he all but bolted them down the opposite direction and into a throng of people. Junmyeon saw Chanyeol’s tall head above the crowd until it disappeared around the corner.

 

The light turned green, and Junmyeon turned and went back the way he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon's so extra lmaonade but Chanyeol is arguably even more so just picks up Jongdae and YEETS  
> ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘
> 
> had so much fun writing protective appa!Chanyeol fufufu i'm also curi to know if anyone was surprised by Jongin's being a carrier or if y'all could see it coming (＾ｰ^)
> 
> NOW! i know y'all were probably curious as to what my surprise was: next update for Adeul will actually be next next Saturday (the 11th) BUT WAIT! that's because i'll be posting the first smut for the series!!!!! （＾◇＾）i'm so fucking excited for y'all to check it out :3333 it'll be posted as part two of the Three Gangsters, a Gangster Wife, a Vet, and their Kids series and it will be the night that Chanyeol and Junmyeon met all those years ago :3c it probably won't make up for the lil angsty way i ended the chapter but listen i wrote some steamy goodness that i am v v v proud of so please go check it out next Saturday  
> ☆〜（ゝ。∂）
> 
> hmu with how y'all feel about all the developments so far as well as anything else you might wanna talk about bc that's what i'm here forrrrrr ( ・∇・)


	6. It’s 2019, Crime’s a Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dorky (but hella expensive) family dinner, our lovely adeuls bonding as usual, and then a big fucking reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, a lot has happened since the last update within Adeul:
> 
> I posted the origin oneshot/smut of SuYeol's first meeting: [Unspoken Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791698) （＾◇＾）
> 
> I did indeed graduate (feels weird, still sinking in tbh ٩( ᐛ )و ) aaaaaaaaand
> 
> I'm in India (*^◯^*)
> 
> I'm actually back for a cousin's wedding and visiting family in general, and I will be here for the next few weeks. Which brings us to our bad news: I only have this and chapter seven actually written out thus far; I don't know if I'll be able to write much while I'm abroad, which means that there might not be a regular update like usual, but fingers crossed and maybe I'll be able to punch out something in time for chapter eight's update bc y'all chapter seven is WILD (OvO)
> 
> Anyways, enough of my personal life updates, I'll let y'all get into some fluffy fluff and dra~ma~~ (´∀｀)

Siwon messaged Chanyeol a few weeks after the parent-teacher conference while the latter was taking a well-deserved rest in the hotel breakroom, and he had to reread the text to make sure he was processing it right.

 

Siwon was asking him out to dinner at a snazzy restaurant Chanyeol had only ever recommended to people at work.

 

Granted, Siwon wanted to take the boys so it didn’t really count as a date, but they were still both single dads so Chanyeol knew it counted somewhere somehow.

 

Siwon had also made it clear that he would pay and all Chanyeol had to worry about was looking nice and picking an evening that worked best for them.

 

Jongdae slung himself over Chanyeol’s shoulder, finally returning from his run to the kitchen and passing him a cup of coffee and some food. They were currently on break between a double shift, and Jongdae had taken to practically doting on Chanyeol after the latter’s spook. Jongdae may not have understood Chanyeol’s immediate flight reflex or his refusal to talk to him and even Baekhyun about what had freaked him out so much, but he recognized that his friend had been thrown off balance and wanted to help.

 

“Oo, who ya texting? You usually don’t make that kind of face when it’s the boys or Baekhyun.” Jongdae asked as he dug his chin into Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

Chanyeol tried to wipe his face blank.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“You smile, then your mouth puckers like you’re eating a lemon, and then you try not to smile again. It’s Siwon, isn’t it?”

 

Chanyeol crossed his arms, refusing to meet Jongdae’s gaze. However, the older man managed to find infinite patience in moments like these, and he sipped on his own coffee as he waited.

 

After a moment, Chanyeol lowered his arms.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Then:

 

“He wants to take the boys and I to dinner. At _Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul_.”

 

Jongdae whistled.

 

“I don’t care what he said or what you think. The man wants you. Bad.”

 

Chanyeol huffed, opening his mouth to discredit the idea before catching Jongdae’s raised brow and closing his mouth again.

 

“So, when does Hot Daddy Muscles want to take you? To the restaurant that is, because the other answer is probably a much more general all the time.”

 

Chanyeol sighed, debating the merits of shoving Jongdae out of the booth before deciding he was too tired and starting to eat instead.

 

“He said it was up to me.”

 

“Oo, of course he did. The implication that he would clear his schedule for you is actually pretty sweet.”

 

Chanyeol’s cheeks warmed; that little detail hadn’t escaped him either.

 

Jongdae finally relented, stretching a hand up to pet the taller’s head, careful not to mess up the precise way he’d styled it.

 

“This is a good thing, Yeollie. You spend so much time taking care of everyone else. Let someone else take care of you too for once. And, if anything does go wrong, I know how to clean a room of all evidence and Baekhyun has all the tools we need for murder.”

 

Chanyeol found himself laughing at that, warm inside at Jongdae’s supportive yet still protective nature.

 

“Even I don’t think we’ll need to get that far. Besides, we’re not leaving Jonginnie fatherless.”

 

“Please, you’ve been his other appa for years now.”

 

How was Chanyeol supposed to refute that?

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

Come Saturday night, Chanyeol was still trying to pick between his blue and white button up and Sehun was already dressed in his nice school shirt and slacks, once again draped on the bed as he kicked his legs lazily and played on his phone.

 

“Sehun-ah, don’t lay down; you’ll crease your clothes.” Chanyeol scolded offhandedly as he raised the blue button up in the bathroom mirror before raising the white one and squinting.

 

Sehun sighed, as put-upon as he could, but did as instructed.

 

“Appa, just wear the blue one. It won’t show stains as easily.”

 

Deciding to go along with it, Chanyeol hung the white shirt on the towel rack and slipped on the blue one.

 

“Thank you, my forward-thinking dumpling.”

 

There was a disapproving grumbling noise from the bedroom and Chanyeol smiled to himself in the mirror as he put on some cologne. He double-checked his makeup and outfit before nodding in satisfaction.

 

“Alright, come here so I can do your hair, Sehunnie.”

 

Sehun did as asked, and Chanyeol brushed the boy’s hair before dipping his fingers into the pomade and carding it through Sehun’s fluffy locks. He set it up off the forehead, swooping it to the side, and Sehun looked like such a little man that Chanyeol couldn’t help but pinch one of his soft cheeks, much to the boy’s disgruntlement.

 

“You look very handsome, Sehun-ah.” Chanyeol cooed. “What do you think?”

 

Sehun turned so that he could look at himself in the mirror, and he nodded, pleased.

 

“Thanks, appa.”

 

Chanyeol’s phone buzzed then, and he saw that it was Siwon letting him know that he and Jongin were downstairs, so he quickly washed his hands of the pomade before ushering Sehun out and the two of them leaving.

 

“You excited, Sehunnie?” Chanyeol asked as they went down the stairs.

 

“Yeah. Jongin says that they went there once and it was really cool. I want to try eating snails, will you eat snails with me, appa?”

 

Chanyeol tried not to grimace, the thought not the most appealing to him, but if he was going to encourage the ever-picky Sehun to keep an open palate, Chanyeol should set a good example for him.

 

“Sure, Sehun-ah.”

 

Sehun sent him a happy little smile, and Chanyeol returned it fondly.

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

Of course, the first thing Chanyeol had to do was take half a dozen pictures of the boys the moment he saw how cute Jongin looked. Then, he remembered that Siwon was also there, in a suit, looking coiffed and cologned to sin, and he may have slipped a few too many shots of the other man, too.

 

The drive was pleasant, Sehun and Jongin talking excitedly about the restaurant as Siwon and Chanyeol bantered, both conversations halting as a classic began to play on the radio. The moment the first words were sung, all four joined in, a cacophony of noise between exaggerated, pubescent cracks, and actual smoothness.

 

And when Siwon pulled up to the valet, they were still singing. There was a look of what could’ve been surprise on the attendant’s face, but the giggling children and generous tip Siwon slipped him made him smile as if he hadn’t questioned it at all in the first place.

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

As expected, the restaurant felt much more like a new world than anything else to Chanyeol, considering his idea of a fancy dinner consisted of the medium-cuts and maybe one premium-cut for him and Sehun to share at the barbeque a few blocks down from their apartment.

 

They had been led through the entrance by a smiling host who showed them to their table in a dining room lit by dozens of chandeliers and sconces, diningware and chairs set up for them already. Sehun’s little face was slack with awe and even Jongin had sparkles in his eyes despite having been here before.

 

Chanyeol was also impressed, trying not to let his poor show as he took a seat at the table, across from Siwon with the boys on either side. By the time their server came around, Chanyeol was still reeling at the prices on the menu.

 

“May I interest you in one of our fine selections of wine?” the server questioned.

 

“Chanyeol? Any preferences?” Siwon turned to him.

 

The first thing Chanyeol had done when he’d caught sight of unpronounceable names and price tags that made his heart weak was shut the menu, so he hadn’t actually looked at the options.

 

“Whatever you think is good.” Chanyeol replied after a few moments, fingers drumming unsurely against the tablecloth.

 

Siwon nodded.

 

“Two glasses of the most popular red, and two sparkling grape juices for the boys.”

 

“Of course. And are there any appetizers that you would like to order as well?”

 

“Can we get the potato salad thing that came with the long cheese and meat?” Jongin asked Siwon, looking hopeful.

 

“One order of the salade de pommes de terre tiède gruyère de garde et viande de grison, please.” Siwon told the server.

 

Sehun also turned to Chanyeol, eyes big and pleading, and the father sighed.

 

“Actually, Siwon…” Chanyeol began, getting the other man’s attention, “would it be alright if we ordered some snails, too? Sehunnie’s been excited about trying some.”

 

Siwon took one look at Sehun’s face and smiled—the fond, warm one that Chanyeol always thought made him look younger and even more handsome than usual. Chanyeol realized he was staring after Siwon ordered the snails and sent him a knowing smirk.

 

Chanyeol was glad for Sehun and Jongin’s chatter, letting their excitement and wonder of the restaurant fill the space. It was easier, more familiar, to listen to the boys and comment every once in a while in such an unfamiliar environment. Siwon didn’t push him to talk either, more than content to give audience to Sehun and Jongin.

 

The server came back with their drinks, pouring until they requested her to stop. There was a brief competition where Sehun and Jongin tried to get their glasses fuller than the other, but one stern glance from Chanyeol had them thanking the server so she was effectively freed from their preteen clutches.

 

Siwon raised his glass to Chanyeol, and the taller returned it, both of them smiling when Sehun and Jongin also joined in with their juices.

 

The wine tasted good, and in most other situations, Chanyeol would look forward to downing multiple glasses to ease his nerves, but he actually wanted to enjoy the evening without releasing tipsy Chanyeol.

 

When he actually considered it, Chanyeol really had nothing to be nervous over. Sure, the restaurant was posh and too pricey for him to ever be able to come unsponsored, but he was out with Siwon and the boys. For as much as he ragged on the other man, they’d known each other for the past five years since Sehun and Jongin had met and bonded at dance class. He was out for a nice dinner with his son, son’s best friend, and his friend.

 

He had finally put himself at ease by the time the server came back with their appetizers, and while Chanyeol was vaguely intimidated by the stuffed striped shells, Sehun looked as eager to try them as Jongin was the potato salad.

 

They placed the rest of their orders, and when the server left, they all took a portion of each appetizer onto their plates.

 

Jongin’s excitement over the potato salad seemed justified when Chanyeol tried it, each bite flavorful on his tongue. He took the dive and tried the escargot next, surprised when he was only able to taste the garlic-butter and parsley, texture slightly chewy but not unpleasant.

 

He turned to check on Sehun, wondering how the boy was enjoying his own. He tried to contain his snort when he saw Sehun’s face, the boy’s nose scrunched and lips screwed up as he chewed slowly, cheeks puffed out.

 

He caught Chanyeol’s eye and there was a different sort of plead in his gaze this time.

 

Chanyeol had almost forgotten how much Sehun hated parsley until that moment, and all of the memories of Sehun regurgitating said ingredient vividly replayed in mind.

 

Chanyeol sighed as he lifted up his napkin, holding it out for Sehun, and the boy spat it out with a quiet plop. The father wiped the corner of Sehun’s mouth before folding the napkin up and placing it to the side. Jongin watched with wide eyes, and when Sehun pouted, embarrassed, Jongin reached over to scoop some more potato salad into the other boy’s plate.

 

Crisis averted, Chanyeol relaxed, going back to his own food. He caught Siwon’s eye mid-bite, blinking at the focused way the older man looked at him. He wondered if there was something on his face, swallowing and patting his face with another napkin. Nothing came off, and when he squinted suspiciously at Siwon, the other man only smiled at him.

 

Ah, crap, there were the dimples.

 

How was Chanyeol not supposed to quirk his lips back?

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

Sehun was still talking about the dinner a few days later when he and Jongin were studying over in the latter’s room, much more interested in this line of conversation as opposed to doing their science homework. They had piled up on the bed with the dogs, Monggu napping away at their feet as Jjanggu and Jjangah remained warm lumps at their respective sides.

 

“I can’t wait to tell abeoji that we got to go to the restaurant.” Sehun had a smug smile on his face, not noticing Jongin stiffening beside him. “Imagine the look on his face when I tell him that we actually ate snails. He makes this face sometimes where it looks like he ate some really sour kimchi when he’s feeling judgy, it’s _hilarious_ —”

 

“Sehun…” Jongin cut in, biting his lip as the other boy tilted his head curiously at him. “There’s something I have to tell you…”

 

Sehun’s brow furrowed in confusion before he sat up a little straighter, looking apprehensive.

 

“This isn’t going to be as shocking as you being a carrier, is it?”

 

Jongin gave him a nervous look, and Sehun was left feeling even more for a loss as he watched Jongin fiddle with his fingers, gaze darting down to the bed sheets.

 

“Nini, what is it?” Sehun prompted, placing his hands atop Jongin’s, relaxing a little when Jongin interlaced their fingers together and finally looked back at him.

 

“Appa’s gonna kill me for telling you, but I think it’s important that you know. It’s been harder keeping this a secret than the carrier thing, honestly.”

 

Jongin chewed on his lip again, gathering his courage as Sehun tried to look as encouraging as possible, stomach already in knots at the possibilities of whatever kind of bomb Jongin was about to drop on him.

 

“Sehun-ah…my appa is a gang boss.”

 

Sehun’s grip slackened, eyes widening as he replayed what Jongin had just said in case he had somehow managed to hear the other boy wrong.

 

“ _What_? He works in that fancy office downtown! How could he be a gangster?” Sehun hissed, and Jongin immediately started shushing him, glancing at his bedroom door nervously.

 

“Don’t be so loud! Appa will hear, stupid!” Jongin glared.

 

Sehun gasped with as much indignation as his eleven-year-old self could muster.

 

“I got a better grade on that math quiz than you did, if anyone’s stupid here, it’s you!”

 

“Oh my god, that wasn’t even the point!”

 

“You’re right! The point was that apparently your dad has been a _gang boss_ the entire time even though he works in an _office building_.”

 

“It’s 2019, Sehun! Times are changing! Not every gang’s gonna be hiding out in warehouses, selling drugs in alleyways, and mugging random pedestrians. Crime is a _business_ , and my appa is really good at it.”

 

“So, you’re saying that your dad isn’t just a gang boss, he’s a _CEO gang boss_?”

 

“Yeah, that’s actually a good way of putting it. I’ll have to tell appa to put that on his resume.”

 

“Nini, why does he need a resume if he’s a _criminal_?”

 

“Hey! Just because he is doesn’t mean you have to say it like _that_! He’s still my appa, the same one who took you out to that dinner you liked so much, and buys us games when we do well in class and teaches us cool taekwondo moves and makes us waffles because that’s the one food he _can_ make.”

 

Sehun’s brow furrowed, looking guilty and apologetic as Jongin wound down from his defense with a huff.

 

“You’re right, Nini. I guess I forgot that. But…don’t gangsters… _kill_ people?” Sehun asked, each word dropping into a quieter and quieter whisper.

 

Jongin’s whole face fell, and he looked upset that Sehun had brought it up. He curled in on himself a little, but didn’t draw his hands from Sehun’s.

 

“He never told me for sure if he’s ever, you know…” Jongin finally said after a few moments.

 

Sehun nodded, processing it all. Jongin took another deep breath, squeezing Sehun’s fingers.

 

“Listen, Sehun-ah… I brought this up for a reason. Please don’t freak out too much at what I’m about to tell you next.”

 

“Nini, you’re the only thing that’s freaking me out right now. Spit it out. Do it like you’re ripping off a bandaid.”

 

“Okay. Your dad is a gang boss too.”

 

Sehun’s grip tightened so much Jongin yelped.

 

“My abeoji…is a gang boss,” Sehun repeated gingerly, as if saying the words aloud would affirm the truth.

 

Jongin nodded, looking worried about Sehun’s reaction, but the younger was remaining startlingly blank about the news.

 

“You know what, I can see it.” Sehun finally said, brows drawing together. “The way he dresses is always kinda flashy: colored suits, shiny jewelry, and he always gels his hair in this one way. Not to mention his personality; it makes so much more sense why he’s so bossy and growly. Though, he’s not like that as much now, so I think that means I’m growing on him.”

 

“Sehun,” Jongin interrupted, looking confused, “you’re taking this a lot easier than when I told you it was my appa.”

 

Sehun mulled it over, pulling one hand away to push at the crease in Jongin’s forehead until it smoothed out.

 

“I dunno. Maybe it’s because I’ve known your dad longer so it’s weird to suddenly find out this life-changing information. I still don’t even know abeoji’s favorite color or his birthday. Plus, a restaurant is like always used as a gang lair in like dramas and stuff so it makes even more sense.”

 

Jongin nodded, understanding Sehun’s logic.

 

“That makes sense,” he agreed. “So…are we still okay?”

 

Sehun snorted, shoving Jongin’s shoulder.

 

“Nini, I spent the last five years training you. It would be too hard finding a new best friend.”

 

Jongin pouted, pinching the back of Sehun’s hand and making the younger squeak.

 

“You’d be nowhere without me, Sehunnie,” he asserted in the face of Sehun’s sniff. He ducked his head after a moment, rubbing over the spot he’d pinched. “But, you’re my best friend, too… You’re still stupid, though.”

 

Sehun scowled, raising his hands to make claws.

 

“That’s it. Fight me, Nini. We settle this like men.”

 

Jongin pounced, the dogs yipping and scampering off the bed as the boys began to wrestle, the room filling with the sounds of shrieks and high-pitched giggles.

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

Come Tuesday, Sehun walked into _Junmyeon’s Curtain_ with a determination in his gait that Junmyeon hadn’t seen since the first few visits.

 

Typically, Sehun would plop into his seat across from Junmyeon and peep out a short greeting before launching into whatever he had to recount since the last time they’d met.

 

This time, Sehun stopped in front of their table, hands clenched and shaking slightly as he took a deep breath and stared with as much courage as he could muster at Junmyeon.

 

“Abeoji…” Sehun swallowed, “are you really a gang boss?”

 

Junmyeon’s spoon was placed down with a hard thud at the same moment someone clinked their own utensil against their bowl too loudly. There were only a few people in the dining room at the time, some halmeonies playing cards―now hushed and staring conspicuously over their stacks―and a lone man who worked downstairs for Junmyeon as an accountant.

 

Junmyeon’s expression was stormy, an expression Sehun had never seen before and while he’d been intimidated by the man sometimes, he’d never felt actual trepidation like this either.

 

Junmyeon slowly pushed his chair back, straightening and being so carefully precise and measured that each movement made dread coil tighter and tighter in Sehun’s gut.

 

When Junmyeon reached for Sehun, everyone held their breath, exhaling when he only placed a strong hand against the boy’s trembling upper arm. Sehun followed almost limply when Junmyeon started to walk, thrumming with anxiety at the stony silence from the older man.

 

Junmyeon led them through the kitchen and to the back where the secured doors for the basement were, not quite escaping prying eyes even after leading them down. They passed Junmyeon’s employees who couldn’t help but stare as their boss dragged the eleven-year-old through the hallways all the way to Junmyeon’s office.

 

When they went inside, Junmyeon locked the door behind them, making even Sehun’s knees begin to shake. Junmyeon unceremoniously dropped Sehun into one of the chairs by his desk, roughly pulling the arm of it around so that Sehun faced him, causing the boy to flinch.

 

Finally, Junmyeon spoke.

 

“Who told you?”

 

Sehun went pale, mouth dry as he stared up at the man.

 

“Y–You mean…it’s true?”

 

It was one thing to hear it from someone else and have a theory about it, but having the fact that Junmyeon was a gang boss who had most probably killed people confirmed was just as topsy-turvy as when Sehun tried to process Siwon being one.

 

Junmyeon’s eyes were hard, no softness in the line of his mouth to be seen. It was like the two steps forward Sehun had managed to take were reduced to ten steps _back_.

 

“That isn’t what I asked you. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

 

Sehun looked down, fists clenching against his lap as he bit his lip.

 

“…you remember Nini? My best friend? I’ve known him since I was six.” Sehun began quietly, glancing up and seeing Junmyeon nod tersely. “Well…his dad is also, um, a gang boss…”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes closed, and one of his hands wandered up to his temple, fingers jabbing against the throbbing vein.

 

“Don’t tell me. Kim Jongin is the same Kim Jongin who is the son of Choi Siwon.”

 

Sehun mumbled an affirmative, and Junmyeon’s stoniness had gone straight to the usual tense, stressed-out expression Sehun was more familiar with.

 

Junmyeon hadn’t seen pictures of Jongin since the boy had been a toddler, and he cursed himself for not staying up to date since he would’ve recognized Jongin for who he was otherwise. For a moment, he wished Yoon was still alive and undisposed of so he could go work out his frustrations. Forcing himself to relax, he looked at Sehun again.

 

“Does Chanyeol know about this?”

 

Sehun shook his head, looking guilty, and Junmyeon had figured that was the case, because he had the feeling that despite having avoided him all these years, if Chanyeol knew that Sehun was visiting him, he would’ve marched down to Junmyeon’s restaurant a long time ago.

 

“Does Siwon know?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Sehun replied unsurely. “He’s never said anything, and Jonginnie made me promise not to tell him that I knew what he really did.”

 

Junmyeon took in this information, brow creasing in thought. Sehun spoke again, voice small as he peeked up at Junmyeon.

 

“Abeoji…you’re not going to make me stop coming to see you, are you?”

 

Junmyeon blinked, not having expected the question from the stubborn boy. He’d looked so nervous the entire time Junmyeon had been toting him down that he’d assumed it was from fear of the truth of Junmyeon’s profession, but maybe it had also been worry that Junmyeon was going to cut off ties with him again.

 

He thought very carefully about his next words, aware of Sehun’s growingly anxious gaze on him the entire time.

 

“If I’d really wanted you to stop coming to see me, I would’ve done so long ago.” Junmyeon answered after a few moments, a touch of awkwardness on his features at expressing any sort of emotional honesty toward this boy he’d finally begun to acknowledge as his son. “All this means is that you know more about what you’ve gotten involved with, and that you have to be more careful.” He paused to glare at Sehun. “And that includes knowing better than to walk into a place and asking dumb, risky questions. You’re lucky it’s _my_ restaurant; who knows what might’ve happened if we were out in the open? That was stupid, Sehun. Promise me you’ll be more careful.”

 

Sehun had perked up the moment Junmyeon had finished his first sentence, only looking vaguely apologetic at his father’s next words.

 

“Yup! I promise,” the boy promised eagerly.

 

Junmyeon sighed, wondering how it was possible for children to bring such exhaustion into one’s life. He didn’t know how Chanyeol managed.

 

Junmyeon quickly shoved that thought away, unwilling to deal with the way the memory of Chanyeol’s horrified face and hasty getaway still stung him.

 

Sehun suddenly stood up, and before Junmyeon knew it, the boy had wrapped his arms around him, face pressing into his chest as he hugged him tightly.

 

Junmyeon was stiff, eyes wide as he stared down at the boy in shock. He realized then that today was the first time they’d actually made any bodily contact in all the weeks they’d met. A pang echoed through him when he remembered that the first emotion he’d physically incited in Sehun was fear. Unsurely, he wound one arm back around Sehun, the other gingerly resting atop the boy’s soft hair.

 

Sehun _nuzzled_ him at that, and Junmyeon hadn’t felt so alienly warm inside before. He let himself pet Sehun’s head, the scent of the boy’s watermelon shampoo washing over him.

 

After a moment, Junmyeon cleared his throat and Sehun pulled away, blinking up at him.

 

“Let’s go back upstairs. We still need to eat…and I’m pretty sure they all think I killed you or something.” Junmyeon said awkwardly, dropping his arms.

 

The boy snorted at that before bursting into a fit of giggles, and Junmyeon wondered what was so funny about what he’d just said before deciding that it wasn’t that important.

 

The last but most important thing he’d realized was that he would much rather see Sehun’s cheeks flushed with laughter than pale with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Now Sehun is in the know fufufufufu
> 
> I'm very excited to post the next chapter because of many reasons but mainly: SuYeol finally meet again ψ(｀∇´)ψ
> 
> Definitely hit me up with what y'all thought of this chapter and any things you'd like to see within the Adeul universe since i'm always welcome to ideas and making this audience-friendly/interactive since this is an ongoing work (*´꒳`*)
> 
> Until next week!


	7. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all know what it is:
> 
> anger, cry, all the fucking feels, and a lil something-something all in one hotel room at the expense of junmyeon's credit card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, a lot of things have happened in prep for the wedding this week (which takes place tomorrow) and it has been super tiring but fun! i just hope that i'll be able to finish chapter 8 for y'all for next week in time (expect Chanyeol and Sehun father-son interact and some drunk beagle line and possible SiYeol) ;----;
> 
> without further ado, go forth my loves~~

Kyungsoo, predictably, pulled out the scotch when Junmyeon told him what happened with Sehun.

 

They drank in silence, minds far from it, and when their glasses had emptied, Junmyeon sent the other home without a word. He himself chose to go to the roof, propped against the space where edge met wall as he looked down at the lit but empty streets.

 

Despite Junmyeon’s attempts, Sehun had managed to accomplish what he’d set out to do: bond with him and burrow deeply and irrevocably into that organ Junmyeon refused to name in his chest.

 

He knew he would have to keep Sehun safe; they were lucky that none of his enemies had discovered their relation yet, but that could change at any moment.

 

The obvious answer was to make Sehun stop seeing him, but not only did that bloom an immediate feeling of _no_ , _wait_ inside Junmyeon, it also didn’t erase all the times Sehun had already been to see him or that Junmyeon was still listed on the boy’s birth certificate. It was probably safer for Sehun to stay in touch with Junmyeon instead of being cut off and out of his reach.

 

Despite the point he’d reached with Sehun, Junmyeon knew that regardless of the boy’s apprehension, they would have to tell Chanyeol.

 

The fact that Sehun knew he was a gang boss before Chanyeol rung wrong even for Junmyeon. It wasn’t fair to the man, knowing the kind of danger that he was unknowingly being placed in.

 

Junmyeon had to tell Chanyeol the truth, he knew that, but the thought of seeing his face struck with that same fear as before, maybe even twisting into well-deserved anger, made something icy and unsettling churn in Junmyeon’s gut.

 

It was such a foreign feeling to him that it took him until now to realize that _he_ was scared.

 

Kim Junmyeon. Scared.

 

Pushing off the ledge, Junmyeon rose abruptly.

 

If there was one thing he prided himself on, it was that he never backed down in the face of intimidating opponents.

 

He was going to go talk to Chanyeol.

 

✦         ✦         ✦

 

Junmyeon decided to go to the hotel first, internally hoping that he’d find Chanyeol there as opposed to home, where he would inevitably run into Sehun too. He’d rather deal with one startled Park as opposed to two.

 

He came to a stop at a red light, eyes shutting momentarily as he let the cool of the night air flowing in through the open windows of his car settle over him and keep his mind clear. However, night air wasn’t the only thing that floated into his space.

 

It was a voice he hadn’t heard in years, soft yet audible enough to be heard a car over, the low timber harmonizing with the sweet pitch of the ballad playing on the radio.

 

Junmyeon turned, disbelief coursing through him as he saw none other than Park Chanyeol seated in his own car next to Junmyeon’s, the former’s windows down too as he also waited for the light to turn red, dressed in his work uniform. He was so in tune with the music in a way Junmyeon hadn’t realized he’d missed until it dealt a blow straight to his chest.

 

“Chanyeol…?”

 

Said man straightened, eyes widening as he also turned to the source of the questioning call, letting out an actual squeak when he met gazes with Junmyeon.

 

Both of them startled when a car behind them suddenly honked.

 

The light had turned green.

 

Chanyeol tore his focus from Junmyeon, knuckles whitening against the wheel as he stepped on the gas, zipping forward and away.

 

Junmyeon didn’t know what it was, but something inside of him kickstarted to life, and he knew he couldn’t just let Chanyeol get away. The fact that their paths had convened like this didn’t feel like coincidence, and he wasn’t going to let whatever this was go to waste.

 

There was a kind of thread that stretched taut between Chanyeol and Junmyeon, the former hurrying down a route he could drive in his sleep but never going so fast as to break the thread. Junmyeon also never got too close to the other, keeping a distance while maintaining a single-minded focus on the modest gray car in front of his.

 

When they finally reached the hotel, the thread finally snapped, Chanyeol turning to slip into the back lot for employees as Junmyeon had the choice to either pull up to the valet or keep driving, away and back to his apartment, this moment missed between them too.

 

Junmyeon came to a stop in front of the former, passing the man a key without a word as he entered the hotel.

 

The interior was exquisite, screaming modernity, class, and money. Junmyeon had taken Chanyeol to hotels like this, but they’d never actually ended up at Lotte.

 

After all, it wasn’t part of his territory, but Siwon’s.

 

He went to the front desk, being met with the polite and saccharinely sweet smile of none other than Chanyeol’s friend and co-manager himself.

 

“Welcome to Lotte Hotel! My name is Kim Jongdae. How may I be of assistance, sir?”

 

Junmyeon pulled out his wallet, sliding a shiny black-blue duochrome card forward across the gleaming counter.

 

“Just for one night.”

 

Jongdae nodded, taking the card as he checked his computer for an available room.

 

“We have some rooms on the third, fourth, and six floors. Any preference, Kim-ssi?”

 

“No.”

 

A few taps of the keyboard before the swiping of a card and the plucking of a little envelope completed the transaction as Jongdae handed Junmyeon the room key.

 

“You’ll be in room 602. Is there anything else I can do for you, Kim-ssi?”

 

“Send Park Chanyeol up. We have some things to discuss.”

 

Jongdae’s polite mask twitched, a flicker of surprise showing before it was replaced with suspicion in the slight narrowing of his eyes.

 

Knowing that there was the high chance that Jongdae was going to interfere with the meeting, Junmyeon tacked on a statement that he knew would override Jongdae’s overprotective instincts.

 

“Tell him it involves Sehun.”

 

✦         ✦         ✦

 

Junmyeon hadn’t even stepped more than three feet into his room before there were an equivalent set of firm knocks at his door.

 

He opened it, finding Chanyeol’s expression set with suspicion, anger, and so much mistrust that were Junmyeon a more sensitive man, he would’ve felt slapped.

 

No, these were things that Junmyeon had been preparing himself to see, so they only stung like the initial burrowing of splinters.

 

Silently, he let Chanyeol inside. The taller took careful, measured steps, stopping only when he reached the middle of the room, turning as Junmyeon shut the door behind him.

 

“When did you find out about Sehun?” were the words that came out of Chanyeol, the first words he’d spoken to the father of the child they shared in blood but not name in twelve years.

 

Junmyeon’s mouth quirked, humor not reaching his eyes as he held Chanyeol’s gaze, aware of the years apart between them. Years that were beginning to shrink at a snail’s pace with every word exchanged and moment furthered in each other’s presence.

 

“He came into my restaurant almost two months ago. He wanted to know why I left.”

 

Chanyeol’s arms crossed, expression shuttered down but eyes full of all the words and emotions he wasn’t saying.

 

“He’s not the only one. Why did you?”

 

Junmyeon’s mouth felt flat, and he managed to keep eye contact despite the urge to look away.

 

“I was starting to…feel for you. There was a routine we had that…that would’ve put both of us in danger if I hadn’t left.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes flashed.

 

“You _felt_ for me? I had eyes, _Junmyeon_.” Chanyeol spat, and Junmyeon twitched when he heard his name pass the other’s lips for the first time in so long. “I could tell you felt for me. _I liked you back_. Enough that when you stopped showing and I was left _pregnant_ and _alone_ , it felt like you had shoved a knife into my chest and twisted it.”

 

Junmyeon’s hands fisted, the cavities of his body filling with emotions he didn’t have words for and refused to name, needing an outlet for them somehow otherwise feeling like he would burst with it all.

 

“How was I supposed to know something you never told me, Chanyeol? We were fucking for months and not once did you say anything about your ability to get _pregnant_. How was _I supposed to know_?”

 

Chanyeol sucked in a breath, and they both knew that he had no good answer for that. He was the first to cut away, eyes refocusing on the eggshell white of the bed.

 

“I was scared. You made me feel like I could live fast and free, ignore what I was and pretend I was just another young, dumb twenty-something messing around and catching feelings like everyone else my age. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you; you did deserve to know.”

 

There it was, the first apology of the night.

 

It hung between them like a tentative hand, trembling as it remained extended but stretched out all the same.

 

The line Junmyeon’s shoulders sloped as his own indignation disappeared, knocked out of him with the stones of Chanyeol’s honesty and buried insecurities.

 

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon whispered, and it would’ve been an echo had he not managed to instill a degree of sincerity into the words. “You deserved better. I should’ve ended things properly.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled humorlessly, hands rubbing at his arms as he shot Junmyeon a look.

 

“I did. You should’ve,” he confirmed. “But what happened, happened. It took me a while to accept that, considering how cursing your name brought me some relief when I was bent over a toilet seat puking after something triggered my nausea and _especially_ when the cramps started.”

 

“I used to wonder what all those sneezes had been during the time.” Junmyeon said, startling a snort out of Chanyeol.

 

It turned into laughter, sounding off and jarring in the still of the room, dissolving into something wet and choked.

 

“God, you still make those same lame jokes.” Chanyeol sniffed, trying to wipe at his eyes. That startled laugh was all it took for the tremulous control he’d had to snap, evidence of the years’ of grievances and heartache spilling clear down his face.

 

“And you still cry the same.” Junmyeon returned, the only thing he could do to abate the instinctual need to close the space between them that had only grown stronger at the sight of Chanyeol’s tears. “Look, I came here because you have the right to know the truth.”

 

Chanyeol’s brows furrowed, recognizing the seriousness of Junmyeon’s tone.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

Junmyeon took a breath, steeling himself for whatever Chanyeol’s reaction would be.

 

“Chanyeol, I’m not just a restaurant owner. I’m the head of El Dorado.”

 

Junmyeon had no doubt Chanyeol knew of his gang, remembering how when they’d still been seeing each other, the younger had mentioned having run into the heart of a low-level gang’s base doing research for a project, managing to get out of the situation by the skin of his teeth. Chanyeol had mapped out territories, figuring out what was safe to explore and what wasn’t based on reputations. It had been one of the reasons Junmyeon had used to convince himself to leave, not wanting Chanyeol to get further ensconced in the bloodiness of territorial possessiveness.

 

Chanyeol swallowed, and he smiled weakly.

 

“I thought it was something like that.”

 

It was Junmyeon’s turn to furrow his brow, trying not to jump to conclusions as he waited for Chanyeol to elaborate.

 

“I had caught sight of you in the audience at the bar, and I’d been accompanying that night, but I managed to slip out between sets to try to come find you. You were outside, behind the club… There was some man with you, and I remember opening my mouth to call out to you, but that was when he took out the gun. I was frozen in place, and you…you just flew into action. I almost thought you were like an action hero, but the longer I watched the more I realized that you weren’t even defending yourself by that point. You were _crushing_ that man, like he was some sort of _bug_ until he finally begged you to stop and you let him crawl away.”

 

Chanyeol was pale, eyes distant as if he were seeing the scene replay in front of him.

 

Junmyeon’s blood had run cold, ice flowing through him as he processed the fact that Chanyeol had not only seen the side of himself he had been trying to keep hidden, but had had the last twelve years to try to reconcile it however he could without Junmyeon’s side of the story.

 

Chanyeol started speaking again, still quiet and far away but managing to snap every ounce of Junmyeon’s attention with the first inhale from parted lips.

 

“I looked you up and found the restaurant. The first time I managed to get there was two months carrying Sehun, but I never managed to make myself go inside. I came back week after week, standing across the street and catching glimpses of you but I couldn’t do it… I stopped coming when I started to show; I didn’t like going out much at that point. I came back again months later, Sehun in a stroller and in that part of town―your territory―without realizing it. You walked out and I just looked down at Sehun, trying to imagine how you’d react to him. He was a pudgy little baby then, and he’d definitely gotten your cheeks.” Chanyeol laughed again, fondness mixed with a bitterness that sat heavy on Junmyeon’s own tongue. “By the time I looked back, you were gone, so I figured it was for the best. I came back one last time after that. Sehun was getting bullied at school, and I was trying to find another one that would take him considering it was the middle of the school year. I was stressed as hell, and I somehow managed to get all the way to your restaurant.”

 

This could’ve been a happy story if Junmyeon hadn’t known the ending. He knew his side well, but the stone in his gut came from not knowing Chanyeol’s.

 

“It was late, and you were already closed, but there was still a light on and I saw you inside. You weren’t alone.”

 

It was kind of like seeing the trigger get pulled, Junmyeon thought as he watched Chanyeol grow flatter and flatter with each word, the bullet propelling forward in slow motion, inevitable and damning.

 

“I watched you shove your tongue down his throat, saw his hand go up your shirt before you two finally went into the back. I don’t even know why I stood there for so long, but I had made the decision that I didn’t need you. That I would make sure Sehun wouldn’t need you either.”

 

Junmyeon had suffered through gunshot wounds, broken bones, internal bleeding, and once, seven hours of torture.

 

None of them felt like this dagger to his chest, regret welling up in his throat like blood.

 

Chanyeol scoffed, hands falling to his sides in defeat as he chuckled mirthlessly.

 

“Clearly, I didn’t do a good enough job since Sehun still went out and found you.”

 

“He knows.”

 

Chanyeol’s head whipped up, disbelief scrawling across his face before it morphed into anger.

 

“What do you mean, ‘ _he knows_ ’?”

 

Junmyeon’s mouth thinned.

 

“He knows that I’m not just a restaurant owner, Chanyeol.”

 

The taller had crossed the distance between them in two strides, and there was a resounding smack that echoed after Chanyeol’s palm struck Junmyeon’s cheek.

 

Chanyeol’s teeth were bared, hand stinging from the slap but not as much as he knew Junmyeon’s cheek must’ve been.

 

“I don’t care how he found out. The fact that you confirmed it was the most reckless, endangering thing you could’ve done.”

 

Junmyeon slowly turned to lock gazes with Chanyeol again. He wasn’t fazed by the slap, having been expecting that even before Chanyeol had entered the room.

 

“I spent a long time lying to you, Chanyeol. I wasn’t going to lie to our son when he asked me point blank.”

 

Chanyeol’s fingers wound into the lapels of Junmyeon’s shirt, agitation bleeding out of him as if Junmyeon had just cut him.

 

“Why didn’t you just kick him out of restaurant the first time? Or every other time he must’ve come back? You _knew_ the risks of Sehun being in your life. Why would you let him get caught up in all of this? He’s still _eleven_ , a child, _your_ child! He shouldn’t be anywhere near your gang shit!”

 

“I tried! He kept coming back, and I realized it would be safer having him around me than if he were by himself, exposed and unaware. When he asked me if I was really a gang boss, I knew I couldn’t hide it from him anymore and that I had to come clean. In these almost two months that Sehun has been visiting me, he’s refused to tell you because he’s scared of how you’d react! I know you’ve done your best raising him, but it was inevitable he’d want to know more about me since you kept him in the dark all his life!”

 

“What was I supposed to tell him? ‘Sorry your dad couldn’t be around, Sehun-ah. He and I were just messing around, and he dropped me when he realized that he liked me for more than just a couple of fucks every other week. It’s probably for the best though, because he’s also a gangster who regularly beats the shit out of people.’”

 

“Of course not!” Junmyeon snapped, feeling his own patience wear thin. “But maybe you should’ve started with something as opposed to nothing, because the fact that he had to find my name through his birth certificate isn’t how he deserved to learn about me.”

 

“You. Weren’t. There. You don’t get to tell me how I should’ve raised him,” Chanyeol spat.

 

“I could’ve been!” Junmyeon barked, so sudden and explosive that it shocked them both. Chanyeol’s fingers went loose with surprise, Junmyeon taking a breath as he spoke again, voice taut with an emotion Chanyeol wasn’t expecting.

 

“I could’ve been there, Chanyeol. If you had let me. I never knew about Sehun until he waltzed himself into my life, but if you had ever just brought yourself to walk in, the chances that I could’ve been there, for him _and_ you, were a hell of a lot better than whatever mess we’re in now.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes went shiny, his features crumpling and reminding Junmyeon of the one time that the taller had ever properly cried in front of him before. He’d gotten news that his pet ferret had died then, and Junmyeon, in a rare but telling display of emotional sensitivity, had let Chanyeol order room service and provided a shoulder for him to cry on that night.

 

Just like it had then, Chanyeol’s head fell against Junmyeon’s shoulder, his own shaking as he tried to contain his sobs.

 

Junmyeon knew the dangers of pattern, of the predictability of it, but he let himself be guided by the actions of his past, an arm winding around Chanyeol as his other went to stroke down the taller’s back. The other sunk even deeper against him, body relaxing at the old, but still calming motions Junmyeon provided.

 

“I’m here now, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon murmured. “I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere. I care for Sehun, and…and I don’t think it’s possible for me to leave him even if I wanted to. I know I have a lot to make up for, but I’m willing.”

 

Chanyeol shuddered, pulling away just enough so he could look down at Junmyeon but not so far that he was breaking himself from the other’s embrace.

 

“You sound so convincing,” Chanyeol sniffed. “Almost like when you tried to convince me my acoustic was better than my piano ballads.”

 

Junmyeon clicked his tongue in disapproval.

 

“We’ve been over this, Chanyeol. You’re amazing on every instrument you play, but nothing beats you with a guitar in hand.”

 

Chanyeol stared at him, and Junmyeon grew uncharacteristically self-conscious under the other’s increasingly frowning gaze.

 

“It’s not fair that you’re still as attractive as you were then, you know.” Chanyeol was the one to click his tongue this time, eyes falling upon the faded scar that cut a contour into the otherwise smooth of Junmyeon’s (unslapped) cheek. A thumb went to brush against it, both of their bodies thrumming with a different kind of growing energy this time. “This makes you look more handsome, even. Unfair, Junmyeon, unfair.”

 

Junmyeon’s hand settled against the small of Chanyeol’s back, a years’ old familiar hold that only further sparked the building tension between them.

 

“I’d say something equally as cheesy, but…” Junmyeon trailed off, Chanyeol’s palms coming to cradle his face. He said nothing, watching as Chanyeol bent down, hesitating halfway, waiting for Junmyeon, and the elder met him.

 

The kiss tasted of salt, a faint hint of scotch from Junmyeon’s end, but mainly, it tasted familiar.

 

They had learned, back then, how to communicate through lips and tongues, and words they hadn’t said aloud were spoken through the tightening of their grips on each other, the way they pressed, licked, and slid together.

 

It was Chanyeol who pushed them down on the bed, never disconnecting the seams of their mouths as they fell into the downy sheets, and it was Junmyeon who turned them over, pressing impossibly close yet not nearly close enough as he kissed down the bared expanse of Chanyeol’s neck, the other’s fingers raking tight through Junmyeon’s thick locks.

 

There was a moment where Junmyeon stopped at the first button of Chanyeol’s shirt, momentum dying as he took deep breaths.

 

“Chanyeol…are you sure?”

 

The taller’s lips quirked, a laugh bubbling out of him as he let his head fall back into the pillows.

 

“Junmyeon, I’m not sure of anything right now. All I know is that my emotions are a mess and everything feels like it’s been turned upside down, so I just want to feel some semblance of normality again. I don’t give a shit that it’s been a decade since this was routine, the fact that it was compared to the rest of the things we just hashed out is better than nothing.”

 

“A part of me is screaming this is a bad idea no matter how much your logic makes sense, but a bigger part of me is saying ‘fuck it.’”

 

Chanyeol’s leg shifted so he could rub right up between Junmyeon’s own, an amused glint in his eye as his lip quirked up.

 

“So it is,” he agreed.

 

Junmyeon huffed, leaning down to kiss Chanyeol again as his hands went to untuck the other’s shirt, pausing momentarily when his fingers ran over a thick scar that hadn’t been on Chanyeol’s abdomen the last time he’d done this, and he could feel Chanyeol let out the breath he’d been holding when Junmyeon rubbed over it briefly before continuing.

 

So many things had changed between them, but this, they knew, and they knew it well.

 

✦         ✦         ✦

 

When Chanyeol slipped out of Junmyeon’s room, freshly showered and redressed in his old clothes, fidgeting as if he was broadcasting the fact he’d just had sex with his ex just by breathing, he found Jongdae waiting at the base of the employee-only stairs.

 

The elder’s arms were crossed, expression serious, and Chanyeol being jumpy already, practically leapt out of his skin at the sight of him. Jongdae didn’t even have to say anything or beckon him forth, swiveling on his heel sharply and stalking off, Chanyeol following after him like a guilty, kicked puppy.

 

He could already hear their coworkers’ gears turning as they picked up from the scene what they would, gossip forming like clouds coming together for a storm.

 

Jongdae led them to their usual conference room, the second employee-only room to the right past the service desk, turning only when Chanyeol closed the door behind them.

 

“Talk.”

 

Chanyeol chewed on his lip, but this was one of those situations where Jongdae’s infallible patience came through yet again, and he knew that the elder would have them in this room for as long as Chanyeol could possibly hold out.

 

So, he released his lip, took a breath, and spoke.

 

“Dae, that was Sehun’s father.”

 

Jongdae shut his eyes, nostrils flaring as he took a deep, deep inhale.

 

“Chanyeol, tell me you didn’t do what I know you did.”

 

“…I’m sorry.”

 

“Wrong. You’re supposed to say, ‘No, Jongdae, my perfect, patient, saintly hyung who covered for my ass, I didn’t just fuck my baby daddy at my job, because that would be stupid.’”

 

“Well, two-thirds of that statement is true.”

 

A sudden, jarring yell had everyone within a thirty-foot vicinity jumping, wondering where the source of such an enraged squawk could’ve come from considering the high-class of the hotel.

 

“Chanyeol, please, please tell me you know what you’re getting into.”

 

“Uh…I think so, but I wouldn’t quote me on that, so…”

 

Jongdae took deep breaths again.

 

“Call Baekhyun. Tell him to be ready to get really fucking drunk after our shift ends. You have so much explaining to do.”

 

“I’ll text Sehun to go home with Jongin. God, what am I supposed to tell him? Everything’s so complicated now that I don’t even know if it’s in a good or bad way.”

 

There was a pause, filled by Jongdae’s sigh.

 

“You’ll figure it out, Yeol. You have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaand scene
> 
> i'm like vibrating with excitement i need y'all to hmu with how it was/what y'all thought pls pls
> 
> also hmu with things you wanna see within the universe bc i need more things to write!!!
> 
> until (hopefully) next week


	8. The Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk beagle line, angsty chanyeollie, and some cute family bonding feat. SiYeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, i was almost worried i wasn't gonna be able to get this done in time
> 
> snaps to my betas who read this on the fly for me
> 
> this is my last weekend in India as i will be flying back to the states on Tuesday; I may not post on time for next week's, but I will do my best to provide good quality content for y'all <3

Chanyeol sat on the couch, knees pulled up and face pressed against them. He was wearing an oversized gray hoodie, the one that he’d had since college and only busted out when he was in need of extreme comfort. He’d taken two showers when he’d gotten home, trying to make sure that absolutely no hint of alcohol remained on him.

 

Because when Jongdae had ordered them all to get really fucking drunk, that’s exactly what they’d gotten.

 

Trying to explain around the fact that Junmyeon was a gang boss to his two best friends was terribly difficult, more so coupled with the fact that he’d drank about a bottle and half of soju just by himself. The total bottle count for all of them had been enough to make Chanyeol remember wild college days again, but the fact that they’d been hashing out his stupid adult problems stopped that thought where it began.

 

In the end, Chanyeol told them as much of the truth as he could: Kim Junmyeon was a well-respected restaurant owner, unfairly attractive, had some anger issues, typical alpha-male type, but also had an incredibly soft, awkward side that was very endearing.

 

Jongdae slapped him upside the head more than once, but when Baekhyun google searched Junmyeon, Jongdae had whistled. The first time he’d seen Junmyeon had been tinged with suspicion, but being able to properly look at him on screen was different. Jongdae ended up pinching Chanyeol anyway, making him squeal and scramble to Baekhyun for protection.

 

The vet had been somewhat quiet the entire time, and even inebriated, Chanyeol had been able to notice. Tearful and hiccupping, he’d asked Baekhyun if he was mad at him.

 

Baekhyun did that thing where he softened like melted ice cream, a sight that made Jongdae’s lips curl knowingly and exasperatedly. Baekhyun cradled Chanyeol’s flushed cheeks, long fingertips reaching the taller’s red ears. He thumbed away the little drops of water spilling from Chanyeol’s eyes as he’d reassured him that no, he wasn’t mad.

 

Jongdae had clumsily pounced then, a warm weight against Chanyeol’s side as he ruffled his hair aggressively and also informed him that he wasn’t mad either. Relieved and drunk off his ass, Chanyeol blubbered out declarations of love and gratefulness to his best friends as he did his best to nuzzle them both.

 

Eventually, they all ended up snoring and in a pile of messy, soju-reeking limbs in their uncomfortable leather booth until Minseok showed up. Displeased, he made them each drink a bottle of water, paid the tab, collected the lot of them, and dumped them into his sedan.

 

Minseok had done nothing but sigh when Chanyeol undid his seatbelt so he could lay his head in Baekhyun’s lap, even more needy for bodily contact than when sober. Baekhyun had threaded his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair and that’s all the taller needed to conk out in Minseok’s backseat until they reached his apartment.

 

He said goodbye, making sure to thank Minseok for taking care of them. Since it was quite late, he’d tried to say the words at a lower volume, but based on Minseok’s twitch, he’d probably more yelled than whispered.

 

Sheepish and wobbly with soju and feelings, Chanyeol stumbled his way into the apartment building and up the elevators. Thankfully, he only ended up catching eyes with one person, and it had been the college student that lived one floor down from him. There was a moment where the younger girl shot him a look of vague pity before she went back to her phone.

 

And thus, Chanyeol had come home, taken a cold shower to try to sober up, cried a little more, promptly took a hot shower, gotten dressed, crawled onto the couch, and fell asleep until his alarm woke him back up.

 

Chanyeol glanced at the clock, lips thinning when he saw that it had been an hour since Siwon texted him Sehun had left his place. Sehun himself had informed Chanyeol that he was on his way home from the arcade five minutes ago.

 

Day before yesterday, Chanyeol wouldn’t have thought anything of it. He would’ve believed his son completely.

 

Now, Chanyeol knew better.

 

He buried his face deeper into his hoodie sleeves, wishing he knew what to do.

 

Sehun had a right to see Junmyeon if he wanted, but the thought of Sehun getting caught up in any of Junmyeon’s gang work made him physically ill, and his hangover didn’t help the roiling in his gut either. Not to mention, even though Sehun was a generally reserved kid, he always told Chanyeol everything one way or the other. The fact that Sehun kept the fact that he’d been meeting Junmyeon for the last few months a secret made Chanyeol feel like utter shit.

 

To him, that meant Sehun felt he couldn’t trust Chanyeol anymore. That Chanyeol had failed in being there for Sehun.

 

His mind was a stormcloud of what-if’s: what if he’d actually managed to walk into Junmyeon’s restaurant? What if he’d told Sehun about Junmyeon earlier? What if Chanyeol had never given into lust and gone to that hotel with Junmyeon in the first place?

 

He froze, guilt and self-deprecation washing over him like ice.

 

There were a lot of things Chanyeol wished he could undo, but having Sehun was not and never would be one of them, and he harshly knocked himself on the head for even thinking along those lines.

 

His eyes grew hot again, and Chanyeol dropped his hand, fisting the couch pillow.

 

Sehun was going to be home soon, and Chanyeol was no closer to knowing how to face his son than he was the moment he’d stepped out of Junmyeon’s hotel room.

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

The lock clicked and Chanyeol felt his stomach drop.

 

The sound of the dogs scampering across the apartment to go greet Sehun was followed by the boy’s call of “Appa, I’m home.”

 

It was quieter than usual, but it still felt all too loud in Chanyeol’s ears.

 

Then came the sound of Sehun entering the living room, and there was a pregnant pause before Chanyeol heard Sehun set his bag down. There was quiet shuffling before the older man felt hands settle atop his.

 

“So, abeoji really did tell you, didn’t he?”

 

Chanyeol finally raised his head, unsure what he looked like but uncaring when he saw the resignation reflected back at him in his son’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispered.

 

Sehun looked taken aback, an apology the last thing he’d been expecting.

 

“What?”

 

Chanyeol chewed on his lip, gaze darting down.

 

“I should’ve came clean to you earlier. To Junmyeon when I’d had my chances, too. None of this would’ve happened if I’d just been honest to begin with…”

 

Sehun’s brow furrowed, and he was silent for a moment.

 

“Appa, if you’re dishonest what does that make me?”

 

Chanyeol’s gaze snapped back to meet Sehun’s.

 

“That’s different. You’re still a kid. You’re getting to an age where you’re bound to hide stuff from me. I didn’t make you feel like you could tell me about meeting Junmyeon, and that’s on me.”

 

Sehun shook his head.

 

“We were both scared, I think. Of what the other would do when they found out. Ignoring it was easier…”

 

Chanyeol let out an abrupt laugh, squeezing Sehun’s hands.

 

“When did you become a head doctor, Sehun-ah? But you’re right. And while ignoring big, complicated things seems easier, it causes more issues in the long run, so we need to be more honest with each other from now, even if it’s hard.”

 

Sehun nodded, solemn and in agreement.

 

Relaxing, Chanyeol stroked the back of Sehun’s hands as he leaned forward, pressing his face into the top of Sehun’s head and inhaling the fading scent of watermelon shampoo, Jongin’s dogs, and hot chocolate. Chanyeol made a mental note to bust out the bleach pen again, since there was probably a splotchy brown stain on Sehun’s collar somewhere.

 

“Since we’re on the topic of honesty… Appa may have had a little too much to drink last night and may be dying of liver poisoning.”

 

Sehun sighed.

 

“Appa, you can’t go get drunk with your friends every time you run into a big life problem.”

 

“Just wait until you’re a sad old man like me, Sehunnie. Then you’ll see.”

 

“Maybe, but I’ve already promised myself not to drink like you, Jongdae-samchon, and Baekhyun-samchon do.”

 

“A wise choice. Now, please go make appa coffee before I pass out on the couch. Again.”

 

Sehun rose, giving Chanyeol’s hair a brief pat before heading off to the kitchen.

 

“I’ll even put sugar in it.”

 

“That considerate nature? All me, Sehun. All me. Your sass is all Junmyeon.”

 

“One of us needs to be sassy, appa. It’s a sass eat sass world.”

 

“Ugh, you even got his sense of humor.”

 

“At least it’s better than yours.”

 

A whine.

 

“Se _huuuuuun_.”

 

“I thought we were supposed to start being more honest with each other, appa.”

 

“No, tell me how much you love me or I’ll come over there and cry all over your shirt.”

 

“Appa, is there anything I could do that would make you stop loving me?”

 

“Absolutely nothing.”

 

“Ditto. I love you, appa.”

 

“You’re the best dumpling in the world. Appa’s going to take a little nap now. Just pry open my mouth and dump the coffee in later when you’re done.”

 

“Last time I did that, you choked and coffee went everywhere.”

 

“Mayhaps…” Chanyeol mumbled as he slowly lowered onto his side, eyes shutting for a brief rest. He let the sounds of Sehun moving about in the kitchen lull him, drifting.

 

He shot back up within moments, regretting the sudden movement when his head pounded angrily. Getting to his feet, he gingerly made his way to the kitchen. Sehun had just finished putting a cup into the microwave, and he frowned when he saw Chanyeol up.

 

“Appa, don’t just stand there. Sit or something.” Sehun grumbled as he came over, taking Chanyeol by the arm and making him take a seat at the dining table.

 

Chanyeol reached up to take Sehun’s hand, gaze serious and firm.

 

“Sehun, who told you Junmyeon is a gang boss?”

 

Sehun went rigid with surprise before Chanyeol was able to clearly read the guilt that twisted through the boy’s face down to the twitch of his fingers against his.

 

Sehun shifted a little, staying silent and not meeting his gaze. Chanyeol’s lips thinned further. While Jongdae may have been good at the waiting game, Chanyeol had long since learned how to do it best with Sehun.

 

After a few more moments, only the beep of the microwave breaking the quiet in between, Sehun’s gaze remained glued to the magnet with a baby picture of him and a younger Chanyeol on the fridge as he spoke.

 

“…can I ask them first if it’s okay for me to tell you?”

 

Chanyeol sat back a little in utter disbelief.

 

“Did you just use the ‘can I ask my mom first’ line? Sehun, _I’m_ your mom.”

 

Sehun finally looked at him, eyes swimming with guilt and pleading as he clasped his other hand atop Chanyeol’s.

 

“Please, appa. I don’t wanna get them in trouble or make them feel like I betrayed their trust.”

 

Chanyeol knew then that he’d managed to instill loyalty and considerateness into Sehun, but he felt vaguely attacked that they were being used against him in this case. A few more seconds of looking at Sehun, and Chanyeol swallowed his ego and sighed.

 

“Just tell me this: do I know them?”

 

Hesitantly, Sehun nodded.

 

The microwave beeped again, and Chanyeol slowly rose, extracting his hand from Sehun’s. He went over to it, taking out the mug (it was the Tony Tony Chopper one that he and Sehun always fought ownership of over). He downed the whole thing in a decent number of glugs, wiping the corner of his mouth with his hoodie sleeve. He passed the mug to Sehun as he went back to the table, taking a seat and keeping his forehead propped with a hoodie paw.

 

“Make appa more coffee. And bring me a bleach pen. I’m planning on using it on your shirt, but at this point, I won’t object if you put some in my cup either.”

 

Sehun quietly did as he was told, but when he brought Chanyeol the coffee and pen, he set them down on the table. Then, he rearranged his father so that he could sit on one of his thighs and bury his face into Chanyeol’s sweater as he squeezed around him. Chanyeol automatically wound his arms back around Sehun, tucking his son’s head under his chin and stroking along his back until he felt the tension seep out of him.

 

They stayed like that until Chanyeol’s coffee got cold.

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

Siwon texted Chanyeol while he was busy scrubbing the hot chocolate stain out of Sehun’s shirt.

 

[ **choi** ] _do you need me to bring anything for tonight?_

 

Chanyeol groaned. He’d completely forgotten that he’d ordered Siwon and Jongin over for dinner. It was his way of repaying Siwon for their fancy dinner, but he hadn’t voiced it because he didn’t want to and Siwon understood his intentions well enough by now.

 

Squinting at Sehun’s shirt to make sure that the stain was pretty much gone, he set the pen down and went to wash his hands before replying to Siwon.

 

[ **park** ] _no you’re not allowed to bring anything other than yourself and Jonginnie_

 

[ **choi** ] _but what if I wanna?_

 

[ **park** ] _I may be hungover as fuck but I'll fight you_

 

[ **choi** ] _well then I’m safe if I bring something_

 

[ **choi** ] _you hit like Toben headbutts lol_

 

[ **choi** ] _it’s adorable_

 

[ **park** ] _ಠ＿ಠ_

 

[ **park** ] _you’re very lucky I’ve invested too much time and energy into this relationship_

 

[ **park** ] _otherwise I’d have dropped you_

 

[ **choi** ] _ㅇㅅㅇ;_

 

Chanyeol snorted aloud at the response, setting his phone down to head over to the fridge and pull out the things he’d need for dinner.

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

Chanyeol was just finishing the japchae when the doorbell rang and he heard Sehun let Siwon and Jongin in.

 

The sound of Sehun and Jongin chattering in the living room sans Siwon should’ve been his first clue, but Chanyeol remained unaware until something freezing cold touched the back of his neck. Yelping, he jumped, spatula nearly flying out of his hand. Clutching at his chest with his free hand, Chanyeol whirled around.

 

Siwon stood there with a cheeky grin, a bag in hand and stubble adorning his jaw.

 

“I brought strawberry ice cream and chocolate sauce,” he informed smugly.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed in distaste at Siwon’s greeting, and he gestured pointedly at the freezer before crossing his arms.

 

“Did you forget what razors are? You look like a bear that just wandered out of the woods.”

 

Siwon laughed as he held his arms open, taking a step toward Chanyeol.

 

“This bear would be more than happy to show you how wonderful stubble feels against the skin. C’mere, Park.”

 

Chanyeol immediately held his spatula up threateningly, glaring.

 

“Don’t you dare! The last time you did that I got stubble rash! There are two dogs and two boys in the house; go bother them instead.”

 

Siwon pouted at him. He actually pouted.

 

Chanyeol hated that he looked cute. He gave him another warning look before turning back around to mind the noodles.

 

“Dinner’s almost ready. Just give me a few minutes. If you wanna stay here, then be useful and get out the bowls and chopsticks. Please.”

 

Siwon saluted him, knowing that Chanyeol could probably sense the motion, before putting the ice cream into the freezer and getting to work.

 

Siwon watched as Chanyeol hummed along to the song that was playing on his phone, giving the japchae a taste to make sure everything was in order. The other father leaned forward, mouth open and blinking innocently at Chanyeol. The taller rolled his eyes, picking up another portion and blowing on it to cool it before feeding it to Siwon.

 

Siwon’s eyes fluttered shut and he made a very pleased noise that made Chanyeol swallow thickly, unable to look away as Siwon’s tongue flicked out to catch the sauce on his lip.

 

“Delicious as always,” Siwon purred when his eyes reopened and stared into Chanyeol’s.

 

Clearing his throat, Chanyeol tore his gaze away and turned off the stove.

 

“Boys! Dinner!” he called instead.

 

Without looking at Siwon still, he held his hand out. When Siwon didn’t do anything, he made an impatient motion instead. Bemused, Siwon handed him a bowl. Satisfied, Chanyeol served Siwon a heaping portion of japchae before handing it back to him.

 

Siwon chuckled, always finding Chanyeol’s passive-aggressive affection endearing.

 

“I’ll eat it well,” he promised just as the boys came into the kitchen.

 

✦       ✦       ✦

 

Five and a half extra bowls of japchae, a giant bowl of shared ice cream and half a bottle of chocolate sauce, and many expressive reactions to Minyoung’s drama’s latest episode later, the fathers and sons were nothing more than stuffed lumps in the living room.

 

“I’m so full I think I’m gonna die,” Jongin whined.

 

“No one told you to eat so much, pabo.” Sehun grumbled, past the point of pleasantly full himself to cranky.

 

Jongin shifted a little so he could kick Sehun.

 

“I’m your hyung, you can’t call me pabo, pabo.”

 

Sehun reached up to snatch Jongin by the ankle, tickling the bottom of his foot and making the slightly older boy shriek in surprised laughter.

 

“Appa!” Jongin squealed. “M–Make him stop!”

 

Siwon squinted a little, covering a burp as he patted his stomach emphatically.

 

“Sorry, Nini, appa’s too full to move. Blame Park.”

 

Chanyeol blinked innocently.

 

“Me? I didn’t do anything. But if our Jonginnie needs rescuing, I’ll be more than happy to.”

 

Sehun’s lips twitched, catching onto Chanyeol’s intentions.

 

Jongin, too busy trying to escape, didn’t notice.

 

“Save meeeee!”

 

Chanyeol came over, bending over the back of the couch and before Jongin knew it, there were a second pair of hands tickling him at his sides.

 

“Nooooooo!” Jongin cried, tears springing to his eyes as he made an oddball mixture of pained laughter and hiccupping snorts.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun cackled, the sounds melding with Jongin’s own tortured ones. Siwon had a giant grin on his face, taking out his phone to record the moment.

 

“Don’t forget his neck,” he called.

 

Jongin swore then he’d get his revenge.

 

Only a few moments later, Sehun suddenly stopped.

 

“Wait, appa, my report.”

 

Chanyeol also slowed, head tilting.

 

“Report?”

 

Sehun’s gaze narrowed at his father as Jongin wheezed in relief, finally getting a chance to regain his breath.

 

“My science report that you promised to print out for me at work.”

 

Chanyeol’s mouth formed an “o” and Sehun’s brow furrowed so deeply Chanyeol actually felt a little afraid of his son for a moment.

 

“Wait, wait, it’s in the car!” Chanyeol blurted, throwing his hands up. “I’ll get it before we go to bed, okay?”

 

Sehun nodded, appeased.

 

Relaxing, Chanyeol turned back to Jongin.

 

“Sorry, Jonginnie, you were so cute I couldn’t help but join in. Forgive me?” he blinked down at him.

 

Jongin scowled, red cheeks puffing out and arms crossing as he turned his face away.

 

“Jongin~” Chanyeol whined, leaning down until his cheek was squished on Jongin’s chest and reaching over to poke the boy’s own. “Forgive meeeee.”

 

Jongin turned just a little so he could attempt to nip at Chanyeol’s finger, and the father drew it out of reach with a pout.

 

“C’mon, you can stay mad at Sehunnie. He started it anyway. I’m your favorite after your appa, right? You’re my favorite after Sehunnie, too.”

 

“Fine.” Sehun harrumphed, crawling over to Siwon and firmly laying his head down on the man’s thigh. “I’ll be over here with the unbiased dad.”

 

Siwon pinched Sehun’s cheek warmly.

 

Jongin’s arms uncrossed, and he petted Chanyeol’s head.

 

“Hm, you make a good point.” Jongin conceded, lips quirking as he suddenly tugged at Chanyeol’s ear and made the older yelp. “I forgive you.”

 

Chanyeol leaned back up, rubbing at his ear and tweaking Jongin’s nose briefly.

 

“Cheeky,” he scolded.

 

Jongin smiled brightly up at him.

 

Chanyeol turned to Sehun, pointing at him.

 

“You, let’s go get that report before I forget again.”

 

Sehun groaned, turning so he could hide his face against Siwon’s thigh.

 

Chanyeol’s hands went to his hips and Jongin snickered.

 

“Sehunnie, whose report is it that we’re about to go get?”

 

“Mine,” Sehun replied, voice muffled against denim, “but I don’t wanna go all the way downstairs and then back up again.”

 

Siwon chuckled, patting Sehun’s back.

 

 

“I’ll go with you, Park.” Siwon offered, continuing as Chanyeol opened his mouth to refuse. “Someone has to stay and do the dishes after all.”

 

Sehun lifted his head up, lips puckered and Siwon ruffled his hair. Sehun tried to bite him.

 

Jongin giggled in his couch corner and Siwon’s brow raised.

 

“Of course, Jonginnie will help you, won’t he?”

 

Jongin’s eyes went wide, caught mid-giggle.

 

Somewhat appeased, Sehun rose and Siwon also got up.

 

Chanyeol hummed, agreeable to this turn of events and headed over to the foyer, giving Sehun’s backside a light whack.

 

“Get going. I don’t wanna see any water or soap outside a two-feet radius of the sink, got it?”

 

“Yes, appa.” Sehun sighed as he went over to Jongin, tugging on the other’s sleeve until he got up and they both picked up the bowls and trudged over to the kitchen.

 

Satisfied, Chanyeol grabbed his keys and put on his shoes, turning to call for Siwon but pausing when he saw the other father crouched so he could pet both Vivi and Toben. A smile unknowingly found its way onto his face, and Siwon looked up at him then.

 

There was a moment between them where nothing was said, but a line of unnamed emotion thrummed between them.

 

Then came the sound of something clanking loudly and Jongin hastily yelling out an apology that broke the moment.

 

Clearing his throat, Chanyeol opened the door.

 

“Let’s go?”

 

Siwon hummed, rising and joining Chanyeol’s side.

 

“So, what did Sehun do his project on? Jongin did his on mountainous regions.” Siwon questioned as they made their way down the hall.

 

“He wanted to do tornadoes and the different types found in different areas,” Chanyeol replied as he opened the stairway door.

 

“Nice,” Siwon nodded as they began the trip down the stairs. “Good thing he didn’t procrastinate. Jongin always leaves things until the last minute; I swear if it wasn’t for Sehun, he’d never turn anything in.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“Jongin goes at his own pace. Sehun’s just got good time-management skills.”

 

Siwon snorted.

 

“That’s putting it nicely.”

 

“Well, for as much as we spoil them, it’s good that we can still acknowledge their faults. That’s a sign we’re not completely whipped for those adorable brats,” Chanyeol remarked.

 

Siwon hummed in agreement.

 

They remained in a comfortable silence then, hands brushing every so often. Siwon cleared his throat after a few moments, making Chanyeol look over at him.

 

“I’ve been thinking…” the other slowly began, “about us, and the boys.”

 

Chanyeol tilted his head, listening.

 

“Chanyeol,” Siwon continued, and said man’s breath caught; Siwon had only said his first name a handful of times in all the years they’d known each other. “It’s been six years; I think it’s time that we— watch out!”

 

Chanyeol had been so wrapped up in what Siwon was saying that he had completely missed the next step. He yelped, and would’ve taken a nasty tumble down the stairs if Siwon hadn’t acted fast and caught him by the waist, Chanyeol’s hands flying to grip him by the shoulders for support.

 

Chanyeol was breathing hard, adrenaline pumping from the scare, and Siwon was looking at him with his brow furrowed in concern.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Chanyeol swallowed, slowly going red with embarrassment as he processed the fact that not only had his clumsy self almost tripped down the damn stairs but Siwon had had to catch him and was currently holding him very close. So close that he could almost count the lashes on each of his eyes.

 

“I–I’m fine,” Chanyeol finally replied when he realized he was staring. “Thanks…” he mumbled as he extracted himself from Siwon’s hold.

 

“This must be the thousandth time I’ve said this but, be more careful, Park. One of these days I won’t be around to catch you, you know.” Siwon chastised.

 

Ah, they were back to Park now.

 

Chanyeol’s shoulders hunched a little and he shot Siwon a look.

 

“What were you saying earlier? About us and the boys?”

 

Siwon sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Nothing important, Park. It can wait.”

 

A sour taste flooding in his mouth, Chanyeol had no one to blame for this moment being broken than himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, please hmu with stuff y'all wanna see going forth in adeul bc this will not only help me write more stuff, but it'll be stuff y'all requested so double-win no?
> 
> until (hopefully) next week~


	9. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad bowling and chaperoned lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry asbjdaksbdjksbf
> 
> Thank you to everyone for being so patient and waiting for so long ;-----;
> 
> I've been back in the states for a few weeks now, and I finally managed to finish this chapter for y'all; the reason it took me so long to update was because previously I'd had the chapters all written out and I could simply post but now I've reached the point where I need to type up fresh content which I thought I could handle at first but it actually just stressed me out so my betas just sat me down and told me to take my time
> 
> So, I did and I even managed to write [this filthy not-so little thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256614) in the meanwhile
> 
> Adeul will update as I manage to write for it, and this fic is still very near and dear to me so don't worry about it dying!
> 
> Anyways, I'll let y'all get on with it :')

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Sehun were out for a rare evening together. Following tradition of past Wednesday nights, they went down to a local bowling alley which had had discount pizza and soda for the past four years without fail.

 

Despite how often they’d been coming to the alley and Baekhyun’s ever persistent penchant for messing with him, Sehun was still unprepared when Baekhyun started chasing after him with a pair of bowling shoes, the elder giggling evilly as the younger tried to dart between tables.

 

In the end, Sehun hid behind Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun raised a brow at Chanyeol, and the taller raised one back at him.

 

Baekhyun conceded defeat, but not without a smirk at Sehun that let the boy know the shenanigans were just beginning.

 

Sehun stuck his tongue out at him.

 

✦         ✦         ✦

 

Two games later, Baekhyun and Chanyeol at a tie with Sehun in last place, the elders told their youngest to fetch them all some pizza.

 

“But why do I have to go?” Sehun grumbled, arms crossing petulantly.

 

Baekhyun pointed at their scoreboard with a long finger. Sehun itched to bite it.

 

“Loser is the gopher, remember?” Baekhyun reminded pleasantly.

 

“Even when I won last time we came here, you still made me go get food.” Sehun huffed.

 

Chanyeol wrapped his long arms around Sehun, pulling him in for a nuzzle as the boy protested like a wet cat.

 

“That’s because you’re the baby, and the baby does what the grownups tell him to do. Plus, they might put extra meat on the pizza because you look so skinny. I don’t know where all the food I feed you goes.”

 

“Fine, fine!” Sehun gave in as he tried to push Chanyeol’s face away. “I’ll go get the pizza, just stop being so cuddly, ugh.”

 

Chanyeol gave him an obnoxious smack on the cheek for that before letting him go.

 

Sehun scowled, rubbing at his face as Chanyeol pulled out his wallet and gave him some bills. Sehun snatched them up, turning and marching away as straight-backed as he could.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun burst into laughter behind him and Sehun felt his cheeks heat up. Again, he cursed Jongin for being at ballet practice and leaving him alone with the two most teasing and coddling adults he knew.

 

Finally reaching the food counter, Sehun placed the order and stood off to the side to wait, pulling out his phone in the meanwhile.

 

“That’s a nice cuff set you got there, oppa.”

 

Sehun blinked, looking up from his phone to see a little girl standing in front of him. She was quite adorable, with little buns sitting atop her head and donning a frilly little dress. The almost blank expression on her face didn’t quite match her youth, though.

 

However, she had a similar ear-cuff set on like Sehun’s. On the left ear, a golden cuff with delicate golden chains leading down to a glossy pearl earring.

 

Sehun’s own was platinum, little gems sparkling in his chains that ended at a glimmering diamond settled in his lobe. It was the most expensive thing he and Chanyeol owned.

 

A left-cuffed ear meant one thing: the mark of a carrier child.

 

“Yours isn’t so bad either,” Sehun said after a moment.

 

The girl swung her clasped hands back and forth a little.

 

“Thanks,” she said plainly. “Is that your mom over there?” she questioned, pointing over where Chanyeol and Baekhyun were sitting.

 

Sehun followed her finger, gaze resting on the plainer silver cuff and stud set Chanyeol was wearing on his right ear.

 

Chanyeol happened to glance over at that moment, a warm smile breaking out on his face as he waved over at Sehun.

 

Clearing his throat, Sehun waved back.

 

“Yeah, that’s my appa.”

 

The little girl nodded, finger swiveling to point over at another lane where a man with a matching gold cuff set to hers was seated. He was talking to a woman, and they looked similar enough to be related.

 

“That one’s mine,” she informed matter-of-factly.

 

Sehun shifted a little, nodding, albeit a bit awkwardly. He’d never been good at small talk, and worse at interacting with children younger than him.

 

“Yeojin-ah.”

 

Both of them turned as a tall man walked up to them, face well-structured and expression kind. The girl, presumably Yeojin, took his hand the moment he got close enough.

 

“Who’s this, aga?” The man asked curiously as his eyes cut to Sehun, understanding filtering when he saw the boy’s ear cuff.

 

Yeojin shrugged.

 

The man sighed.

 

“I apologize for any trouble she may have given you,” he murmured at Sehun.

 

Sehun shook his head quickly.

 

“No, it wasn’t anything like that. She was just telling me she liked my earring…”

 

Yeojin’s father smiled.

 

“Yeojin’s always had an eye for shiny things,” he gave her hand a squeeze. “Well, Yeojinnie, what do you say we go back to imo and umma, hm?”

 

Yeojin nodded, so her father inclined his head to Sehun, Sehun bowing back as the elder led the girl away. She waved at him, and Sehun found himself waving back.

 

He watched as they rejoined the other man and woman, Yeojin’s taller father bending down to place a kiss on the other man’s lips.

 

Sehun’s gaze cut back to where Chanyeol and Baekhyun were sitting, in each other’s space like always as they giggled about something. Chanyeol’s arm was slung over Baekhyun’s shoulder, Baekhyun’s own settled on Chanyeol’s thigh.

 

Sehun felt something stir in his gut, something unknown and unsettling.

 

Mostly, he felt tired.

 

“Order number 48!”

 

Sighing, Sehun turned to go get their food.

 

✦         ✦         ✦

 

They were halfway through their pizza when Chanyeol’s phone rang.

 

Wiping his hands on a napkin, he pulled out his phone and answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

Baekhyun and Sehun both watched as he suddenly sat up straight, throat clearing as his expression went through a multitude of emotions.

 

“Ah, Junmyeon…hey…”

 

Baekhyun’s brow furrowed at the same time Sehun sat up ramrod straight.

 

“I’m fine. You? Good? Good… Ah, we probably should… T–Tomorrow? That’s a little sudden… I mean… I suppose… Okay… I’ll see you then…” a pause where Chanyeol bit his lip before releasing it with a breath. “You too, Junmyeon. Bye.”

 

Slowly, he lowered his phone back down.

 

“You’re meeting abeoji tomorrow.” Sehun said, not a question but a statement.

 

Swallowing thickly, Chanyeol nodded.

 

Baekhyun crossed his arms, gaze narrowing.

 

“Not by yourself you’re not.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes snapped to his.

 

“Baek, I get what you’re trying to say, but―”

 

Baekhyun shook his head firmly.

 

“No, Chanyeol. I’m not letting you go by yourself. Jongdae and I talked about this already; the next time you meet Junmyeon, one of us is going with you.”

 

Chanyeol grimaced. Normally, he didn’t mind Baekhyun’s protective streak; it had saved him rough times with old boyfriends, but this time was different. This time, Baekhyun didn’t know the whole truth, and if he got too close, he’d learn about what Junmyeon really did for a living and like hell Chanyeol was going to get Baekhyun caught up in all of that. They’d been together since before they could even talk. He’d already had to live without Baekhyun once and he didn’t want a repeat experience.

 

“Appa, I don’t know why Baekhyun-samchon wants to go with you, but we both know he’s even more stubborn than you. If you’re meeting abeoji at the restaurant, why don’t we all just go? You and abeoji have things to talk about, and I’ll keep samchon from getting into trouble.”

 

Chanyeol turned to Sehun, eyes wide as he took in his son’s careful expression. This would solve the issue of dealing with Baekhyun while he talked to Junmyeon, but the fact that he’d be meeting Junmyeon again already felt sudden enough, add to it Sehun and Baekhyun being there made it feel all the more overwhelming.

 

He glanced over at Baekhyun again, seeing the obstinate set of his face and realizing that there would be no arguing with him. Rubbing his face furiously, Chanyeol let out an unhappy groan.

 

“Fine. Do what you want.”

 

They played another game after, but all Chanyeol managed to knock over was one pin. Baekhyun’s expression was tense; his movements tenser.

 

Sehun won in the end, but every time he looked over at the older two, he felt even worse than the times he’d lost.

 

There was too much he didn’t know about what was going on, and there was nothing Sehun hated more than watching two of the people he cared about the most be worked up over something he couldn’t even do anything about.

 

He looked over to where Yeojin was sitting by chance as they took their leave, but the girl and her family were gone too.

 

Something vaguely blue welled up inside him, and Sehun’s fingers twitched. Too many emotions had been coursing through him all night, and he didn’t know what to do with them.

 

He just wanted to go home, lay in bed with Vivi, close his eyes, and try to sleep.

 

He jumped a little when Chanyeol reached over, rubbing his back. It had most of the tension seeping out of him in moments, and when Baekhyun ran his hand through Sehun’s hair, he forgot about it all for those few seconds.

 

It was easy to when he was in the hold of the two men who’d raised him all his life.

 

✦         ✦         ✦

 

The last time Chanyeol had been in front of _Junmyeon’s Curtain_ was further back than he cared to recount. Now, he stood across the street from it and watched the cars pass.

 

Baekhyun brushed his hand against his, and Chanyeol took it in his, taking a deep breath. Sehun didn’t bother grabbing his hand, taking Chanyeol’s sleeve instead and making them cross the street.

 

Chanyeol would’ve protested, but he found himself holding his tongue. He’d never been able to take the first step by himself before, and he realized he never would have if it weren’t for Sehun. He stared at his son’s back, a little dazed, wondering when he’d grown up so much.

 

Sehun opened the doors and strode through them in like he’d done this a million times before, which, Chanyeol realized, he had.

 

Junmyeon was sitting at his usual table, glancing up when he heard them enter. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and a black shirt, hair parted instead of slicked back and making him look somewhat younger.

 

He was attractive, Baekhyun noted as Junmyeon rose.

 

He also had a perfectly punchable nose.

 

Sehun broke from them to go over to the brunet, surprising both Chanyeol and Baekhyun when he wrapped his arms around the older man. A different slurry of emotions ran through them when Junmyeon awkwardly wrapped an arm back around Sehun, patting his back. Sehun pulled away after a moment, saying something to Junmyeon, making his brow furrow before he nodded. Then, Sehun came back to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, pointing over at a booth as he looked up at Baekhyun.

 

“Let’s go sit over here, samchon.”

 

Baekhyun’s gaze flitted over to where Junmyeon was standing, lips twitching when he saw how Junmyeon’s own eyes were zeroed in on where his and Chanyeol’s hands were joined.

 

Squeezing once, Baekhyun let go and followed Sehun over to a booth by the windows farthest away from Junmyeon’s table.

 

That left Chanyeol standing at the doors, staring at Junmyeon as he shifted. Junmyeon’s own expression looked a little unsure, and the sight made Chanyeol stand straighter. He wasn’t the only one here who was out of his depths, and that knowledge gave Chanyeol the little boost of courage he needed to cross the distance over to Junmyeon.

 

He took a seat in front of the elder, offering him a small smile.

 

“Hi, Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon’s own lips pulled up, easing Chanyeol’s nerves some more.

 

“Hello, Chanyeol.”

 

There was a moment of silence where they both stared at each other again, drawing out as Chanyeol awkwardly drummed his fingers against the table and Junmyeon tried to gather his thoughts together.

 

“So…” Chanyeol prompted, “you’ve been meeting Sehun all this time…what do you think?”

 

Junmyeon glanced over to where Sehun and Baekhyun were sitting, face softening in a way Chanyeol hadn’t seen. He didn’t even think Junmyeon had ever looked at him like that before. It made him feel a little fuzzy inside, seeing that Junmyeon obviously cared about Sehun. But, it also made him swallow a little because it was just another reminder of how much he’d missed between the other man and his son.

 

He’d never felt so left out while being happy before.

 

“Sehun is a handful.” Junmyeon began, gaining a quiet snort from Chanyeol. “But he’s a good kid that means well,” he hummed. “I don’t know how you did it, Chanyeol…”

 

Chanyeol thought he was over being affected by Junmyeon’s praise, but based on the way warmth spread all the way down to his fingers and how his lips naturally quirked up, he was still as weak for it as he was back then.

 

“It wasn’t easy,” Chanyeol replied after a moment. “Still isn’t, but it’s worth it. Like you said, Sehunnie’s a good kid. It’s easy to be protective of him.”

 

Junmyeon nodded, glancing over at Sehun and Baekhyun again, blinking when he saw how intently the duo were staring over at them.

 

“He likes to stare a lot,” Junmyeon noted dryly. “Wonder who he learned that from.”

 

Chanyeol turned bodily to look at the two, reddening a little when they continued to stare at him and Junmyeon. Turning back around to the brunet, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Sorry…they’re nosy. And Baekhyun’s stubborn. But he’s actually been a big help when it came to raising Sehunnie. We’ve known each other since we were kids,” he explained.

 

Junmyeon hummed, absorbing the information.

 

“Do you have any questions for me?” he tilted his head. “I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to answer them all, but I’ll try.”

 

“You said Sehun came to start seeing you a couple months ago…” Chanyeol began, brow furrowing. “When did he tell you that, you know, he’s your kid?”

 

Junmyeon huffed, sending Sehun a look that even though the boy didn’t know what he did to deserve it felt the exasperation behind it.

 

“Not even thirty minutes after he’d walked in here on his first visit.”

 

Chanyeol snorted, the sound turning into a fit of giggles.

 

“Of–Of course he did,” he wheezed. “I swear I tried to teach him tact, but…”

 

Junmyeon snickered too, their table filling with the sound of their laughter.

 

It felt good, letting go like this together. It reminded Chanyeol of late nights and quiet chuckles under sheets, hands stroking over bare skin. It had been dumb, but Chanyeol felt like nothing could touch them then when they’d been in their little bubble. It kind of felt like that now, too, but Chanyeol knew better.

 

“I missed this,” the taller suddenly blurted. Junmyeon’s eyes shot back up to meet his, and Chanyeol swallowed. He’d already broached the topic, he may as well continue. “I missed you. After a while, I let myself forget you and try to move on, but every once in a while Sehun does something that’s just so _you_ , it makes it hard… And being here makes me realize that I really, really missed you, Junmyeon.”

 

The brunet’s face was blank, and he stared at Chanyeol like he was seeing right into his head. The latter had almost forgotten that the elder used to do that often. Whenever Chanyeol slipped up and let himself show any sort of deeper emotion, Junmyeon would usually deflect and suddenly, whatever he’d brought up was forgotten usually thanks to being pressed into expensive sheets.

 

They weren’t in a hotel this time, and Chanyeol wondered how Junmyeon would respond.

 

“I let myself forget about you, too.” Junmyeon replied after a moment. “Once I had, it was easy, because I didn’t have anything to remind me of you. But ever since Sehun showed up, it made me remember things, remember _you_. It was annoying; it made me feel things I thought I’d been over already.” He sighed.

 

Chanyeol understood the words that Junmyeon wasn’t saying.

 

 _I missed you, too_.

 

There were a few moments where they stayed quiet, the weight of what they’d admitted sinking in the longer they waited for the other to speak again.

 

“So, uh,” Chanyeol began awkwardly, “what’s good on the menu?”

 

Junmyeon’s lips quirked.

 

“It’s my restaurant, so everything naturally.”

 

Chanyeol snorted.

 

“Naturally. Okay, I’ll let you pick for me then.”

 

Junmyeon waved Yonghee over.

 

“One bowl of dakbokkeumtang, and a plate of jajangmyeon.”

 

Chanyeol looked nervous, tugging on Junmyeon’s sleeve when Yonghee had left.

 

“Please tell me the plate of jajangmyeon is for me,” he looked at Junmyeon with big eyes.

 

Junmyeon chuckled.

 

“Luck for you, I remember the story you told me about the time you cried because you ate too spicy tteokbokki. So, I suppose this means your spice tolerance hasn’t improved since then.”

 

“It has!” Chanyeol protested. Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at him and he twitched. After a few moments, he caved. “Okay, not by a lot. But it has…a little…”

 

“Hm, I believe you,” Junmyeon hummed.

 

Chanyeol huffed, looking off to the side with a furrowed brow and downturned pout. He decided to drop the topic, but then he’d need to bring up a new one, so he tried to think of the questions he’d prepared to ask Junmyeon.

 

“How long?” he turned back to the gang boss. “How long have you been in the…business?”

 

“A while,” Junmyeon sighed. “I’ve been in charge of El Dorado since 2006, but I’ve been in the gang since I was seventeen.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

 

“That’s a long time,” he said in shock. “So, you…you didn’t even get a chance to do anything else. You’ve been here for like, half your life.”

 

Junmyeon shrugged, appearing calm and casual about it, but Chanyeol had the feeling that it was just a front.

 

“It’s what I wanted to do. I’m living the life I’d aimed for when I was younger, and I could ask for nothing more.”

 

Chanyeol paused at Junmyeon’s last words.

 

“Nothing more?” he repeated hesitantly.

 

Junmyeon’s gaze flickered back to Sehun, the boy finally having stopped his staring as he chatted with Baekhyun about something.

 

“He’s different,” he said after a moment. “You’re different. I never expected him.”

 

“Neither did I,” Chanyeol let out a humorless laugh. “Things could’ve worked out better, but I don’t regret having him.”

 

Junmyeon sent him a look that showed he agreed, but the intensity was more than just simple concurrence. Chanyeol had had the feeling that Junmyeon cared about Sehun, had really started to see the boy as his son, and looking at him now, his suspicions only felt strengthened.

 

Yonghee returned with their food, setting the dakbokkeumtang in front of Junmyeon and the jajangmyeon in front of Chanyeol.

 

“Thank you.” Chanyeol smiled up at the server, and she blushed. She bowed and made a quick exit, and Junmyeon hid an exasperated puff into his hand. He wasn’t even mad. Sehun had charmed his way through all his kitchen staff anyway, it made sense Chanyeol would too.

 

Chanyeol picked up his chopsticks, eyes gleaming as he went to try the noodles laid out so enticingly before him. A pleased hum left him before he even finished chewing, smiling at Junmyeon as he licked the sauce off his lips.

 

“This is really good,” he praised. “Probably better than the one I make at home…no wonder Sehun’s been complaining about my food lately,” he sighed.

 

Junmyeon frowned.

 

“Your cooking’s not bad,” he asserted. “It’s good, even. Sehun brought some of the tangsuyuk you made once. I quite enjoyed it.”

 

Chanyeol went a little red, not expecting the compliment or the fact that Junmyeon had tried his food.

 

“Oh, um…if you liked it,” Chanyeol began hesitantly, “I could always pack a little extra. Th–Though, I know that you can get whatever you want made here…”

 

Junmyeon placed his chin atop his hand, gazing the growingly flustered man.

 

“I don’t want you to go out of your way for me, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head firmly.

 

“It wouldn’t be. I already make extra for Sehun’s friend; it wouldn’t be that much trouble to make a little more for you too.”

 

Junmyeon sent him a smile, humming.

 

“If you’re sure, I don’t mind. Like I said, I enjoyed what I tried before.”

 

Chanyeol relaxed, unsure of why he’d been so insistent on wanting this victory but glad he had it regardless. He glanced down at the plate of noodles in front of him, then back at Junmyeon.

 

“Would you like some jajangmyeon?” he questioned.

 

Junmyeon stared at him for a moment, as unreadable as ever, before he leaned forward a little and opened his mouth.

 

Chanyeol hadn’t actually expected him to agree; the gang boss probably ate jajangmyeon once a week so why would he want some from him? Cutting his gaze back down to the noodles, he picked a decent amount up, leaning forward a little to feed it to the elder.

 

Junmyeon caught some of the sauce on his lip with a flick of the tongue, and Chanyeol followed it before mentally scolding himself for being weak.

 

Junmyeon scooped up some of his soup, tasting it first before his eyes shut and he nodded.

 

“Delicious as always,” he confirmed. “Would you like to try it?”

 

Chanyeol actually hated spicy food, and they both knew that, but the taller still found himself nodding as he leaned forward. Junmyeon pressed the spoon against his lips, pouring the broth in. Chanyeol’s mouth tingled, both from the spice and his own heat.

 

It all felt so…domestic.

 

“I don’t think your friend liked that,” Junmyeon noted in amusement.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide, and he turned to see Baekhyun sending them a look. The vet looked displeased, and his lips pursed when he locked gazes with Chanyeol. Sehun was staring hard at them, as if he couldn’t decide how he felt about their interaction.

 

Chanyeol went sheepish, slowly turning back around to Junmyeon.

 

“Uh, sorry. Ignore them.” He muttered.

 

Junmyeon snorted.

 

“I’m a gang boss; I’ve had worse looks directed at me.”

 

Chanyeol paused mid-slurp of his noodles.

 

“Wait,” he said after chewing, “that’s another thing. Who told Sehun about you being a gang boss? You said he confronted you about it, which is why you came clean. But who told him in the first place?”

 

Junmyeon’s brow furrowed, and he set his spoon down.

 

“I guess he never told you, did he?”

 

Chanyeol frowned.

 

“Who? Who never told me what, Junmyeon?”

 

Junmyeon sighed, dabbing his mouth with his napkin before placing it back down.

 

“Sehun’s friend Kim Jongin was the one who informed him of my real job, and the only reason Kim Jongin knows is because his father, Choi Siwon, is also a gang boss.”

 

Chanyeol’s chopsticks fell out of his hand.

 

“ _What?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun! What's our favorite single appa going to do now? Hint: it involves a desk and some bad decisions.
> 
> This is definitely the time when I need reader-feedback the most to keep driving the story and writing content that y'all want to see! Hmu in the comments, thanks in advance for y'all's patience, and I'll see y'all at the next one <3


	10. Me & U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things come to a head between our fave single daddy-o's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to begin by apologizing for being out of commission for so long!
> 
> I don't even know where to begin ;--;
> 
> To begin with, I got side-tracked writing [this stupid series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396342), started another fic (still in the works and too early in for me to feel comfortable posting just yet, but trust me I am also very excited about this one), AND had a job change that p much took up all of my time and focus (though, I'm absolutely adoring it and am super stoked about this new career)
> 
> I actually got to sit down and work on Adeul a couple weeks ago actually, but that was due to a health scare :') I am all healed up now and it's all gucci!
> 
> The title is based off of the SuJu song (one of my all-time faves from them), and I really felt it felt these two's relationship v well :3
> 
> I missed writing this baby of mine so much and I'm glad that I was able to write this chapter out after so long aaaaaah
> 
> So, without further ado, pls go ahead and enjoyyyyy

Siwon was walking down the hallway of one of the top floors of his building, idly twirling the gun in his hand as he talked on the phone.

 

“Donghee-yah,” he began as he kicked one of the stairway doors open, climbing up the steps, “I know Jonginnie has a killer set of puppy eyes, but if I come home and my son is still awake, I will make you walk home.”

 

“ _But, Boss, I live across the river…_ ”

 

“Well then, make sure my kid’s asleep on time. He has a history test tomorrow, and he needs to be well-rested.”

 

“ _Fine, I’m busting out the big guns: hot milk and honey, and he’ll be out like a light._ ”

 

Siwon chuckled, stepping out onto a new floor and turning the corner.

 

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

 

“ _I won’t bother wishing you luck. Just try not to make too much of a mess for the cleaning crew, yeah?_ ”

 

Siwon’s laugh was darker this time.

 

“No promises.”

 

He hung up as he reached a dead end, years of experience, memorization of building layout, and most importantly intuition led him to head into the second room on his right.

 

It was the room that happened to have access to a flight of stairs that went from the roof all the way to the basement. Not many knew about it; only those who needed secrecy and discretion.

 

Though, with the craftiness this particular traitor had displayed, Siwon had no doubt he knew about the stairway.

 

He made his way to the entrance, checked his watch, waited fourteen seconds, opened the door, and aimed upward, finger pressing down on the trigger the moment he saw his target hurry down the stairs, capping the older man in the knee.

 

“San Gonghoon, you dirty fucking _rat_.”

 

Gonghoon had screamed, buckling over and tumbling down the stairs until he landed at Siwon’s feet. The gang boss kicked him over until he was on his back, his shiny black Salvatore pressing down against Gonghoon’s sternum as he leaned over him.

 

“What. Did. You. Tell. Him?”

 

Gonghoon coughed, fear bright in his eyes as sweat beaded his brow. He kept his mouth shut.

 

Siwon scoffed, and before Gonghoon knew it, he was being kicked down the next flight of stairs so hard that after he’d rolled past the last step he collided harshly with the wall. He had definitely broken bones, and by the time Siwon clicked down the stairs to him (not even bothering to avoid the streaks of blood), Gonghoon was wheezing, the sound wet and whistling.

 

Most likely a punctured lung.

 

This time, Siwon’s foot came down on Gonghoon’s gunshot wound, and the sound the wounded man let out was between a sob and whimper. Siwon didn’t repeat himself, only aimed the gun so that it was pointed at Gonghoon’s hip this time.

 

“W–Wait!” Gonghoon gasped, trying to catch his breath. “I–I’ll tell you!”

 

Siwon didn’t lower his gun; he just waited.

 

“The b–books! I only t–told him about the–the numbers. Prof–Profits a–and losses.”

 

Siwon’s lips thinned, his foot digging in harder until he heard a crunch and Gonghoon let out another broken noise.

 

“Does he know you’ve been compromised?”

 

“Y–Yes…” Gonghoon rasped, sounding more and more like he was reaching the point of being unable to speak.

 

“Not that he would’ve told a low-ranking shit-stain like you,” Siwon began, lips pulled back in a sneer, “but I’m going to ask anyway: what the hell was your boss doing in _my_ territory in _my_ hotel last week?”

 

Gonghoon was weeping and hacking, and Siwon snarled. The older man shook his head furiously, relaying his answer.

 

Siwon straightened, eyes cold and expression blank. He even removed his foot off Gonghoon.

 

“Fine,” was all he said before he shot Gonghoon through the temple.

 

Blood, brain matter, and bone splattered against the floor and wall; the absence of Gonghoon’s tortured breathing and groans bringing silence into the otherwise empty stairway.

 

Siwon stepped aside, reaching into one of his pockets to pull out sanitizing tissues before propping one leg up on a step so he could wipe the blood off his shoe.

 

He was going to do the other one when his phone began to ring. His brow furrowed when he took it out and read the caller ID, deciding to answer.

 

“Park. It’s late.” Siwon couldn’t bring himself to ask if everything was okay; he was still in a different headspace after dealing with Gonghoon, and the part of him that remembered how to deal with civilians held his tongue lest he said too much.

 

“ _Yeah, it is. Sorry._ ” Siwon could immediately tell there was something off about Chanyeol’s tone, and he tried to put his finger on what it was. “ _Siwon…can we talk? Please?_ ”

 

There was definitely something wrong, and Siwon knew that whatever it was couldn’t wait.

 

“I can be over in half an hour.”

 

“ _No, actually, um…can I come to you? I don’t…I don’t want to wake Sehun._ ”

 

Siwon’s gut was coiling; he suddenly had the feeling he knew what this was about, but there would be no way to know unless he saw Chanyeol.

 

“I’m still at the office. I’ll text you the address. Let me know when you’re here and I’ll come down and get you.”

 

There was a pause before Chanyeol agreed.

 

After he hung up, Siwon dialed his clean-up crew and finished wiping off his other shoe, tossing the wipe behind him and letting it land on Gonghoon’s body. He didn’t spare it another glance as he went down the steps to prepare his office.

 

✦         ✦         ✦

 

It was past two in the morning when Siwon went down to fetch Chanyeol. The younger was in a hoodie, oversized but not warm enough if the way he was shivering was any indication.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t looking at him, always focusing his gaze on other parts of Siwon like on his collar or shoes, but he never made eye contact with him. Siwon didn’t speak either; Chanyeol was the one who had sought him out, so he wouldn’t say a word until the other did.

 

Though, the moment Siwon turned and began to lead Chanyeol to the elevators, he could feel the latter’s gaze zero in on the back of his head.

 

Anyone else, Siwon would have turned around, shoved them down, and demanded answers.

 

But this was Chanyeol.

 

Park Chanyeol, who was the father of his son’s best friend and one of the few chinks in Siwon’s armor that he could be taken down with.

 

He blamed it on Chanyeol being so damn unsuspecting and trusting. The giant softie. Who knew what could happen if he was left on his own?

 

There was a moment in the elevator when Siwon thought Chanyeol would finally blurt something, having watched the other open his mouth just to close it again a half dozen times. However, this time Chanyeol had actually taken in air, but of course the elevator had to arrive on Siwon’s floor so Chanyeol snapped his mouth closed.

 

Siwon was tired, so he couldn’t be blamed for the sigh that left him as he stepped out into the hallway. Chanyeol followed right behind him, but kept a good meter between them. When they got to Siwon’s office, the latter held the door open for the younger.

 

Chanyeol’s quiet “thank you” was the first sentence he’d spoken to Siwon upon arrival, and the gang boss didn’t even realize how locked up he’d been until he felt some of the tension ease from his shoulders at the sound of the other’s voice.

 

It was when Siwon shut the door behind him that Chanyeol finally continued.

 

“Siwon, I know.”

 

Siwon paused, hand not even off the doorknob as he tried to piece together what Chanyeol meant while simultaneously not trying to jump to conclusions.

 

The only thing he could do was turn around and look Chanyeol in the eye, take in the determined set of the other’s gaze despite the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed nervously before Siwon asked:

 

“What do you know, Chanyeol?”

 

“That you’re the head of SJ-M…you’re mafia.”

 

Siwon’s eyes shut, and he took a deep breath.

 

This was one of his worst-case scenarios, and despite knowing that he may one day have to deal with this possibility, he still didn’t feel nearly as prepared as he should have.

 

So, he shed Choi Siwon, father of Kim Jongin and friend of Park Chanyeol, and donned Choi Siwon, the most ruthless businessman and notorious gang boss this side of the river.

 

“Who told you?”

 

Chanyeol looked away again, and Siwon had had enough of being patient.

 

“Look at me,” he demanded, and Chanyeol did, startled gaze snapping to Siwon’s. “Who. Told. You?” he demanded.

 

Chanyeol swallowed, and he almost dropped his gaze again before remembering himself.

 

“Siwon…you have to promise that you’ll hear me out. Please. Just…listen before you react.”

 

Siwon felt even more on edge at the nervous tone Chanyeol had adopted; had he ever given the other reason to believe that he would hurt him?

 

The darker, more overly analytical part of his mind suggested that maybe Chanyeol was about to tell Siwon something that would make him _want_ to.

 

No, Siwon told himself, _no matter what_ , he _wasn’t_ going to harm Chanyeol.

 

“You better explain well, and explain fast.” Siwon crossed his arms.

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath, preparing himself.

 

“Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon told me,” he confessed.

 

If Siwon were a more volatile man trying to restrain himself, he would’ve bit his tongue bloody, but no, he had self-control, so he simply let himself grind his teeth as he glowered. There was a spike of rage and betrayal that almost clouded his judgement, but he knew better than to let it distract him, so he kept listening.

 

“And the reason I know Junmyeon is because…he’s Sehun’s father.”

 

As if things couldn’t get any fucking worse.

 

That pompous bastard Kim Junmyeon was Sehun’s _father_? Siwon tried to find the resemblance, but he was too worked up to really come up with anything solid.

 

“Junmyeon didn’t even know about Sehun until Sehun went out and found Junmyeon. It was my fault; I didn’t tell Sehun about him, so he got curious and did digging on his own… I didn’t know that Junmyeon was the head of El Dorado until recently either; we hadn’t seen each other in twelve years until he sought me out and told me that he’d been meeting with Sehun.” Chanyeol explained, biting his lip. “It’s…It’s a lot to process, I know. I’ve been having trouble wrapping my head around things, too.”

 

Siwon leaned back against the door, a hand rubbing over his face as he tried to absorb what Chanyeol had just told him while trying to sort himself out.

 

“So, what you’re telling me is…you’re Kim Junmyeon’s…” Siwon didn’t even know how to continue that.

 

Chanyeol’s brow furrowed, lips pursing.

 

“No, I don’t…I don’t want to be considered Junmyeon’s. We have history and made a kid together, but it has been _years_ since we last saw each other. We’re just trying to figure out how to work out some sort of familial relationship for Sehun’s sake right now… I came to you because the moment Junmyeon told me about you, I figured it would be better for us to be on the same page than…than to not. The last time I kept my mouth shut, it robbed Sehun of having his other father in the picture.”

 

To know that Chanyeol had come clean despite the possibility of horrible consequences eased some of the hurt bubbling in him, and Siwon let himself latch onto the feeling.

 

“Siwon…talk to me,” Chanyeol requested softly. “What are you thinking?”

 

Siwon sighed, head thunking back against the wood of the door.

 

“I’m thinking about what a fucking idiot I am. I should’ve known to do a better check on you when we first met. If I had…”

 

Chanyeol looked like he’d been slapped, not that Siwon saw, and the taller’s fists clenched before he forced them to relax.

 

“Then what? Jongin wouldn’t have gotten to bond with Sehun, and Sehun would still be by himself. And Sehun wouldn’t have even known what he did wrong other than have _me_ as a father. That kind of thinking is a surefire way to a pit of hate and despair. I’ve been there. The more you wallow over what if’s, the more you let the chance to fix and move on slip away. There’s no way to go back to the past and make different decisions. We have to work with what we’ve got _now_.”

 

Siwon knew Chanyeol was right, but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear it.

 

He finally pushed off the door, going over to one of his glossy wood cabinets to pull out a hefty glass bottle of bourbon and two drinking glasses. He beckoned Chanyeol over, pouring them both out some of the amber liquid before holding one out for the other. Chanyeol took it, but he waited until Siwon drank some before taking his own decent swig. However, while Chanyeol only took a gulp, Siwon kept going until his glass was empty.

 

Chanyeol placed his hand on Siwon’s arm when he saw the gang boss go to pour out more, making the elder turn a warning gaze on him.

 

Chanyeol was giving him that same vulnerable but determined look again, teeth sunk into his plush lower lip before he spoke.

 

“Hey…what were you going to say that night? On the stairway?”

 

Siwon stiffened. The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk about that. It had already taken a decent amount of frustration and will power to bring the topic up last time, and he definitely didn’t feel like he was in the right mood to talk about it now.

 

His mistake was looking at Chanyeol again, and he felt his resolve crumble like the dasik batter they’d made together with their sons.

 

“I was going to tell you that…I want us to be more. I…for God only knows what reason, _like_ you, Park Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol’s grip tightened, and he leaned in closer.

 

“Do you still want that? For us to be…closer?” he whispered.

 

Siwon’s lips thinned, and he wondered when Choi Siwon, gang boss, had exited and given the stage back to Choi Siwon, the fool that was in love with Park Chanyeol.

 

“What do you want, Chanyeol? I can see that you have feelings for me too, but you never even acknowledge them. I was tired of it, of you denying this thing between us, that’s why I was going to say something…but thinking back on it, what good would that have done?” Siwon sighed.

 

Chanyeol set down his glass, turning Siwon so that the elder was facing him, hands resting against his shoulders.

 

“I’ll be honest with you,” Chanyeol began, staring Siwon in the eye, “I’m pretty sure I hated you at one point. But you know why? Because of my own inability to deal with developing something more than attraction to someone after Junmyeon. There’s something about you that just naturally gets me riled up, and we both know you _like_ riling me up, so that made it easier to not think about how I really felt about you. In doing that…I didn’t consider how I was making you feel. I’m sorry.”

 

Siwon never thought the day would come where Chanyeol himself would come to terms with what he felt, even going so far as to spill it out to him like this. Then again, considering how much Chanyeol overthought things, the latter probably felt it a good idea to show his hand so that the blow of his connection to Junmyeon wouldn’t hurt as much.

 

“Chanyeol, I need to hear it,” Siwon shook his head. “How do you feel about me? No more tiptoeing. Whatever you say…I’ll understand.”

 

Chanyeol’s lips quirked, and despite the bravado he displayed, Siwon could tell that the other was still nervous thanks to the way Chanyeol’s fingers shook.

 

“Choi Siwon, I, for God only knows what reason, like you too.”

 

Siwon moved slowly, so as to give Chanyeol plenty of time to pull away if he so wished, but the taller only pulled him closer when he settled his hands against his hips, and never in a million years did Siwon think Chanyeol would be the one to initiate their first kiss, but he wasn’t about to complain in the slightest.

 

Chanyeol’s lips were just as soft as he’d imagined them, and Siwon sighed into the other’s mouth when he felt fingers thread tenderly into his hair.

 

Siwon had never been kissed so achingly sweet before, and he savored every second of it because despite the chance of receiving more, this was their _first_ , and he would be damned if he ever let himself forget the feeling.

 

The first thing Chanyeol did when they pulled away was sniffle, irises shimmery and cheeks flushed red.

 

“I’m sorry I made us wait so long…”

 

Siwon huffed, rubbing at Chanyeol’s hip.

 

“I knew what I was getting into. You’re the most stubborn person I know outside the mafia,” he remarked. His brow furrowed. “How are you taking all of this anyway? You found out about Junmyeon and then me too. I’d expect you to be more freaked out about all of this.”

 

Chanyeol groaned, head falling against the lapel of Siwon’s jacket.

 

“Don’t remind me. I’m convinced that I’m not even processing anything half the time. The only thing that helps is Sehun knowing, too, which is fucked up. But at least I don’t have to hide anything from him, and he doesn’t have to hide anything from me anymore… I took the time to talk to Jonginnie. He’s worried you’re going to be mad at him, so please don’t be. I’m the one who brought it up when I found out.” This time Chanyeol shifted so he could peek up at Siwon, and the elder hummed in reply. “Point being, this whole mafia thing is still in theory to me since I haven’t really _seen_ anything go down, so I’m not having the mental breakdown everyone’s expecting me to have yet…”

 

Siwon grew serious, one hand going to grasp Chanyeol’s chin, making the other really look at him before he spoke.

 

“I don’t know about Junmyeon, but I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that you, Sehun, and Jongin don’t get caught up in any of it. I’d rather have my arm cut off than let that happen. The first and foremost thing I want you to feel when you’re with me is _safe_.”

 

Chanyeol’s breath caught, and he looked at a loss for words, only able to nod. Siwon stroked his chin, lips pulling into that fond smile he gave him sometimes.

 

Chanyeol leaned up, determined to steal the air from Siwon’s lungs. He wanted to make up for lost time, and he would if Siwon let him.

 

This time when Siwon’s lips parted for him, Chanyeol kissed him harder, insistent and trying to communicate all that he couldn’t by words. The joining of tongues easily turned their kiss slick, venturing into a different vein of heat that thrummed through both of them.

 

Siwon was the one who stopped, pulling away much to Chanyeol’s disappointment.

 

“Chanyeol, wait. We shouldn’t go any further…” he husked, clearing his throat when he realized how affected he sounded.

 

Chanyeol ran his hands along the column of Siwon’s neck, sighing.

 

“You’re probably right…but I’m not gonna lie. Your desk makes for a very tempting surface.”

 

Siwon’s grip tightened around Chanyeol, clearly agreeing with the idea, but the crease of his brow still showed that he was on the fence about it.

 

Chanyeol’s gaze softened, and he cupped the elder’s face between his palms.

 

“Siwon, I’m in new territory here just like you. What I do know is that I don’t want to mess up whatever this is. We go at a pace that feels the most comfortable for us both, and nothing less, okay?”

 

Siwon went loose, and he couldn’t help the fond, awed quirk of his lips.

 

“I don’t know how you never fail to say the right thing at the right time. Considering your track record, it’s a miracle.”

 

“Yah, Choi Siwon! I have my moments; I’m not completely useless.” Chanyeol huffed, pouting.

 

Siwon chuckled, leaning in to kiss the frown off the other’s face, loving the little hiccup of surprise Chanyeol let out before he sighed in content against him.

 

“Yah…” Chanyeol repeated, much more weakly this time as he swallowed. “You can’t just shut me up like that. Unfair, Siwon, unfair.”

 

Siwon nuzzled at the taller’s jaw, predicting the hitch of breath Chanyeol gave and feeling gratified at the tightening of fingers against his shoulders.

 

“You don’t know how many times I’ve stopped myself from swooping in and doing it in the past. Now that I have permission, you know I’m going to do it every chance I get, jagi.”

 

Chanyeol let out a quiet, tremulous noise of surprise, and he made Siwon look at him.

 

“If you really don’t want to go further, stop teasing me.” He said, trying to sound firm but the words coming out as more of a plead. His pupils were wide and dark, and his flushed cheeks stood out more when he bit his lip.

 

Siwon was really going to have to figure out how to keep his resolve from crumbling whenever Chanyeol looked at him like _that_ , but for now, he really didn’t care as he decided to give in.

 

“Unless you say no within the next five seconds, we’re going straight to my desk and I’m going to make you forget how to even _breathe_.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide before he was smashing their mouths together, uttering a string of enthusiastic “please, please, _please_ ” between kisses.

 

Then, Siwon reached down to grip Chanyeol by the back of his thighs, the latter letting out a yelp as he clutched vice-like at Siwon’s shoulders, legs clinging to the elder’s waist instinctually.

 

“Siwon, what the hell? Put me down, I’m heavy!”

 

Siwon raised a brow up at Chanyeol as he began to walk them over to his desk.

 

“Jagi, part of what I do for a living involves me being able to occasionally lift things twice your weight.”

 

Chanyeol cursed, dragging Siwon back into a fierce kiss as the latter set him down on the desk, hands making quick work of the mafia boss’s suit jacket and shirt.

 

Siwon didn’t waste much time in ridding Chanyeol of his hoodie, a growl loosening from his throat when he saw that the taller wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Part of him wanted to scold him for not wearing a shirt considering the weather, but a larger part of him was too turned on to bother and more than pleased with the easier access.

 

Chanyeol was marking a path down Siwon’s throat to his chest with his lips and tongue, hands running over every expanse of skin he could touch before he cast his gaze upward, a spark in his eyes that already had Siwon’s blood racing.

 

“C’mon, Siwon. I thought you said you were gonna make me breathless?”

 

Siwon snapped, a hand going to fist at the back of Chanyeol’s hair as he pinned the younger down against his desk, other hand gripping at Chanyeol’s waist to keep his hips still as he slid his tongue into the other’s waiting mouth. Chanyeol, for once, didn’t bother fighting back and went pliant, letting Siwon plunder as fiercely and deeply as he wished, eyes slipping shut as he moaned.

 

If Chanyeol wanted a challenge, a challenge is what Siwon would give him.

 

By the time Siwon pulled away, Chanyeol was panting like he’d run a marathon, cheeks red and chest heaving whereas Siwon didn’t even have a bead of sweat.

 

“S–Still got some breath,” Chanyeol gasped, and Siwon chuckled, the sound darker than usual and sending shivers of anticipation down his spine.

 

“It’s cute you think that that was the main part, jagi. Grip whatever you want to, because you’re going to need to hold onto something.”

 

Chanyeol was going to reply with something snippy, but then Siwon pulled his jeans unceremoniously off, using his teeth to tug his underwear down and the taller’s hands flew to Siwon’s hair, whimpering when the elder raked his nails down his bare thighs.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t tear his gaze away from Siwon’s, throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly, heart pounding away against his ribcage.

 

Tonight was different. Tonight was about the culmination of six years’ of suppressed feelings.

 

Tonight was about Chanyeol and Siwon, and everything they had let go unsaid slowly nudging out into the open as they let go and finally let themselves _do_ instead of just feel.

 

Tonight, they would just _be_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know some of you might not be pleased with this current development, and that is okay! However, the SiYeol relationship in this fic has become something very near and dear and me as I've been writing this considering these passive aggressive losers and pining. BUT, also just remember this as well: //this is a slow burn that ends in a poly//
> 
> Everyone's relationships and entanglements will enfold as we go through the course of the fic, so please be patient, but also: request things! I love feedback from y'all and knowing what y'all want to see or ideas for what I could incorporate help me flesh out the fic more dynamically and in hopefully ways that y'all will enjoy more!
> 
> Not quite solid on what I'll be putting in the next chapter, but do expect SeKai troublemaking and a checkin on BaekSoo :3
> 
> Thank you all for being patient with me thusfar and sticking it out for this mess of a fic, and I will see y'all at the next chapter my loves xx


End file.
